A Trio of Equilibrium
by I'm just katie
Summary: Delaney, just a helping hand in both the NCR&Legion. A man she's always barely known just from seeing him around, named Vulpes Inculta, ends up being someone Delaney believed she can trust. But Craig Boone, a sniper she met through Heidi, has so much in common with her. Both care for her, who can say how far they'll go to get her? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am at Mojave Outpost, trying to walk tall and not trudge. Turns out the desert is difficult to walk through for two days straight. I was ready to fall over as tiredness pulled at my legs and shoulders. The man out front whom welcomed me happily seeing as though she wasn't a threat told me to talk to some man inside this building that I pushed the doors opened to now. I stood there for a second, dusting off my legs and pulling the dusty used-to-be-white cloth down from covering my mouth to lazily hanging around my neck. The man at the desk didn't even look up at me, so I walked in looking for the girl my "boss" told me to find. Seeing that she wasn't here, I checked the building that I passed before. I guess I should have listened to that man before.

This place seemed to be an NCR restaurant/bar, but there weren't many people in it. Three at the most, counting the bartender. This just made things easier.

It really did. The girl I was seeking sat on a stool chugging some whiskey from the bottle. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically, 'I love alcoholics.'

I approached the ginger girl in the cowboy hat and decided to take a kind approach. I sat in the stool next to her and started with the basics.

"Hello." I dumbly said.

"The hell do you want?! Can't you see I am busy ...?" She slurred a lot, showing she was drunk. She's lucky I'm in a patient mood.

"Well, uh, to be quite honest, I saw that you looked like a girl I think I might have encountered before." I said, and soon after brushed away the bartender who was asking if I'd fancy a drink. I prefer to not ruin my life with alcohol.

"Oh yeah!?" The gingers voice raised a bit and she slammed the now empty whiskey bottle on the counter. "Who am I then?"

It was funny to hear her ask me who she was, rather than ask who I was. Silly drunkard.

"Miss Rose of Sharon Cassidy." I kindly said with the ghost of a smile on my lips.

"What do ya want?" She asked me, trying to glare. I think; it's hard to tell since she's drunk.

"I just wanted to know if you've ran into a courier recently. One working for the Mojave Express...?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Why?" She seemed unsure of herself, but sources say they saw Cass here talking to courier 6 of Mojave Express.

"Look, I just need to know where she went and I'll buy you another whiskey and be on my way." I offered. Cass seemed to visibly perk up with the sound of whiskey in my sentence.

"Simple enough, pal," she started, and gave me an awkward-friendly punch in the arm. "She went to Nipton. Said the ghost on top of where we are now said she'd be a great help if she could check it out for her." Cass said. I left the money on the counter, yelled to the bartender to give her another whiskey, and left. I gave a wave of my hand and a quiet "Thanks." to Cass and stood outside again.

Ghost on the building? What was she talking about?! And then that town, Nipton. I've heard of it. I looked around and noticed a ramp leading to the top of the building, so I went up there. Perhaps this leads to the "ghost on top of the building."

"Shit!" A girl screamed and next thing I know, I almost fell back off the ramp and was looking at the most pale human being I've ever seen in my life. Heh. Ghost. I get it.

"I'm so sorry," I offered the girl a hand as I apologized. Thank god she screamed, otherwise I wouldn't have even known she was a girl.

"I'm Delaney," I started. "Ramming in to you, I figured I at least owed you my name." The girl took my hand and actually smiled.

"What do you want, Delaney? I'm called Ghost, by the way." She was kind with that, so I figured she'd be of help to me. And wow, her name was actually Ghost? How ironic.

"Well, I'm looking for a worker of mine. Courier number 6 of the Mojave Express? Ring any bells?" I asked the pale woman. She raised her eyebrows.

"What's her name?"

"Well, her real name is Heidi, but I doubt she either remembered it, or used it."

"Weird blue colored hair?" Ghost asked, "And in a bun?" She swirled her finger around the top of her head for emphasis.

"Well, it's more of a turquoise, or teal, but they're all such similar colors." We both laughed a bit. It's been a while since I've had such a peaceful conversation.

"Aha, yeah I've seen her. Just sent her to help me out. Didn't know she was a courier though." All I needed was for her to tell me whether or not she's seen her. And where she is, if she has seen her. I was now too excited to get into a conversation about it all, but I had to play it calm so no suspicions were created.

"Yep. Got shot in the head, actually. But that's none of your business..." I let my voice trail off a bit before continuing, "Where'd you send her off to?"

"Nipton, just straight across from here. Saw some smoke and wondered what happened." ghost was now looking through some binoculars she got from a small white table she had up here. She looked towards what I'm guessing was the town of Nipton.

"How long ago did you send her out?" I asked, hoping it was recent. I could either walk there and meet her half way, or, the more likely one, just sit here and wait for her to come to me. I'd prefer the latter considering the sunset in the distance welcoming the night, and my eyes taking longer blinks. I am so exhausted.

"Um, not sure really. Maybe about, 2 hours ago?" Ghost put down the binoculars and sat in the chair that was beside the little table.

"Should she be back soon?" I asked, trying not to throw the question at her as if I were excited.

"Yeah..." Her voice trailed off.

"You sound unsure." I raised an eyebrow.

"Look," ghost began, "She said she could handle herself with a gun and offered to check it out. Her time all depends on what is over there and how fast she is." She concluded.

I didn't respond, there wasn't much to say. Instead, I pulled my water bottle out of my backpack and drank the last drop. I'd have to buy some more before making my journey home. I sat on the ground with my back against the small wall and gazed up at the stars. They reminded me of home, when I wouldn't be able to sleep and I'd just stare at the beautiful sky. I'd even try to make shapes by connecting the dots and eventually fall asleep.

The only reason I knew I fell asleep was because the scratching of a chair against pavement woke me up with a jolt as Ghost stood up and looked forward with her binoculars. Really though, I was such a light sleeper, it wasn't her fault for waking me.

I stood up, realizing it was now dark out. I rolled my neck a bit before talking, "what's there?" I asked ghost, who jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Woah, Jesus." She said turning around. "Thought you were asleep."

"Who's there?" I asked once again, not caring for her statement.

"Oh, well, seems to be the Courier. Heidi, you said?"

My eyes lit up at that. Normally things never work out for me, but here's Heidi the courier and I in the same place.

The girl went straight to the ramp that led to where Ghost and I were, I guess to report back to her. When she reached us though, she looked pretty sick. Like she had to throw up.

"Hello, Heidi. Have anything to report? What was the smoke about?" ghost asked her and I backed away, trying not to be noticed.

Heidi's lips moved, but the sound was inaudible.

"What?" ghost said in a worried voice. "What happened?"

Heidi cleared her throat before trying again, "The Legion is coming." She said in an empty voice.

"What?! This close!?" Ghost was yelling now, but Heidi shushed her and continued.

"Yes, be quiet! My head is killing me..." She sighed and continued. "This man was yelling about winning a lottery when I got there, and I assumed he was some junkie so I continued further. But aligning the streets were people hanging on crosses, all weeping and begging for me to kill them... I almost did, too, but I saw some people lining up in front of a building so I approached them. This man was there and had a weird fuckin' dog hood on, and as I walked closer to everyone, I realized they had on legion armor." Heidi took a deep breath and Ghost had a sneer to her face, like she tasted something sour.

Me, on the other hand, I felt my face go pale. The legion...? This far? I know it's been 3 months since I've last spoken with any member of the legion, but with how close I am to them I expected a form of communication on what's going on.

And did Heidi say something about a dog hood? Could it be...? I was about to interrupt and ask what he looked like but they started again.

"The man in the weird dog hood was talking about how it was a town of whores and they deserved to die but..." Her voice trailed off.

"Heidi, what happened? Are you hurt?" ghost asked, but Heidi just shook her head.

"Heh, no. I'm... Scared. This man had the finest silver tongue I've ever come across. I'm not saying that he scared me, but my mind scared me, if that makes sense. He made my mind scare me. I almost saw the Legion and their crucifixions and slavery, even their torturing of everyone as logical. That's how well this man talked, I swear." She shook her head and changed the subject before Ghost could talk again.

"Look, I'm fine, okay? The smoke was from the burning buildings and everyone is dead. You're welcome. Anyway, you said my name twice. How do you know it? I never told you." Heidi's tone went from empty and frightened to strong and sassy. Now this is where I come in.

"Well, this girl here, Delaney, told me it. Said she was looking for you." Ghost pointed to me and I took that as my cue. I forced a smile out and stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Delaney." I offered a hand shake, but Heidi glared at me.

"Okay... How do you know me?" Heidi was now facing me, looking utterly confused. What was my excuse this time? I'd just tell the truth.

"Well, I've been looking for you. I know somebody that wants to talk to you and I was asked to bring you to them." I said. There, I didn't even lie.

"Who?" Was all Heidi asked. She was eyeing me weird, as if I had this aura giving off bad vibes to her. I thought I seemed pretty friendly.

"If you'd come with me, you'd find out." I was pushing the limit here. She was obviously a sassy independent girl who wanted nothing but to do her own work.

"What if this is a trap to get me killed?" Heidi questioned.

She seemed like she wasn't going to trust me easily. I remembered a friend saying something about the courier being shot in the head by the owner of The Tops back in Vegas, and that she was seeking revenge pretty recently. "If we wanted you dead, I'd have killed you already," I stated first. "Look, my friends and I have some information on Benny, if you'd like to hear it."

Her face noticeably changed and seemed interested.

"Yeah? That fucker who shot me!? Where is he, I wanna rip his arms off." She smirked. I yawned.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there and that means, the sooner you get your information." I crossed my arms with a bit of an impatient feeling flowing through me. Can she just come on!?

"Fine." She said. And we began walking. Well. That went well.


	2. Chapter 2

We waved Ghost goodbye and she went to tell her superiors of the Legions progress. My body begged for sleep, but my short power nap had me a bit more awake than I was. I'm sure that wouldn't last long though. Napping makes me tired. It reminds my body that it is tired and needs sleep, I'd much rather just sleep for 8 hours and do whatever has to be done during the day.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Heidi began speaking.

"So how do you know Benny?" She asked as she rubbed her dirty hands.

"Well, it... It's complicated." I said after tossing the right words around in my head. Did I actually know where Benny was? No. No I did not.

"Did he take something from you?" She was looking up at me now, and I noticed I was taller than her by about an inch. She pushed up her thick lenses glasses and I pulled up the used-to-be-white cloth over my mouth before answering. We were now at the bottom of the hill from the Mojave outpost.

"Um, no. It, I, it's complicated." I replied in my now muffled voice.

"Oh, sorry. I just, assumed he gets a lot of girls pissed off like that." She looked forward now, and we made our way towards the Northeast.

"How would you know that?" I asked Heidi, with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Seems like the type know? Struttin' around in that fancy checkered suit of his."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover though.

"This fucker shot me! It's all of him I hate, not his appearance alone." She sounded annoyed, so I tried changing the subject. Then something caught my eye.

"I see. But hey, what's that thing on your arm?" I gestured to her left arm. "And why are you wearing a vault outfit?" I didn't realize this before.

"Oh, it's called a Pip-Boy. It, uh, it's pretty cool. Like a terminal on my arm. Has a map, radio, checks my health for me... Useful. Along with the uniform, it came from a vault. I got them both from this guy named Doc Mitchel who patched me up at Good Springs after I was shot in the head."

"Does it have the time?" I asked her after fiddling around with it.

"Yeah," she pulled her arm from me, "it's like 10:45." She stopped walking and I turned to face her as she spoke again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we should stop and rest." The nap I had taken not too long ago had made me even more tired since my body knew it was tired now, so I am fine with this. I just don't know where we could set up camp...

"I agree. But like, where?" I asked. We turned out head different ways and looked around.

There seemed to be a town far ahead, with a big... Was that a roller coaster?

"Well," I started, "I say we set up camp a little bit away from that town down there. I pointed in the direction and started walking. She walked beside me and squinted at the town.

"That's Primm. It's safe, I helped the people out since I was just there." She said, looking at the map on her Pip-boy.

"Oh yeah? Why were you there?"

"Well, just tracking down Benny. Asking around, ya know?"

"Hm. Well we should get a fast pace going since it seems a little far." I answered her as I turned my head to look back at Primm.

"Okay, the quicker the better I guess." We both nodded and began jogging.

We talked for a bit as we jogged before realizing that we were wasting our breath. She talked of what happened at Primm. We were both silent apart from our breathing after I heard the story as we approached closer to Primm. We decided to just go on in, since Heidi killed the people who terrorized the town. She said something about hooking a robot up and making it town sheriff, so I guess she was good with electronics too.

We passed a series of tents that were in a parking lot directly in front of Primm.

"So we are just going to sleep in here for the night?" I asked Heidi, who was going up the steps of an old, demolished building with no roof.

"Yep. It's got a mattress up here, you can use that. I'll sleep on the floor.

"Well, actually I have a bedroll in my backpack so we both get comfort." I said as we reached the top floor. I kneeled and plopped my black canvas backpack on the ground in front of me and pulled out the thin compacted bedroll.

"Hey, I was chillin' in a grave the other day. The floor would be comfy compared to that. But fine, you get your bedroll, I get the mattress.

I unrolled the small, thin, dark blue bedroll as Heidi let out a long, loud yawn.

"What time is it now?" I asked her.

"Like 11 o'clock."

"How long have you been awake?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, like, 3 days. I had about 4 hours of sleep though haha."

Wow, three days? That's a day more than I. I felt a feeling of respect grow towards her. I also felt bad for lying to her about knowing where Benny was. She so easily trusted me at the mention of his name though. She seemed terrified of the legion with the way she described her encounter with the legion at Nipton. If she knew I was tied with them, she'd probably try and kill me.

"All to find Benny?" I asked her. She was laying down now, so I pulled my backpack close to me and laid down as well.

"Yep. Revenge is sweet." She said in a tired voice. I decided to finding at that with how tired we both were.

And with that, we both practically passed out.

I normally didn't stir in my sleep, unless I was dreaming about something. But I was probably the lightest sleeper on this earth.

I flashed my eyes open as I heard yelling. Sounded like men. I sat up and crawled to the wall with a window - or used to be window - and looked for who it could have been.

I couldn't really see anything with how dark it was, and I never carried binoculars on me, so I improvised. I looked around for anything that would enhance zoom, and saw that Heidi has a varmint riffle lying beside her bed. That wouldn't help. But then a revolver strapped to her thigh caught my eye. It looked like a .44, but it had a scope.

Sure, Heidi, put the scope on the pistol, not the rifle.

I scratched my head as I wondered how I'd get that into my hands, and was suddenly startled by another sound of men. They were talking, rather loudly, but all at once making it hard to decipher their words. I decided it'd be best to just wake her. I mean, why not?

"Heidi?" I whispered as I shook her a bit. She barely moved. I shook her harder and repeated her name, and shook more vigorously until she woke up with a moan.

"What? I'm sleeping..." She said slowly sitting up.

"Shh! Quiet!" I whispered. Her eyes widened at how tense I was.

"What's going on?" She whispered back.

"Give me your pistol, with the scope." I demanded. She picked it up and hesitated.

"Why?" She asked me.

"I need the scope, hurry!" And she quickly handed it over.

I aimed it out the window and looked through the scope. I saw some men and their armor immediately gave them away.

The Legion.

And they were within the gates of Primm. Sneaking away will be difficult.

A Decanus leading only 3 other recruits. One of them held a torch and the others had their machetes drawn. I wonder who the Decanus was. Perhaps Severus, though he rarely leaves Cottonwood Cove...

I could practically feel Heidi breathing down my neck. I leaned back and faced her, her eyes beaming with curiosity.

"The Legion." I whispered to her. She visibly tensed. Her face turned to anger and determination.

"Let's kill 'em." She said, picking up her Varmit rifle. I shook my head quickly to tell her no, and she frowned.

"Wait, I thought you were scared of them?" I said, looking back at her.

"Hell no I'm not, I said that I wasn't back there, to Ghost. I... Their ways do make sense, I guess. But... It's complicated, my mind is complicated." She finished. I laughed a bit.

I looked back through the window and noticed that they weren't yelling or laughing anymore. Not even talking. 'Where are you...?' I thought to myself as I looked through the scope. I could actually start to hear their footsteps... How close were they?!

I desperately looked around through the scope, and their footsteps gave them away. The torch was gone, they must have put it out. The light from the moon barely helped, but I could make out their silhouetted figures. They were moving down the main street of Primm, looking for who knows what.

Why are they out here? Another raid party? I let out a sigh as I thought about what we could do. The town is most likely asleep. Sniping them out wasn't even an option. Should I let Heidi run and me stop to say "hey don't kill me it's Delaney, remember me? Considered a frumentarrius by Caesar? Yeah, just saying hi." And then lie to her and say I killed them all? God that's stupid. What should I do?!

The men were now standing in the middle of the street. "Oh no." Came Heidi's voice. I faced her again.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head.

"I... I just hope they don't hurt anyone inside." Heidi fiddled with her fingers. She did say something about saving the town before. She must like people in there. With all the lying I'm doing to Heidi, I could at least help out here. An idea struck me.

"I have a plan." I said, picturing it in my mind. Heidi looked at me, waiting for more. I shuffled closer to her and whispered the plan.

"It's simple... We just create a distraction and lure them from town. But... What will the distraction be?" I asked her. One of us running and yelling, waving our hands in the air? No, we'd be killed. Or captured. I thought about throwing rocks at the gate, but that wouldn't keep them occupied. Though we could kill them off by using a flanking distraction... I was ripped from my brainstorming as Heidi spoke.

"Delaney, the NCR! Out front, in the tents? Remember?" I looked at her wide eyed - of course! The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all. Though the Legion isn't necessarily my enemy.

"Heidi you're brilliant!" I smiled widely at her and she softly giggled.

"What will we do though?" I asked, trying to keep my voice audible but quiet.

"Will we tell them there's Legion here and ask them to take them out?" She asked.

"No," I shook my head. "No, we shouldn't kill them." I froze as the words left my mouth, but she didn't seem to notice the fact that I didn't want to kill them. I'm a loyal person, and since they were practically friendlies, it felt wrong to kill them.

Heidi let out a big sigh. 'A distraction. Just one distraction!' My brain screamed at me. I felt so dumb. All we need is a distraction.

"Well, we don't have to kill them, but the NCR can." Heidi said as she took her pistol from me and put it in her holster. She slid her Varmit rifle into the strap on her back and waited for my response. I guess that's true... I still hate the idea of being responsible for my friends' death.

"I suppose..." I said. Looking back through the window, they were all exchanging some words.

"Okay. To sneak past them, we will..." I looked around, and picked up a big chunk that looked like it fell off of the demolished wall.

"We will throw this at the big metal gate, they'll check what it is, and we run for the tents." She smiled and nodded, and I threw my backpack over my shoulders. Picking up the big chunk of wall, I led her downstairs. The legion men seemed much closer now. I put a finger to my lips to tell Heidi to be quiet, and she nodded. I walked to the door that led to the back of this old building, and walked up to the big gate. I thought about just banging on it, but this rock would probably be much better. I lifted it to my face, took a look at Heidi who was in a stance that looked like she was ready to run, and threw it up at the fence.

As soon as it left my hands, I was running right behind Heidi. The loud "crash!" of the impact echoed through the quiet air, piercing our ears. We could hear the commotion of the Legion, and taking a look at the street, they weren't there. The plan must have worked!

We headed straight out the gates of Primm and to the tents in the abandoned parking lot across the street. There was ready a man up and looking around, and he saw us running towards him and yelled "Who are you?!"

We took big breathes as we reached him and began to explain.

"The... Legion is... Primm..." I tried to say between my breathing. Finally, I caught my breath and tried again.

"There's Legion in Primm. You have to get rid of them! They will kill the people, please help." I begged. Heidi was still breathing heavy.

"The Legion?!" He gasped. We nodded.

"This far out... Okay, we will deal with it. Thank you girls for telling us." He then turned and went into the tent. I turned to Heidi, who smiled.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

I guess we wouldn't be sleeping until tomorrow night.

We continued down the road that Heidi said leads to Good Springs. It was now about 5 am, and it was visibly lighter out. Not enough to even call it Sunrise, but it wasn't as dark as it was. A little bit after we ran away from Primm, we could hear shouting and gunshots. I wondered who got away or if anyone did. Honestly, I wasn't sure which is rather. If the NCR won, then Heidi's friends were safe. If not, then my friends were safe. I scratched my head and pushed the thoughts away.

"How much father? According to your Pip-Boy thingy." I asked Heidi, trying to not think too much.

"Not far at all. We go left here and it's literally there." She replied, rubbing her eyes. I sighed. That was good news I guess. But my original mission with Heidi was completely off track. My life seemed off track. The one I loved is the one I rarely get to see, I don't even know where I belong. Do I belong to the wastes with the rest of the scum and the junkies? It seems to be where I roam the most. Yet the reason I'm always in the Mojave is because of requests from Caesar.

Serving Caesar is strange for me. The legion hates women, yet he admires my work. The legionaries don't haw at me or make jokes of "wanting to try me out" when I'm around at least, but they show me almost... Respect, I think. I started off just being a horrible person and killing people for money. If someone wanted someone else dead, I would do it and get paid. And then I killed a Legion man, a Centurion I believe he was, one time. He was difficult, and nearly won but didn't. I didn't realize he wasn't alone though and they brought me to Caesar. I expected to be strung up on a cross, but instead he was impressed. And ever since, I've been helping out the Legion in secret. They never formally said I was the first women to be in the Legion, probably because they wouldn't want others to get any ideas, but I believe that they consider me part of the Legion.

The more I thought of the Legion and The Fort, the more I saw them as where my home was. After all, I'm in love with-

"Viola! Welcome to Good Springs!" Heidi put an arm around me as we walked into Good Springs.

It seemed like a ghost town, but she assured me it wasn't. We walked straight into one of the first buildings I saw that had a light up sign that read "Saloon". We sat in stools and Heidi introduced me to a bartender named Trudy. She gave us a few drinks on the house, mostly water, because she was so fond of Heidi. They both told me about how Heidi was dug up by a robot that hangs around here and she helped a merchant get away from The Powder Gangers. She seemed to be idolized in this town. I almost admired her for being so nice to these people. She helped two towns within a few days after being shot in the head.

Trudy noticed how frequently Heidi was yawning, and offered for her to sleep in a bed she had in a room somewhere around here. Heidi gladly accepted, and asked if I could join. I was actually shocked at her offer, but she said she knew I was just as tired as she was. Which was true.

Heidi walked to a room somewhere near the entrance and plopped down on the bed, practically passing out. I sat by the bed and decided I wouldn't sleep just yet. I'd be uncomfortable anyway.

Instead, I looked through my black canvas back pack. I had some weapons in there, like a switchblade and some dynamite, and also my lighter. I also had a water bottle that was almost empty and a fresh apple that I completely forgot about. I rubbed the apple on my dirty shirt and bit into it.

I also had papers folded on the bottom of my bag. They were mostly requests from Caesar, stuff I needed to remember to scavenge, or notes I used to take when people would describe who they wanted dead. I unfolded the one that was on top. It was my most recent one. The one that a Legion scout gave me while I was leaving Freeside. It's the one that said I was to bring Heidi to Caesar. There weren't many details in it, but I was excited to have heard from Caesar. It was nearly 3 months since I've seen them.

I now had a mess of all my items around me, and I noticed my extra clothes were the only thing in the bag. I looked down at my dirty khaki colored shorts that went down to my knees. They were stained with sweat, dirt, and blood in some spots. My boots were the same color as the shorts, and went up to just below my knee. They were thick, combat boots. Something I wasn't used to. But hey, they worked out fine. And my shirts, a super dirty white tank top with a thicker khaki tank top over it. I'm pretty sure it was a boy's outfit because I've seen raider women in tighter versions of this. The khaki tank top hung loosely over my fragile body, and it was very comfortable. I actually took it from a raider camp a while ago because I needed a disguise to kill somebody. I just, liked the outfit. I hope people don't think I'm a raider. I don't think I look very psychotic.

I sighed and tried to place everything neatly back into the bag, making sure to put the clothes closest to the front of the bag. I put it on the floor and used it as a pillow. I decided I would sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, Heidi was still sleeping. Her soft snoring mixed in with the music from a jukebox in Trudy's bar. I checked her pipboy for the time, and it was noon.

I rolled my neck to loosen it up, and decided to go outside and think. With how off track I am, I could really use some thinking time.

Waking out of the small room Heidi and I slept in, I passed the bar counter that Trudy stood behind and caught a glimpse of a man sitting there. Heidi said there were few people in this town, and his tan suit and hat said he wasn't from around here. With a sudden tug of curiously, I approached them.

"Hello Trudy." I said, startling the two.

"Oh! Afternoon, Delaney. Sleep well? Need some chow?" Trudy leaned on the counter and faced me. I shook my head as I answered.

"No, thanks. I'm good. I slept very well, aha I was about to go for some fresh air." I replied, taking notice to the man still sitting. He didn't even look up. Instead, he stared down at his hands that were folded on the counter.

"Suit yourself." Was all Trudy said.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, I sat in a stool that was one down from the stranger. I cleared my throat and asked "Who is this?" I felt a little bad for being so abrupt, but he actually looked up. He turned his head and I felt all the blood from my face drain.

"Hello." He said.

It was someone from Caesars Legion. An important person - the leader of the Frumantarii. It was Vulpes Inculta.

"Hey..." My voice was barely audible. I was worried that he was sent to find me because they think I've failed my mission. And he scared me, even if it's just a little bit. I've heard stories from the legionaries. Not that I see him a lot. I'm not to be seen as a member of the legion, just a helping hand.

Vulpes was an extremely smooth talker, and an even better spy for the legion. I wonder why he's here. I hope it's not because Caesar thinks I failed to bring Heidi to him.

After a few more seconds of a very tense silence and me nervously twiddling my fingers, I got up.

"I'm going to get that fresh air I, um, needed before." And I speed walked away.

I burst through the door and let out a big breath that I seemed to be holding in. Old Pete wasn't in his usual seat to the right, so I sat there and put my head in my hands.

"Ugh!" I let out.

"You seem stressed." Came an almost monotone but not quite voice. I felt as though everything froze- my mind, my breathing, even my blood. I gulped and slowly lifted my head, putting on the best poker face I could summon. As my head lifted, Vulpes looked down at me and we made eye contact for less than a split second before I shot my glance at the ground.

"Ave, Inculta." I said, hoping I was the only one who could hear the shakiness in my voice. I watched as his feet shifted and he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Risking a look at him, I noticed he was looking off into the distance.

"I am pleased that you remembered me." He replied, ignoring my hello.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, you're a very important person in the Legion." I said giving him a strange look. Honestly, it's his looks that got me to remember him. His piercing eyes that seemed to look right through everyone, his posture that was always perfect, the bored expression on his face except for when he's right about something, or the amusement in his piercing eyes that would appear when he mocks people. He was well built, like the rest of the Legion, and he intimidated me. Something, or perhaps everything, about him screamed "Dominance."

"Oh, well why don't you go yell tell Primm, I'm sure all of Good springs heard you, why leave Primm out?" And there's the hint of amusement in his pale blue eyes. His sarcasm made me smile a little actually, but I know he's being very serious. As he always is. His sarcasm just mocks me.

"Sorry." Was all I could manage to get out. He turned away, and I took a nice long blink before staring at the ground. I twiddled my fingers and he spoke again.

"Have you found the courier?"

"Yes. She's here right now."

"I need you both to come with me to the Fort. There's been a slight change of plans."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Caesar's personal orders. I-"

"Wait that won't work."

"Oh? And why not?" His faced looked extremely bored. I wish he'd show at least a little bit of interest in what I was saying.

"Well, I already told her I was bringing her to Benny." I said.

"Who?" Vulpes asked, standing in front of me and no longer leaning against the wall.

"It's a long story but he shot her in the head and her mind is set on finding him. I used that as bait to lead her to the Fort. I can't just change my story." He took this all in and seemed to be thinking for a little while.

"I had hoped you wouldn't have said anything. Alright, you're to return to the Fort alone."

"That still won't make sense! How am I supposed to make up another excuse to get away from her?"

"That's you're problem. Just leave now and she can wonder where you went off to for all I care. Caesar said that if there were any difficulties not worth dealing with that you're to drop whatever it is you're doing and see him."

I wanted to argue, but I couldn't. He looked at me a little while longer, as if waiting for a response, but it never came. He sighed.

"I'm to go back to the Fort now. Deal with thinking of an excuse to get rid of her and meet Caesar there. Good bye." He left at that.

"Ave." I muttered.

I watched as he walked away in his fancy suit and cherished the thought that is more than likely never see a legion member in anything but their armor. Thinking of what to say to Heidi, I got up and decided I'd tell her now. I was honestly curious why there had been a change of plans. Just as I stood up, the teal haired girl stepped outside.

"Heidi!" I said, a bit startled.

"Hey there, Delaney. Just came lookin' for ya."

"Well I was about to find you too." I said to her.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Um, walk with me Heidi." I said, and motioned for her to follow me. I walked down the steps and took a left. We slowly walked on, me admiring the mountains in the far distance, and Heidi looking at who knows what.

"What's up?" She asked after a little bit. We went behind the saloon and continued walking farther from it. To be honest, I panicked and didn't know where we were going or what I was going to say. I sat on a big boulder, and Heidi planted herself right by me, but facing the opposite way of me. I expected for her to pry at what I had to say, but she stayed silent, staring at something in the distance as I did.

The mountains were the same boring color of the dirt around the Mojave. New Vegas was in front of the mountains in my vision, and the bright lights were amusing to look at. I've only been there a few times, as a quick in and out, and never got to admire it. The tall building of the Lucky 38 rose high above the rest of the lights and buildings showing clear superiority. I wondered what people were doing there, and began to picture them stumbling around looking lost in their drunk states.

"I heard that the great khans helped Benny out. I remembered seeing some dudes with weird Mohawks and stuff before I was shot..." Heidi broke the silence.

"The Great Khans?" I asked, turning my head to look at her. Heidi still stared forward, though she now has on a face that shows she's thinking hard about something. After a moment of silence, she spoke again.

"Yeah," She turned and looked at me.

"I have to find them. I mean, I know you're leading me to him, but if they were closer than he is then maybe we could stop by and ask them about him?" An alarm went off in my brain. A flag, an alarm, flashing red lights - this could be my chance.

"Wait I-I-" with all my excitement I started talking very fast.

"The Great Khans are in Red Rock Canyon! And they had Benny!" I said, standing up with my excitement.

"Really?! He's there?!" She then stood up too, her eyes shined, probably at the thoughts of what she could do to hurt him.

"Yes, yes you can go now!" I said to her, trying to smile.

"I can...? Wait - I can! Where is this place we can leave like right this second! Come on lead the way!" She was motioning with her hands for me to go, but I didn't move an inch.

"Heidi... I can't go. I actually brought you here to tell you this whole thing."

"What? But we are partners now, I need you."

"No, you'll be fine. I'll just mark the place on your Pip-Boy and you'll be off."

"I... I know we've only been together for about a day, but -"

"I don't need this dramatic good-bye, Heidi." I laughed a bit, and her face instantly lifted.

"Haha, good. I'm horrible at those. So, after I kill Benny, where can I find you?"

"... You can- no, you know what? I'll find you. Okay?" Heidi seemed to think about this for a while, but finally nodded once she was done.

"So, I guess we will meet again. Well, good-bye." She said, waking away.

"Vale, Heidi."

After Heidi left, I went to grab my backpack from the saloon, and immediately made my way to Cottonwood Cove to get to The Fort. Cursor Lucullus was waiting for me when I arrived, and we chatted about few things that have happened while I was away, though he himself didn't really know. I always like him because he was so kind, or as kind as a member of the Legion can get. He didn't treat me like dirt because I was a woman. He treated me like a person because of the tasks I've accomplished. I felt as though he respected me, and for that, I respected him too.

We waved goodbye as I arrived at the Fort. The man who confiscates my weapons once again asked for them, so I just gave him my whole backpack because all it had were weapons, magazines and books, clothes, and medicines. Then I went straight to Caesars tent, and the guards let me in. He was sitting in his throne as usual, taking to Vulpes Inculta who was by his side, and some Praetorian guards scattered around. He acknowledged me with a smile and sat up in his chair.

"Ah, Delaney. You arrived quicker than I had expected. Hello." I smiled back at him and bowed my head a bit.

"Lord Caesar, Hello. Yes it appears I have."

"I'm glad, we just finished discussing the next steps in our plans."

"Plans, sir? For what, the war?"

"For everything! Yes, the war and all."

"And I'm involved in this, Lord Caesar?" The room went silent, or, more than it already was. Caesar looked at his men before answering me.

"Yes, Delaney, I want you to aid us as you always have. I have big news to tell my Legion, and it involves you." I was stunned at this. I've never really been a part of anything, especially the Legion. I was usually just the one who would show up, help out, leave and repeat.

"I-sir- I'm confused."

"Don't be! All will be clearer than a crystal in a few moments. Alright men!" He yelled as he pushed himself up. He seemed to struggle at getting up, perhaps just due of old age.

"I want everyone in the Fort to gather outside of their tents. And hurry it up." The room filled with yells of "Yes, sir!" And "Hail Caesar!" And such, and it immediately emptied, Caesar involved. All that was left was me, and as I steered to follow everyone, a voice began to speak.

"Did you leave the courier to wonder where you've gone to?" It was Vulpes Inculta. Just him and me in the tent.

"No." Was all I said, and started walking again. He followed.

"Please don't tell me you killed her?"

"I didn't. I'm not that stupid, you guys clearly need her for something. I wish you'd tell me though."

"It's a rather long story. As Caesar said, all will be clear." I didn't answer him after that. I never really enjoyed talking to him. Every time I see him all I can picture was the stories from the legionaries, and they made me uncomfortable. We walked in silence then until we reached a large number of Legion members all kneeling or bowing in front of theirs lined up tents and Caesar walked through them. He stood by Vulpes and they both turned to face the Legion. All important people were by Caesar, and I felt out of place. I began to walk away to kneel with the rest of the Legion, but someone grabbed. My arm and pulled me back.

"You belong up here." Said Vulpes. I opened my mouth to say something, but Caesar began yelling.

"My Legion! Thank you for gathering here. I know how badly you all want your sleep so I'll make this quick." Caesars voice boomed across the camp, keeping everyone's full attention.

"First matter of business that I found fitting for you to know is that we have finished out plans to take Hoover Dam!" A loud roar echoed around, many sounds like "woop!" And chants of the Legion could barely be deciphered. Caesar let them continue for a short while before making a gesture for them to quiet down, and they obeyed.

"Lastly, this is very important for you to understand. Delaney, if you would step forward by me." Who?

Wait, me!? My face went pale, everybody's eyes were on me, all faces alike with how they were showing confusion. I obeyed Lord Caesar and slowly stepped forward, looking down from the pressure of everyone looking at me. I reached his side, and he patted my back once.

"As you all have noticed, Delaney has been a free woman walking around for a few years now. She has helped us in numerous ways, leading us to victory in many different ways. I would like to hereby name her a part of the legion." My jaw dropped. I stared at Caesar, who awaited the crowds' response. Everybody stayed completely silent. Caesar looked around at his most trusted men who were lined up behind him. They all began to clap, probably because that's what Caesar wanted. He turned around and looked at the crowd again, and they all just clapped. There was no emotion, and the claps weren't enthusiastic or loud. They hated this idea, and only clapped for the happiness of their lord.

"That is all. Bonum nox." And he left, the line of people behind him following, including me, who was still shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Legatus Lanius asked if he could chat with Caesar alone in his tent, and people such as his Praetorian guards, Alerio, Cursor Lucullus, and Otho went home to sleep on what they had just heard. Lucullus gave me a pat on the back as he passed. I decided to wait for Caesar to finish with the Legate so I could talk about me being a part of this. Throughout the time I've assisted them, they tried to make it clear that I was just a temporary helping hand. They made sure to show me the slave girls and often tell me how lucky I was to be a free women allowed in and out of the Fort willingly. Not once did I take advantage of the Legion. Not once did I ask to join them. Not once did I show interest in joining, so the news that I'm to be a member was as annoying to me as it was to everyone else.

Uck, I know, I'm so ungrateful.

So I would talk to Caesar about it. He never asked if I'd like to join. I didn't want to join. I've never really been committed to a group of people. There are friends I've made, people I enjoyed being around, some I could say I even loved be it as a friend or more serious. I could easily work with one person and stay committed, but 3 is a crowd and I always end up leaving. And there are many more people in the legion than 3.

Crowds are scary, anyway.

There was a slight breeze out tonight but it was comfortable. The dirty outfit I've had on since I was with Heidi was perfect for the weather because it layered up, protecting me from the cold with my multiple shirts and boots with the thick socks, and yet kept me cool with the short sleeves and shorts. I sat on the ground with my legs in what I call Pretzel style. Seeing a foot step in front me practically made me jump, and I looked up and met the gaze of Vulpes.

"Did you know?" I asked, looking back down, finding my fingers much more interesting as I began to fiddle with them.

"Know what?" Came his sly voice.

"Don't play dumb. You're most likely the most intelligent man here, dumb doesn't suit you." I expected a slap to the face seeing that I was no longer a guest here, but a member. It never came, though. Instead, he chuckled.

"I shall take that as a compliment. And to answer your question, no, I didn't know that you'd be part of this." There was a silence as I thought. He sat down beside me. I gulped, and scooched ever so slightly so he wouldn't notice.

"Liar." I said, now shifting so that I could both sit on my knees and inch farther away without him realizing. I just didn't want to be close to anybody. Personal space is my favorite.

"Why do you say that?" Vulpes mused. I could feel him looking at me, and I stared up at the sky and focused the bright, twinkling stars which always seemed to calm my nerves.

"You pulled me beside you when Caesar was giving his speech," I took a pause and sat up straight with a manly look on my face and began to mock his voice, but sillier, "You belong up here, Delaney! I am Vulpes!" I slouched and smiled to myself, and looked over at him, who was now completely facing me with a very stern look on his face. My smile disappeared.

"That wasn't funny." I said to him blankly, hoping he wouldn't be upset that I just mocked him. The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly though, and he too began to look at the stars.

"Hm, dare I say I enjoy the fact that you aren't afraid of me?" I laughed on the inside as I remembered the very near past where I couldn't breathe in Trudy's Saloon in Good Springs because of how nervous he made me feel. It's strange that I'm less afraid now because he's much more capable - or rather, allowed - to physically beat me if he sees fit.

"Dare _I_ say that I _am_ afraid of you?"

"You speak rather boldly for someone who fears their opposite conversationalist. Why is that, might I ask?" He made a good point. I honestly wasn't too sure.

"I... Maybe it's because you're smart, and you aren't, well, dumb, like most of the people I talk to. Or maybe it's the fact that you actually talk to me like I'm human and don't just throw threats around because I'm a woman. Honestly I have no idea. Perhaps I talk "boldly" as you say because of the fact that I am scared and it's just some defense mechanism." I was actually looking at him now, and his face showed he truly listened to me. I could see it in his face that he had heard me, understood every word, and rationalized it in his brain.

"So you do speak more than a few words? My, my, full of surprises today."

"Vulpes, thank you," Ignoring his question, I blurted that out. His eyebrows went up in confusion and he simply asked, "What for?"

"For actually listening to me. People never really hear what I'm saying when I talk and I appreciate the fact that you listened." He just looked back at the stars. It's amazing how I was so scared of him so recently, and now it's as if I'm talking to one of my old pals. The tension between us has disappeared, and I can admit that I was happy about it. It seems as though I've made a new friend. Even if this thought was one sided, it made me smile.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I no longer focused on the stars. I was much more interested in the yelling between Legatus Lanius and Caesar. The Legates voice was deep and intimidating, while Caesar had the voice of any 50 year old man who always sounded as though he knew what he were talking about and talked in his mixed tones of "I am superior" and "As a matter-o-fact." Their words could hardly be heard through the big, thick tent, but I knew they were talking about me. What else would the Legate be so upset over? He never liked me. Not that it mattered, I never was fond of him either.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Came Vulpes' voice suddenly.

"If you're talking about me being a member of this Legion, then I can tell you honestly - I'm not just saying this to make you happy - that I don't like it." I wanted to say more, but I couldn't find the right words. It felt as though he'd sense that I don't like to be depended on, especially in large groups, and begin to pry on my past, looking for some deep meaning, when really there was nothing. It's just who I am and how I feel.

"I expected you'd be happy." Came his reply. I lifted my eyebrows and looked at him.

"I'm just..." A deep breath escaped my mouth. What was there to say? I simply didn't want to join. I'd just have to tell Lord Caesar thanks, but no thanks.

"I used to fear being in groups too." Vulpes began. I looked at him, and his eyes, those icy blue piercing eyes that would scream at me, "Hey! I know you're lying!" were no longer scary. They were sincere, and understanding. Rather than seeing through me, I felt as though he could see into me, reading my feelings and thoughts.

"How'd you-"

"You practically squirm whenever people are around you." Vulpes cut into my question, answering it before I even asked. He'd read my mind and known how I felt. He's either a lot more caring and analytical than anyone I've ever known before, or Jesus. But as usual, he's all secrets.

"How'd you get over that and join this huge group of... This Legion?" I smiled up at him, but he turned his head.

"I looked at the positives," I knew he wasn't finished, "Almighty Caesar was always logical, and when I joined I learned that I could depend on people. But I rose through the ranks quickly and they soon began depending on me and I simply got used to it." I frowned when he began to speak of Caesar and the Legion. For a moment, I felt as though there was more to him than ways to win this war.

"Get the fuck out!" Came Caesars voice, and Lanius came stumbling out of the tent. I held back my smile as the Legate looked back, straightened his posture, and promptly left. He ignored Vulpes and I, not even glancing at us. I looked at Vulpes, who motioned with his hand for me to get up. I stood and brushed myself off. "Okay," I thought to myself, "You just had a whole conversation with the leader of the Frumantarii, you can surely talk to this guy." Taking a deep breath, I opened the tent flap. Caesar was walking back to his throne muttering something, and just before he sat upon his throne, I called out "Lord Caesar, sir?" In a voice a lot more feeble than I had wanted. He turned around, saw my head peeking through, and welcomed me in.

"Ah, Delaney, someone who is not a whiner for once. Come in. What did you have in mind?"

I approached him slowly, one step at a time, and was finally beginning to feel more relaxed with the deep breaths. Or maybe I felt like fainting, it's hard to tell.

I reached him, and kneeled before him with my fist to my heart.

"Sir, thank you for giving me a chance to talk." I began, and lifted my head to meet his gaze. He had a faint smile on his face, and I rose. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue, so I did.

"Lord Caesar that was such an unexpected thing and all I can think of it is why you did it."

"Delaney, you have been so helpful that I had to repay you. Perhaps I'm just feeling kind lately. I truly think you will do this Legion a lot of good. But as my men have trained for years, centuries for some, you have not trained at all." He paused to look at me for effect, and I took this as a chance to stop him.

"Lord Caesar if I may be so bold to say, what if I didn't want to be part of any of this?" My foot seemed to automatically take a step back, and I bit my lip hoping that he wouldn't take that the wrong way.

"Well then, I don't think you would have helped us out so much. Seriously Delaney, I want you to do even more good for the legion than you've been doing. And I've thought about your past quite often, about how you'd sneak around to kill for cash. It peaks my interest. So for now, I'd like you to act as - not be - one of my spies to collect more information or whatever it is we need. You'll be more of a Scavenger Spy in a way. For me. Or whoever I ask to give you orders. You have a clever mind, Delaney, and most of these shit-for-brains don't seem as cunning to be even take on top consideration to sneak around the Mojave doing missions we need." I sighed but tried to keep it quiet. He wasn't quite listening to me.

"Domine, will I still be able to leave and come back freely?" His chuckle went on longer than it should have seeing as it wasn't funny.

"Delaney, you're a part of something big here and now. You don't even need to travel back and forth from your new home here at the Fort to wherever else you go."

"Lord Caesar what I am getting at is-"

"Vulpes can show you where you'll be staying for now on. You can try on some armor, see which ones fit and just listen to your superiors. Vulpes is the head of my Frumentarii, so he will guide you well. Now, ave, I'd like to get some sleep." Caesar rose from his fancy throne, and began walking away. It was no use, he wasn't listening to me. His ears were blocked with the sound of him winning the Battle of Hoover Dam.

And probably hair.

I turned around and trudged my way out of the tent, and saw Vulpes in the same spot.

"He's going to bed, I doubt he'll want to talk to you." Vulpes stood up and looked at the tent for a while.

"He said I'm a frumentarius, so can you please show me my way to wherever you'd let me sleep?"

Vulpes seemed shocked, his eyes wider than usual for just a second before regaining composure.

"Just, go pick a tent." And with that, he went into Caesars tent. I sighed for a long, overly dramatic time, and slouched. This absolutely sucked. Beginning to trudge again, a part of me wanted to stay and eavesdrop on what Caesar and Vulpes were saying. Vulpes probably doesn't want me here either. I should just go find a tent, and pass out. I made my way to the nearest set of tents.

The closest section was around where the blacksmith was always working to sharpen their machetes, and I looked down through the tents to see there were three beds not taken at the end. I walked around all of the tents and chose the one that was farthest down from everybody. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I was awakened by the same soft sound of beating drums that's always keeping a constant cadence in the air. The sun was just rising, and I also noticed that all the men who were in tents beside me were not in their bedrolls. I sat there for a while, taking the hair tie out my wavy blonde ponytail and fixed it. My stomach growled, and I regretted giving that man my whole backpack when I arrived at the fort. It had all my food and water in it. I really hope I can still get that back.

If I'm to be considered part of the frumentarii, I'd have to be with them now, right? I decided to get up and ask Caesar about what even goes on now that I'm a member.

I marched my way up the steps, ignoring the glares from random legionaries, and realized that I felt wide awake. Last night's sleep was good.

Reaching Caesars tent, the Praetorian Guard nodded at me and opened the tent flap. I thanked him walked in, going straight to Caesar. A feeling of disappointment hung over me when I noticed that Vulpes, who was always at Caesars side by the throne, wasn't there.

"Good morning, Domine." I started. He smiled as he spoke.

"Indeed it is, Delaney. Was there something you needed?"

"Well, yeah. I don't know where to go or what to do now that I'm a member."

"No, no, Delaney. Not a member. You're to be considered as a member. It'd be rather bold to have a women assume the position of a legionary." I took a deep breath. Sexism is another reason for why I never wanted to stay with the legion. First of all, they wouldn't let me join if I did. Second, I didn't want to! But here I am, still a free women in the Legion. I guess.

"I still don't know where to go, shouldn't I be with the frumentarii?"

Caesar sighed and shifted around in his seat, "Yes. Vulpes will tell you anything you need to know, we had a talk last night."

"Where is he? And is he with the other frumentarii?" I asked. I tried to hide from him how excited I was. Vulpes was the only who seemed to not despise me here. I should be happy, this whole mess is an honor. I'm so ungrateful.

But at least I have my reasons to be ungrateful.

"Yes, he should be in his tent. It's behind the small hill we are currently on, with this tent on top? And I doubt he has any frumentarii with him, they're all probably still out on a mission I sent them on..." I let this sink in for a minute, and seeing as he had no more to say I nodded my head, spun around on my heels, and left. Funny, I used to never know where any of these people slept. I guess I just thought that they simply didn't sleep. What a crazy thought.

I left the tent, and the sun was high in the sky, very bright and hot. My body slouched a bit under the heat, one of my worst favorite things to deal with. I continued walking around Caesars big tent until I reached the back. There was indeed a tent back here, actually, there were three. There were words stitched on the sides of each tent. The first one said "Praetorian Dux," the second said "Legatus," and the last, which was farther spaced than the first two read "Frumentarii Dux."

What does that even mean?

I decided to look in the one farthest down considering Vulpes was the frumentarii leader. Upon reaching the tent, I took a deep breath and pushed the flap open. It was empty.

Well, empty as in nobody in it. There were things such as furniture. It was pretty big too. There was a couch on the right with a small table in front of it with three books on it. Looking down further there was a tent wall strung to the sides revealing a big bed. Lamps were around here and there, and as I walked towards the bedroom part of the tent, there was a book shelf against the right side. It was packed with books on the shelves and piled on top of it. Beside the bed on the left side was a small table with one drawer, and a lamp on top. If this was really Vulpes' tent, I can tell that he reads a lot.

I decided to leave and do something besides wait in his tent. I had a feeling that he wouldn't like it if I were snooping around in his living quarters. Taking a last glimpse of everything around, I turned around and went to the tent flap. I was about to open it when it got pulled the other way. Vulpes was about to walk in, but he stopped in the middle of entering when he saw me. His eyebrows were quirked and my face was red. We were in silence for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Vulpes spoke first.

"I, there, I wasn't, it-" My stuttering was interrupted as I saw his lips twist up into a smile.

"What?!" I spat, "Why are you laughing?!"

"I just find pleasure in how nervous you are."

"I'm not nervous." I looked down and thought for a while. Well, I was nervous because I thought he'd flip out on me for being in here. But not because I'm talking to him.

"Then what do you call it?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Vulpes I am not scared of you!" I sighed. The same mocking, ghost of a smile remained on his face.

"I didn't say you were scared of _me,_ just in general right now. What are you doing in here anyway?" His eyebrow raised just a tad and his stance shifted to a more relaxed one.

"Caesar told to me find you and get work. Or something. Whatever you guys do. He said you'd be here."

His already raised eyebrow was now even higher. "Oh really?"

"Um... Yeah." Tch. What else was there to say?

"You do understand that you're not actually a frumentarius, yes?" He walked forward as he spoke, and farther into the room.

"I... But I'm to be considered-"

"To be considered as part of the legion. Treated as a legionary. I talked to Lord Caesar last night after you. You're to assist us as you always have. The only difference is that we now control you more than before."

I looked at the ground. Before, I didn't want to be a member because I'd lose some free time. But now that I'm actually thinking this through, it's worse than what I was expecting. They can psychically beat me if they see fit, they can tell me what to do and where to go, limit my sleep and food and water to whatever they wanted. I've seen new recruits and how they get treated throughout my time here. Sure, they act all tough out there in the Wastes, but in here they are the scum compared to everyone. Except for slaves. What you would consider a very useless life form in the legion is not just a woman, but a slave. They're seen as a person without principles or morals. An utterly useless person, used only to produce more children to join the Legion, or to solve members sexual needs. I suppose I should be more grateful.

"I do have a job for you though." Vulpes ripped open my thoughts with his sudden words. He was standing in front of me, eying me weirdly, and holding my black canvas backpack.

"My bag!" I exclaimed.

"Yes... The gatekeeper said you usually would have retrieved it on your way out, but since you are not to leave, you never got the chance."

I took it out of his hands and threw it over my shoulders.

"So what's that job you had for me?" Having my bag on me made my mood lighten a bit. It reminded me of who I am - Who I was.

"It shouldn't be too difficult for you with all that you've done. I need you to go around and collect dog tags from the men."

"Seriously? That's all?" This sounded like an incredible waste of time.

"Yes. Too difficult? Perhaps you can clean the slave pens if that's easier..."

"I'm not a slave!" I yelled. His face didn't change at all. Just that annoying calm face that never showed any emotion besides that sarcastic smirk. I sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll get the dog tags. Who would have them?"

"Aurelius of Phoenix will have the abundance of them. If he asks to personally retrieve them from a different person you are to do so. Show him respect, you're a fake legionary and he's an important Centurion."

"Why are you being so mean?" I blurted out. My voice sounded hurt, something I didn't want. There was a feeling of regret right after I asked it, but he reacted differently than what I expected. He seemed confused.

"I mean, you were being nice to me last night. You agreed with some things I said and today you're a different person. I know that throughout my time serving the Legion, be it the few hours I've been a fake member or the last few years I helped out, we haven't talked. I've seen you be mean but you always showed a continued respect and loyalty to those you enjoyed being around. Like to me last night."

"To be quite honest, Caesar told me not to give you any tasks that required a large amount of thinking and analyzing. Not even easy, physical tasks. He wants you to train, and only focus on that."

"He does...?"

"Yes, he does. He will have more details upon your return but for now, vale."

I turned around and left. I excitedly walked and made my way to Cursor Lucullus, who would take me back to Cottonwood Cove. This task wasn't necessarily what I would have wanted, but it's something. Ignoring the stares I still got from other Legionaries, and the whispering followed by giggling into each other's ears, I quickly arrived at the gate to leave, and was about to but the gatekeeper stopped me.

"You can't just leave whenever you want, profligate." He said.

"Dude, seriously? Profligate? I'm considered a member here, I'm not dissolute or useless. If I was, I'm sure Lord Caesar would have taken care of that. Besides, I have to leave. I have stuff to do."

He raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight to one side, then crossed his arms.

Before he spoke again, but mumbled it to himself before becoming audible, "On what business?"

"Legion business, Vulpes assigned it to me. He's expecting me back soon so can I get through now?"

"Vulpes assigned you work? Like, the leader of out Frumentarri?" He seemed shocked.

"No, no. The other Vulpes in the legion."

"Pff. Just like the profligates, can never be serious. You're lucky I don't get you whipped for showing your superiors disrespect." He moved out of the way and began opening the gate. As I walked, I watched him.

"Superiors, huh? I'm sure that a frumentarius is a higher rank than gatekeeper." My pace picked up so he wouldn't get the last words. I know I'm not actually a frumentarius, but he doesn't need to know that. Cursor Lucullus was sitting in Pretzel style by the big canyon steep. He noticed me approaching him.

"Ave, Delaney. I assume you're not just here to chat. Where are you off to? "

"Hello, Cursor. And yes, I'd love to chat, but I'm only off to Cottonwood Cove. Simple tasks are to be done by me." He stood up and began to untie the knot holding the boat to the wooden posts.

"Yes, congratulations on your becoming of a member in red. You're going to get armor, yes?"

"Yep. Probably today. Caesar wants me to do stuff outside of Fortification Hill as I have before, but I guess now I get to be treated like shit as everyone else who's a low rank." Cursor Lucullus actually laughed.

"Where would the fun be without some nice name callings and beatings?"

"Everywhere." I replied. He finished preparing the boat and motioned for me to get in. He stood on the ground and as I began to put a foot in, he put his hand out to steady me.

"You're right. And Caesars Legion is not about fun. It's about listening to whoever is higher than you, and respecting the legion. Work hard and you'll progress, it's all worth it." I smiled as our hands came in contact. The only things my hands have felt lately are guns and grenades. I mumbled a thanks to him and he got in too. We began moving.

"No problem. But seriously, Delaney. It's an honor that you're allowed to be in such a position. Don't be so ungrateful."

"What do you know? You're just the transportation from one end to another." I smiled and looked up at him. He was smiling too.

"You're right. But I'm still respectful to everyone, even women. That's why Caesar keeps me. If I acted rude and better than everyone he'd have my head on one of the other welcoming posts. Be grateful."

"I'm not ungrateful. I'm just not ecstatic either. This position I'm just gives people permission to push me around. I mean, I'm obviously doing something right if I'm here. Why can't they see that genders don't matter?"

"It's just what we believe. Changing that will take a very long time. And more people like you, especially women. You're going to go through a lot of training if what you said before about Caesar starting you off with small jobs first was true. The discipline here is brutal, but it all leads to a meaning."

I didn't answer him. Everything he said was true and logical. I need someone like him around. I can picture me being around him a lot in my time here.

The ride was pretty long after that. The sun was casually in the sky, continuing to beat heat down onto us. It was a hot day, and the air was especially dry. Once we arrived at Cottonwood Cove, Lucullus didn't offer me help exiting the boat. I didn't take it to heart, either. Everyone would question him, and probably kill him for being nice to me. Because I'm both a woman and a fake frumentarius. A fake version of anything would automatically be a low rank, I'm sure.

"Okay so Vulpes said Aurelius of Phoenix is a Centurion, which means he should look much more important than everybody else..." I thought to myself, trying to remember what a Centurion looked like. They were not often around and about when I would be at the Fort. They'd always be doing their duties. I kept on walking around, quite aimlessly. "I'm pretty sure they had armor that looked like-"

"Uff!" A sound escaped my mouth as I walked into something. "A lot like that." I thought to myself as I looked up. Yep. Definitely Centurion. Aurelius of Phoenix was snarling down at me. I'm almost positive my heart stopped. Clumsy 'ol me just walked into a Centurion, no big deal.

"I am so sorry." I said, taking multiple steps back. Now that the complete from of him was in view, I could see that I made him drop a bag, and some items spilled out of it. I immediately dropped myself to the ground and began picking it up.

"I really am just so sorry, I'm such a klutz I know, please forgive me, and oh don't worry about that stuff I'll pick it up-"

"Shut up, women! And get your profligate hands off of my stuff!"

"But, Sir I just-" I stopped and looked down at what I was picking up. My hand, halfway inside the bag, was holding a pack of cigarettes. Risking a glance, I looked up and saw him looking at me closely. I dropped the pack inside the bag and handed him the bag. All of the stuff seemed to be picked up, except for a few bottles that have rolled behind him. Beer bottles.

"Alcohol...?" I whispered.

"What?" He said, making my glance shoot from the bottles to his eyes. Now I'm confused.

"Oh, uh, nothing! I just came here to gather the dog tags you've collected from other members. So if you could just give me them I can leave and um..." I quit my rambling and stood up, dusting myself off. He still eyed me strangely, but with his words, "Follow me," I could finally breathe again. He led me up a small staircase of one of the abandoned buildings here. His room was in it, at the top.

"Wait here." He commanded and went into his room.

As soon as the door closed I looked around at the other people to make sure they weren't watching, and I bent back and made a face like I was screaming as loudly as possible. I jumped up and down and continued silently screaming. My brain screamed gibberish at me such as "WHAT THE FUCK" and "WHY DOES HE HAVE THAT" but mostly consisting of "BLAAAARGNNGASDHUJ". And then he came back out and I froze with my hands behind my back and good posture.

"What, are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, sir." My face was blank. Glad I got that out. Well, kind of got out.

"Weird woman. Anyways, here, take this. That's all I've received lately. Slackers." Aurelius handed me a tan sack. It was pretty heavy.

"Is there anybody you'd like me to gather more from?"

"Hah, no. It is there job to bring it to me. I won't have you making their lives even just a tad bit easier. That's all. Vale." He left and went back down the metal staircase. Taking a glance into the bag he gave me I could see that there were a lot of dog tags. A lot of dead NCR soldiers.

Oh well.

My attention was now at the door. The door leading to his room. Curiously turned my head. Left, nobody looking, then right, nobody looking. My hand reached for the door knob and I quickly whipped open the door and shut it behind me. Some giggling escaped my mouth. Adrenaline from sneaking around is quite literally a drug to me. I used to sneak around murdering people after all. The feeling of a successful amount of sneaking and never getting caught would make me tingle with excitement, as I did now. But I wasn't here to kill. Just to see if I can find more "profligate" items like in his bag. I mean, maybe it wasn't his.

I went to the desk that was in the middle of the room. Opening a drawer on it, I found a brass knuckles type of weapon. I put it on my hand, over my knuckles, and taking a closer look I saw that it was made from NCR dog tags. I put it back in the drawer, and noticed a magazine I've read before myself, "Grognak the Barbarian" I laughed pretty loudly at that.

I closed the drawer and looked at his bed that was in the corner. There was an empty beer bottle and a full one, along with an ashtray by the nightstand that had a full cigarette not yet lit in it. So it was his stuff in the bag. Oh and let's not forget about that teddy bear covered up with its head on the pillow here. With my curiosity satisfied, I turned around and made my way to the door.

The door opened easily as I pull on it. Then I heard a "What the-?!" And met the shocked expression of Aurelius of Phoenix again. Caught.

We both seemed to stand there for a while, but in reality it was probably just a few seconds. My mouth opened to talk, but I regretted that because his fist - his humongous, metal gauntlet covered fist - immediately hit me right in my right eye area.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes suddenly fluttered open. Well, my eye. My left eye opened. The right eye, well, once a random slave girl dabbed a cloth with warm water over it, it finally opened. It was sore, very, very sore, but I could see just fine through all the squinting.

The girl was quiet, even when she asked "Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it really hurts though. There's this constant throbbing in it. And I have a head ache." I replied.

"Well, you'll just have to pull through it." She said. Her sass actually surprised me, slave girls were usually very kind or very quiet. I didn't take offense to it though. She must be jealous that I'm a free women. Hell, I'd be jealous if our positions were swapped. I kind of pictured me and the slaves getting along in the future, but clearly they dislike me.

This girl must also have sassed me because I'm so used to medicines for whatever pain needs to go away, I almost expected for her to give me some. Though I am well aware of the Legion's no alcohol or medicine policy. She must have known that I expected that, she must have asked if I was okay to see if there was actually something wrong with me, as in being blind.

I studied her. She wasn't looking at me, she was tending to a bucket filled with water. The cloth she used to wipe my eye was sitting in the bucket. The rags she wore were dirty and tattered, with the big red X painted across the front. A symbol to show who she belonged to, the Legion. Though the rags loosely fitted her the way it is, I could still see that she was skinny and boney. She seemed so fragile. Her posture wasn't straight as she took the bucket to the other side of the tent, and it wasn't straight when she returned. I noticed that she was limping on her left leg, and there wasn't any type of foot wear on her feet, only some rags wrapped around them.

She was now standing above the bed I'm lying on, and my eye throbbed with pain the longer I forced it to look up at her. Her dark brown eyes seemed empty and robotic. Her dirty brown hair was down and choppy, barely reaching her shoulders. She was very fair skinned, and there was a slight green, unhealthy tint to her.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around so I wouldn't have to look at her anymore.

"The tent of the frumentarri leader. He should be back any minute now." I noticed she didn't talk for long. You asked her something, she'd answer and that's the end. No laughs, facial expressions, eye contact, feelings. Just a straight answer. _She must be_ _hollow_ , I thought.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, I shifted myself so that I was sitting up more. I still looked around, and realized this was indeed Vulpes' tent. There was the bedside table to my left with a book on it, and more bookshelves stuffed with books and magazines all around as I've seen before.

I could then see Vulpes walk in across the tent, and he approached me. He looked at the slave girl, and she bowed her head low, not out of respect, but to avoid eye contact. He stood at the end of the bed.

"You couldn't even handle collecting a few dog tags for me? Hah, thank Mars we didn't ask more of you." He didn't seem completely serious. There was a mocking tone in his voice.

"Hey! I collected the dog tags just fine! It was my curiosity that got me in this position. It's not like I even did anything wrong, Vulpes, he-"

"Yes, _your_ curiosity. Nobody else's. Anything that is yours that ended up affecting you, and if it ends as really just a problem for you, is your doing. And if the results of your doing is negative, such as getting punched in the face by a centurion, well, that's your fault. So do tell, Delaney, how you could possibly find a way to bring violence into a job so simple as to just collect something." I pursed my lips out of frustration.

"Listen, you would have done what I did too if you-" I started, only for him to interrupt me again.

"No. Just give me a straight answer. How did you get him to punch you in the face?"

"Ugh! Stop interrupting and I'll say! Sheesh! I was in his room, okay? Snooping around in his room!" I was practically yelling now.

"Was that so difficult?" He said, crossing his arms and shifting his stance.

"You give me headaches!" I yelled. My eye throbbed, along with my growing headache.

"Vice versa."

After a few seconds, I spoke, "Will you listen to me now?" He seemed to think for a bit, before replying with a, "Sure."

"So what happened was I walked into him and he dropped a bag and I started to pick stuff up," he quietly chuckled for a second, "And I noticed that the stuff I was picking up was alcohol and cigarettes." I took a pause to look at his face, which suddenly seemed to appear interested.

"Yeah, so I went up to his room to see if it was actually his stuff and I found more in his room."

"You found what in his room?"

"An empty beer bottle next to a full one, and a cigarette not yet lit."

I waited for him to reply, but he never did. His eyes were glued to the ground and he seemed to be thinking.

"You were supposed to get your armor today, then meet with Caesar. Are you alright to continue on with that?" He finally said.

"I guess I am." I replied. It's just a punch in the face, it's not like I was set on fire.

"Good. Go to Caesars tent first, I'll grab your armor to save time. We will talk more of Aurelius later."

"Wait! What if he asks about the eye? Do I tell him what happened? And do I tell him about the alcohol?"

"If he brings it up, just answer honestly."

He turned around and left, and I stood up afterwards, stretching and yawning. He's not so great with goodbyes.

After rolling my neck a bit, I exited the tent. It was still bright out, with no breeze whatsoever. I made my way around the tent to enter Caesar's, and I walked up to him sitting in his throne as usual. He was talking to what looked to be a praetorian based on what I know, but when he saw me he waved his hand and the guard took a few steps back.

"Delaney, you're here much later than expected." He started.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Oh don't worry about me, I've got much business to keep me busy. Though I do wonder, what kept you?"

My glance went from his eyes to the ground. I should tell him what happened, like Vulpes said.

Or, I can talk around it.

"Hah, what hasn't kept me? Quite a busy day. I can only imagine the amount of work you've had, being the leader and all."

Caesar chuckled a bit, "Yes, indeed Delaney! Quite a busy day indeed. I'll just tell you now, I want you to begin training tomorrow. You'll train with my man who trains both new recruits and those born into the Legion. You'll be doing some stamina building, for the first few days, then hand-to-hand combat training, and depending on if he feels that you've got the gist of it, you'll move up. Next he will teach you how to use melee weapons, primarily the machete. Though based upon your past, I'm sure you'll breeze through that too."

I hate when he brings up my past. So I killed a few people for money. I wish people would just forget about it. But he was right, I was great with hand held and melee weapons. I still remember my dagger that had become a part of me back in the days... It was buried now, along with those days.

"Yes, Domine. What time and where tomorrow?"

"Sunrise, all day, on the steps that are by the gate before you can get to my tent. This tent. You'll meet him there. Now, you're to retrieve your armor. If it doesn't fit, tell the blacksmith. And I recommend telling him if anything wrong with it, you'll be wearing it for a while. Vale."

"Vale, Domine." I spun around on my heels and left the tent. Vulpes was standing outside holding some legion armor. "Come on." He said, and I followed him back to his tent.

He handed me the armor and a pair of dark brown boots when we got in. I looked at it for a bit. It seemed to be ordinary recruit armor.

"Am I supposed to wear it now?" I asked him, still studying it.

"Now and however long until you leave Fortification Hill."

"Alright." I mumbled. My attention turned to him. He was just standing there, showing no sign of leaving. I tucked some loose hair behind my ear.

"Um..."

"Is there a problem?"

"I have to get changed." I said, though it sounded more like a question. Vulpes seemed to think for a while, and he gave me a weird look before replying

"Oh, you want me to leave?" He took a small step back. I returned the strange stares he was giving me.

"Yes." I said. And with that, he turned around and left. That was weird. I suppose he's used to being all manly and changing with guys though.

Still weird.

Once he was out, I waited a few seconds before I took off my current clothes. I left on my underwear and tank top, and slid the heavy armor up. First it was the skirt, which had a belt to tie it tightly. Then a heavy shirt with armor sewed into it, which could only be put on over my head. It was pretty long, covering the top of the skirt. It smelled pretty bad too, and the cloth of the skirt was all tattered and dirty.

The metal on the armor itself seemed clean though. It was shiny and new looking. I picked up my clothes, and thought about putting them in my backpack, but I realized I still didn't have it. I sighed, deciding I would get it back today. Taking off my current boots, I tried to put my feet in the new ones but found that there were actually black long socks in it. I slid them on and smiled. Socks are a luxury I didn't even have before, and once I slid on the boots I smiled at how much comfort they added. The tops of them showed a bit above the boots.

Leaving the tent, I squinted once outside. Vulpes was standing there, not particularly doing anything.

"How does it feel?" He asked me, studying it.

"Uncomfortable and heavy. I'm used to light armor. Or ya know, just clothes."

Vulpes smiled as he spoke, "Right, you'll have to do an extra amount of training to work up some endurance. You must have a lot of stamina from now on. Both to handle the armor and to fight for a longer time. You start today."

"Right, but can I grab my bag first? From when I first returned here?"

"The gatekeeper took it, yes?" He seemed to be thinking, as always. I nodded my head and he smiled a bit.

"Yes, you may retrieve your things but later on in the day. For now, meet your new trainer by the entrance near the steps. Return to here whenever you're finished." I nodded at him, and he returned the jester before leaving.

I gave him a few minutes to walk away, thinking it'd be awkward to walk right behind him after we'd just said our goodbyes. After that, I did as he asked and met up with whoever the trainer was. He had tall, pointy hair styled as a mohawk that was a light brown color. He wore shades, and acknowledged me with an, "Ave, Delaney. Ready to begin?"

I looked at the steps, and there were two kids who would run all the way up, then all the way down.

"Am I doing what they're doing?" I asked, still watching them. They didn't even seem fatigued.

"Yes." Came his voice. I slouched a bit.

"Running isn't really my thing. I have no endurance." I looked at him now, and I could see his eyebrow quirk under his shades.

"That's exactly what this is for. Not only does running exercise your whole body, but it'll help build your endurance. You start now and start, well, whenever I feel like telling you to stop. If you don't obey these rules I'll beat you. Understood?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Start."

With that, I turned towards the steps and did as I was told. I watched the ground to make sure I'd step on every stair, especially since I was a bit of a klutz. Halfway down the many, many steps, I heard the trainer yelling something.

"What?!" I yelled, still running.

"I said," there was a pause, "Make sure you breathe! Don't hold your breath!" With that, I inhaled deeply. I actually wasn't breathing before. My lungs felt better already. Inhale, exhale, and suddenly my body feel like it could run for a while.

I made it to the bottom of the steps and turned around to make my way back up. I kept breathing, trying not to acknowledge the kids in front of me. My eyes still on the stairs and my mind still on my breathing, I began to pick up the pace. A breath in, a breath out. I passed one of the little boys. A smile reached my face. The other, who I looked up at, was already on his way back down. He seemed to be gliding. That's not at all how I felt.

I felt like I was jumping from one leg to another, but the child seemed to have no bounce in him. He just reached out his foot, landed, and repeated. Maybe that would save my energy more. With my next step, I tried to lift my foot up to land on the step but the step wasn't there. I had taken my eyes off of the ground to look at the kid, and now I was falling over. I'd forgotten about the section where there weren't any steps, just more dirt. I landed on my hands, taking in deep breaths but not quite panting yet. I've walked the Mojave all my life, I can run up and down stairs. This is stupid.

"Get up!" I heard the trainers loud voice echo, and I sighed.

"Did I say to stop? Get up!" I pushed myself up on my knuckles.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled back, and started running again. Being beat wasn't really an interest I had, so I reached my pace again and made it to the top.

"Delaney," He said, "Delaney stop running."

I was about to go back down when he said it, so I turned around taking deep breaths.

"Don't talk back to me." He said to me.

"I know, I just got aggravated." I replied to him.

"Don't care how angry, sad, aggravated, or emotional you get. Don't talk back." I stared at him for a while and he seemed to be finished talking.

"Psh." I said turning around. About to run once again, but he spoke again.

"No, no. Don't do that either. It's my job not only to get you fit and ready to fight, but also to discipline you. Noises count as sass, and that will not be tolerated."

At this point, I'd caught my breath, and the sun was still beating as badly as before. The air was dry, and my throat and mouth were equally as dry. I swallowed hard, but my tongue to rid of any bad comments I had on that, and said,

"Yes, sorry sir."

His eyebrows raised ever so slightly, and told me to continue running. A smile crept upon my mouth once turned around, and did about two more laps of running before I finally reached my stride.

Someone's stride in running is a rhythm, and mine happened to be a sprint rather than jog or normal run. I was ahead of the children, as I should have been before due to both my longer legs, more muscular body and more experience with walking or running from things. It was good, though. Already three laps, and it only took just those three to find a nice beat in my breathing and running. My body seemed to be maintaining that beat through everything. My heart beat, my steps, the breathing. It was good.

It was also short. My fourth lap, back on my way down, I was panting. My legs ached and begged for me to stop, the sprint has slowed to a medium run, my lungs burned and my breath came in and out sharply and loudly. I was half way down the steps on this lap, and my ears listened closely to hear him yell "Stop!"

He didn't yell it. I reached the bottom, and once I turned around to go back up, I walked.

The boys were panting too, but they were on a different lap than I. Or maybe the same since I don't even know how long they've been here before me. Plus they probably do this every day.

"Run, Delaney! Did I say stop?" Came the trainers' voice. I glared up at him, but did as I was told. My legs had finally stopped all their bouncing in each step and did what the little boys did and glided. My legs were going to give out any second though, I could feel it. I struggled to swallow and breathe, and I wasn't even running anymore. I was jogging. The trainer must have not noticed though because I made it to the top without him yelling. He stopped me when I reached it.

"How ya feelin'?"

I was bent over with my hands on my knees panting like a dog.

"Thirsty," I took in a few deep breaths, "Soar, tired."

"Fatigued. Yes, but I have something for you." I look up at him confused, and could hear the footsteps of the boys reaching the top, then going back down. The trainer then pulled a water bottle from behind his back. My eyes widened.

"Would you like some?" He asked, shaking it in front of me.

"Please, sir, yes please!" I reached for it, but he snatched it back.

"You've ran before in your life, yes? Of course you have, everybody has. But let's say you pissed off a fiend of something, but he called in his buddies and they chased you. So you ran. You run with your adrenaline, and it pumps through you until you're no longer feeling scared. After that, you have your remaining energy that you run with. Now you're twice as fatigued as you would have been just going for a jog. And now you're thirsty. What would you do in this situation?"

"I'd drink some water." I told him as I put my hands on my hips and leaned to one side. My breathing had calmed down from a pant to just heavy breaths. I was also sweating like a pig, and I wiped some off of my forehead. He watched my every move as if studying me.

"Yes, wouldn't any profligate take an easy way out and chug their whole bottle of water? They'd drink that water quickly and then they'd have to find more because of how quickly they'd just ran out of it. Their bodies get used to having the privilege of water on their burning throats after a run. Yes. They would do this. They are weak. But you, Delaney, are no longer a profligate. You can no longer be weak. You are Legion. You wear red and fight for us. You must toughen up. So, rather than giving you this whole bottle I'll give you three cap-fulls of water."

My mouth hung open.

"You're serious? I can't have the whole bottle? Half? One long swig?" He smiled and shook his head, then opened the bottle and poured it in the bottles' cap.

"Enjoy." He said as he handed it to me. I steadied my hand as I held it, not wanting to risk spilling any, and immediately dumped it in my mouth. My tongue felt wet, and I swished the warm water around my mouth before swallowing. He poured another into the cap, and I swallowed it right down. My throat felt better with this, but once I drank the third and final cap-full, it wanted more.

"Good. Now, run." He twisted the cap back on and placed the bottled behind him in the ground, and I turned around and ran again.

I had run another three laps before he told me to stop again. I was back in the state of panting and sweating and wanting water, but he told me I'd get no more water. He told me to sit down and catch my breath. I sighed and sat with my back right up to the metal gate, in the shade. The boys didn't get water, but got a break with me. They stood, not sat, on the opposite end of the trainer than I was. Nobody talked for the ten minutes we got there.

I focused on my breathing, aching, and dehydration as I sat. I had horrible cramps in my stomach and ribs, and I cracked my back trying to make them better. Giving up on that though, I just accepted the pain and sat there.

"Alright, boys, up and at it come on. I want to see sprints none of this jogging anymore. Move, move!" The boys were sprinting as soon as the first syllable left his mouth, and I stood up after they had ready begun to run.

"That means me too, right?" I asked him.

"Of course it does! Go! Sprint! Breathe! The key to life is breathing people!" And that's all I did for the rest of the day. Breath.

I lost count of how many laps I did. It didn't matter, though it was probably in the teens. The sunset was out, and we had just finished our final lap. The breaks in between every few laps throughout the day had really helped me, and the trainer finally gave us permission to leave. The boys walked through the gate behind me, and made their way to some random tents. I trudged my way back to Vulpes' tent.

When I entered it, Vulpes was sitting in the couch reading a random prewar book. He looked up at me when I came it, put the book on the table in a way so it would stay on the page he was one and laughed a bit.

"What? Why are you laughing? Your book funny?" I glared at him.

"Yes, I was just reading about a girl entering a tent looking like she's going to pass out." That same ghost of a smile danced on his lips, and I sat on the couch by him, leaning my head in my hand that was in the arm of the couch.

"Hilarious. I should read that book too, because I feel like that girl and I have something in common."

"Hm. Indeed. How was your training? I take it you obeyed his rules, I didn't hear rumors of any beatings today."

"I can follow orders, Vulpes. The training was fine. Repetitive and tiring and sucky, but fine. Thanks."

"You're so welcome. You should get some sleep now, you're to awaken at a very early time for more training." My head turned towards him.

"What time?" I asked, feeling a bit scared.

"6 o'clock. I'll be out of here before then though, so your trainer will have to wake you." I took in a deep breath, and instead of complaining about it, I stood up and made my way to the bed.

"Goodnight, Vulpes." I said, and plopped down on his bed.

"Yes. And Delaney," his voice raised a bit, "I get the bed. You get the bedroll."

"Hah." I said, and waited to fall asleep while still on his bed. No chance.

 _I was standing a on the shore of nice clear watered lake. I knelt down cupped my hands to drink the water, making my body feel rejuvenated. I stood back up, and felt something drip on my face. The sky was cloudy, and there was water falling from it. I've read about this in some books before. It's called rain. It doesn't too this in the Mojave because it's too dry, though, it got a bit more complicated than that. I didn't quite understand it when I had read it._

 _The rain then poured from the sky. This is not how the book said it was. The book said it came down in little trickles, little drops of water. This was like a waterfall, and I just so happened to be standing under it. It filled my lungs. I started coughing, chocking, but there was no air, only water._

I sat up grabbing at my throat, still choking and gagging. Once the air finally reached my lungs again, I rubbed the water from my eyes and saw my trainer standing above me with a big, empty bucket in his hands.

"What the hell?!" I said, throwing my hands up in my outrage.

"Morning. You're a heavy sleeper, that has to change. Anyway, come on you've got training to do." He said, and threw the bucket off to the side.

I sent him a glare before I straightened my back, and let out a sound of pain when I did. This armor was not at all what somebody would want to sleep in. I mean I've slept in leather armor with a guns strapped to my back, which wasn't comfortable, but this stiff metal all around my torso was horrible. I felt so confined and limited.

I cracked my neck and stretched my arms. The soreness from yesterday was kicking in, mostly in my legs and ribs, and my body still felt tired.

The trainer was waiting by the exit of the tent, so I stood up and met him there. He let me out first, and we made our way to the horrid stairs again.

On our way there, we stayed silent. I thought about the dream I had. I've read about those, dreams. Just like how I've read about what rain was, like in the dream. Though the complicated water cycle I had read about was confusing, dreams were far more brain fluttering than that. I had given up on trying to figure them out and just let them happen.

I opened the metal gate and saw the two boys sitting for once. One must have been leaning against the gate because he fell backwards. His friend laughed at him saying,

"Ha-ha! Told you so!" And the other kid sat up and gave his friend a solid punch in the arm. He rubbed his arm and looked away. I smiled.

"Okay boys, you wanna settle that little argument you go see Otho. This is training time, not 'I'm stronger than my friend' time. Run. Now. You too, Delaney. Get started." The boys looked aggravated, but followed his orders nonetheless.

As did I. My legs felt like someone had tied bricks to them, and my ribs felt like it actually was a brick. Actually, my whole upper body felt like that. I wanted to stretch and take this slowly, I mean it'd be better for my body, right? So instead of taking another step forward, to turned around and made my way back up to the trainer.

"What do you think you're doing? No shortcuts!" He yelled to me as I approached.

"Sir, I think it'd be better to stretch first." I said when I met up with him.

"No. You see, this is discipline. No easy ways out. You're going to run how I tell you. Got it?"

"But s-" my mouth stopped moving when I saw him raise what looked like a miniature baseball bat.

"What? I couldn't hear you." He said through a mean smile.

I raised my hands in a truce and took a step back.

"Point taken." And I turned around to run again. Only instead of running, I felt a hard whack against the back of my legs and toppled over.

"No, you don't get the point. You see, Delaney, I am not just making you do this because I can. This is going to help you."

I rolled over so I was sitting on my butt and not my stomach.

"How is beating me with a stick going to help me in the future?!" I yelled up at him. He brought the stick right down to my unarmored arm and I yelled in pain.

"Discipline, Delaney! Discipline. Once you move up from me, they don't use sticks. They use whatever is around. Their fists, legs, machetes. You should be thanking me." I rubbed my arm, and saw it already starting to bruise. My eyes met with his, and I bit my tongue once again to keep from talking back again.

"Right. Now, run. You see running is going to be your stretch once you move up to hand-to-hand combat. You'll run someplace, get those muscles a little warm-up, then fight. It's not pointless." I stood up, and didn't bother patting the dust from me. Taking a nice breath in, I could tell this day was going to suck.

Once again, for the whole day I did some laps. But today, there were probably around double the number I did yesterday, with the same amount of breaks and same amount of water.

I trudged back to the tent, and Vulpes laughed about the bruises on arm and legs. He laughed at how I had just said yesterday that I can follow orders. I ignored his mocking and went to bed.

This training is supposed to go on for two full weeks. Vulpes wasn't around often, and some nights he'd make me sleep on the bedroll even if I had already fallen asleep on the bed. I remember him asking why the bed was soaked the first day, and I explained that there was a bucket of water dumped on me. He made me clean it with the slaves, and they all left the room when I showed up.

Some nights, my trainer would sneak into the tent to test how light of a sleeper I am. He says that if I hear something I should wake up. He'd crunch a stick, bite something crunchy, or sometimes he'd just enter and I was expected to sense somebody around. I wasn't that bad at it.

Today was day 13, and Vulpes and I were both sitting on the couch reading. My book was one of science, one that I've read multiple times and Vulpes just so happened to have. He reads a lot, I noticed. He said he's read practically every book he has, which is a lot. All of his free time is dedicated to reading and studying. My running practice today ended earlier than usual though, so I came back here. Vulpes gave me a bottle of water, only because I didn't mention that I'm supposed to be limited to it. And we've both sat in silence ever since. It has probably only been about over an hour.

The book mentioned something about a scientist keeping household, usual drugs in his bag then combining them to create a stronger version of one. A bag...

"Hey, Vulpes." I said. He didn't look up from the book, but he acknowledged me with a "What?"

"I never got my bag back. You never told me to, plus I haven't had time. I haven't even thought of it until now, when can I get that?" Vulpes then looked at me, keeping the book up in his hands.

"I had forgotten about that as well. You may retrieve it tomorrow. This time you actually will." He waited another second before going back to his reading.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "I guess I'll go to bed now. Do, uh, can..." My voice trailed off, a sudden bashful feeling taking over me. I was going to ask if I got the bed tonight, and he chuckled a bit.

"Sure."

"Thanks, night." I said through a thin smile. He didn't respond as I plopped on the bed.

It took a few minutes for me to fall asleep, but I eventually did.

Only to wake up again. There was a sound, and I was sure it was my trainer testing me once again. It sounded like something was dropped, it wasn't like him to be sloppy like that. I took a deep breath, but before I could say anything someone laid on the bed beside me. I shot up and whipped myself around even though I was still half asleep, and said,

"Caught!" And I looked right at his face.

Vulpes' face, that is.

He blinked at me for a minute.

"... Right. Go back to sleep." He said, and laid down. I gulped, and laid down. This felt... Weird.

I scooted to the very edge of the bed, and had my back to him. I lied there awake for a while longer, only eventually falling asleep because of my exhaustion.

In the morning, my eyes opened slowly. I wasn't facing the same way as when I went to sleep. I was facing where Vulpes was, but he wasn't there. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms up in the air and straightening my back.

I then saw Vulpes pop his head in the tent. He saw me, and walked in with his arms behind his back.

"Um, what's up?" I said, trying to see what he was holding.

"Training. Up." He said. His eyes were cold again, and I gulped as I stood up. My trainer then walked in.

"Sir. What's going on? Running again?" I asked him. He looked at Vulpes and Vulpes looked at me.

"Nope. Today is something... Well, show her Vulpes."

Vulpes then revealed what was behind his back.

"Hey, my bag!" I said, smiling and reaching for it. He threw it behind him, and my trainer caught it. I gave them a weird look.

"Your job today is to track this down. You've never done anything like this before, but this is where we'd like to start. Look for the crumbs of where it could be. If you don't find it by dusk, we burn it. Start now." He said. He handed the bag back over to Vulpes, and Vulpes smirked. The trainer left, and Vulpes began walking away.

"Wait, Vulpes." I said, getting his attention. He turned around.

"I mean, I have tracked people down before but not in a long time and I don't really know how. I usually just asked around and lied a lot. Winged it, ya know? How am I supposed to find clues? I mean it's a bag."

Vulpes took this all in, and thought it through as he always did with things.

"I'll teach you some other time. For now, you're on your own." He turned around and made his way to the exit.

"Good luck," he said before leaving.

I stood there a second, thinking about how his glare was now cold again, and how he was in the same bed as me last night. It was all so weird... I ran out of my thoughts as I ran out of the door. I looked around, he wasn't anywhere near. The ground had the same small, barely noticeable footsteps it always had, which means that'd be no help. I sighed and began walking. Maybe I'd be lucky enough to run into him here.

I didn't. I've been walking around for four hours now. I asked some legion men if they'd seen him, and they either yelled at me for daring to talk to them, or said they hadn't. I searched Caesar's tent, the slaves' tent, even the main gate. Cursor Lucullus said he hadn't seen him at all. The trainer said to find clues, but there were none. No witnesses, no footprints, nothing. It's like he never left. I scratched my head and made my way from a random tent to wherever else I could have missed. I turned around and found Vulpes standing there.

"Hey," I said unenthusiastically.

"Having trouble? It's a big camp, but not big enough that it should take you four hours."

"I told you I haven't done tracking like this before. I should be taught, not tested."

"We have to find what to teach you before time gets wasted. Have you found any clues?" He asked.

"No."

"Did you check everywhere?"

"Yes."

"Everywhere?"

"Yes, Vulpes yes, everywhere! Caesar's tent, around his tent, every legionary tent, the main gate-"

"Where you first began?" He suddenly said.

"What?" I said in confusion from his sudden interruption.

"Surely you checked the beginning, yes? Where you started?" His eyebrow raised.

"Well, no." I said. He was testing me again. He wanted me to say yes so that he could laugh at how foolish that would be. Why would I check there? He was gone when I left the tent. It'd be time wasting.

"Right, obviously. Why wouldn't you?" He took a step closer.

"Because I knew you were gone when I left the tent. It would waste time." It sounded more like a question though.

"Surely I am a person, I have legs I can move. Perhaps I returned there. Perhaps I never left. What matters is that you didn't check. The beginning matters, Delaney." My mouth opened. I never know what to say with him. I've tried to say what he wouldn't want me to say so that I wouldn't look like an idiot, but it had an opposite effect. I guess the other way to talk to him is to tell the truth. He's just too unpredictable.

"Are you telling me I just wasted four whole hours looking for the stupid bag and it was there the whole time?!" I yelled. He glared at me.

"Quiet down, people are looking," he started, his voice was hushed

"And yes that's exactly what I'm telling you. Go on, retrieve your bag. Congrats, we won't burn it." He walked away quickly. I covered my face with my hands. I wanted to scream in aggravation and annoyance, but instead made my way back to the tent.

I immediately saw it sitting in front of the tents flap to enter. I also saw Vulpes standing there smirking.

"Back so soon?" I asked him mockingly, grabbing my bag and opening it. It seemed like everything was still in there.

"Yes. You're done with your training, you start with me tomorrow. Well, actually, you're not done with your running. You'll do that every day you wake up, and before you sleep. Probably some random times in there too. Now, you get to do that along with push-ups, sit-ups, and really anything that we see fit."

"Vulpes-"

"Stop. If you're to train under me you can no longer talk to me... The way you do. I have business to tend to, so vale. I will wake you up tomorrow." He walked away. With those last few words of his, he wasn't looking at me. I felt... Hurt.

The rest if the day went by, and I trained some more since it is day fourteen and I'm supposed to. I ran, he showed me how to do correct push-ups and sit-ups and squats. Even squat-thrusts. It was tiring, and I passed out in Vulpes' bed again once back to the tent.

And oddly enough, Vulpes crawled in bed with me again. I awkwardly sat there for a few minutes as stiff as a board. Eventually I rolled myself around.

"Vulpes isn't this-" I stopped. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was soft. He was asleep. I sighed, turned back around and went back to sleep.

 _There was something wrapped around me. Everywhere was black, and I was laying down on the nothing that surrounded me. Looking down, I found that there was a rope tied around my torso. It was very thick, much bigger than a normal rope. It wasn't too tight, and I didn't know how it got there. But it wasn't hurting me so I didn't bother worrying about it._

 _The rope seemed to be alive. It would make itself tighter or looser, or even unwrap itself from me a little. I tried to roll around to see who had the rope if anyone even did, but there must have been something behind me because whenever I tried to, I'd only hit a hard place. I gave up on trying to see, and ended up just lying there with my eyes closed._

 _It was hours before I felt the ropes move again. My eyes opened, and the ropes slowly pulled themselves off of me. The figure that was behind me left, and I rolled over to see what was leaving, but it was still just more darkness._

I woke up early. The blankets weren't on me anymore like last night, and Vulpes was gone. My eyes were still heavy, but I sat up anyway. I rubbed my head before taking out my hair tie and redoing my ponytail for a cleaner version. I let out a yawn and thought about my dream. Normally they symbolize things, but what could be a symbol? The blackness? The ropes?

Just thinking about it hurt my head, and I decided to let it go. 


	6. Chapter 6

This was my first day training with Vulpes being the coach. The other days, it was the same guy who trained the new recruits or children.  
We were all gathered in the arena, probably because he wanted to see how well our hand-to-hand combat was. The frumentarri were probably the most well rounded fighters in the legion, and just training with them makes me nervous. I feel like a fresh cucumber in a pickle jar. Just out of place.

But, eventually the cucumber will taste like a pickle. And eventually I will be like them.

Vulpes made me run all the way down to Cursor Lucullus at the main gate and all the way back. He had people placed all over so he'd know if I cheated. It was difficult, but I did it. So did the other men who were training today.

In the arena were just a few other men. Vulpes, a Praetorian guard and four others plus me. The sun showed the early morning, and the air was heating up fast. It was hard to focus is what Vulpes and the Praetorian guard were saying with the heat on my mind and my eyes slowly closing.

"Delaney." I heard Vulpes say. I looked up at him.

"What." I said, but then remembered that he warned me not to talk to him like I usually do. Which is normally, I talk to him normally. But I guess he wanted respect.

"Sir?" I said, hoping that fixed it. He ignored it either way though.

"Were you even listening?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"Good." He said, and raised his hand up. My killer instincts felt like a button labeled "Adrenaline" had been pushed. I immediately saw what he raised in his hand, a knife.

The seconds in moments like this always felt extremely long, but everything was happening quickly. My thoughts raced, keeping my eyes on the knife. With a quick movement of Vulpes' arm, the knife flew towards me, and my eyes never left it as I did a quick tuck-and-roll to the right.

It landed with a thud sticking up in the ground, and I landed bending down with my arms out for balance. My eyes shot up to his.

"What the actual fuck?!" I yelled. What could he have possibly been talking about before that gives him a logical reason to throw a knife at me?!

"So, you've done this before?" He asked, clearly trying to hide a smile.

"Knives are my specialty," I said in a sassy tone. I glared at him a bit longer and stood back up.

"Excellent. You may begin with those." He handed me a wrapped up cloth, and I unrolled it to find a bunch of throwing knives. I gave him a weird look.

"Hit the head." Vulpes said, pointing to the opposite side of the arena. There was a makeshift human target.

I walked in front of all the men, raised the knife, took a breath in and out, but lowered it.

"Vulpes this is, I mean, I'm not going to hit it." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I haven't done this in forever." Was all I said. I've probably lost my skill with knives since I haven't quite been an assassin for hire in a few years.

"Try." Was all he said with his bored expression. I sighed out of frustration, and raised the knife up again.

I closed my eyes, steadied my breathing, and as soon as I opened my eyes I searched for the targets head and whipped the knife. It landed with a thud in the targets makeshift throat. I raised my eyebrows, and looked at the men behind me. Their expressions mimicked mine, including Vulpes.

"Well done," he said under his breath.

"It wasn't the head though." I said to him as I walked back to where I stood before. I was actually pretty proud of myself, and I bit my mouth to keep from smiling. He didn't reply.

"We will work on that later. As you can see, reflexes are important to everything you do. Training today though will be hand to hand-to-hand combat. I've asked a high ranking Praetorian to assist me." Vulpes jestered to the man beside him. His face showed no expression when the five Praetorian guards entered and bowed their heads to him.

"Vulpes, sir. I've asked some of my men to also help. This is them." The 'high ranking Praetorian' said to Vulpes. Vulpes studied them before getting right to work.

He mentioned that we would throw punches and kicks at first. We did, and the men had perfect punches while I needed some tweaking. "Don't do that with your hips," he would say, or "Don't lock your arm like this," he would say. It was annoying because I always thought I was good with my punching, but it turns out I was completely mediocre. Or so he says, but then we all moved to kicking.

In this area, the men struggled. Not necessarily kicking, but using their legs in general. They were too awkward with everything. But as a Praetorian guard tried teaching me how to do a sweep to another makeshift target, I did a more advanced sweep and earned some water. He was surprised that I could do that without him showing me. My target was actually on the ground in seconds, the other men couldn't even get the movement right.

The guard was originally standing by where I sat as I sipped my water. But he got aggravated with how bad the other men were doing and went over to help. Vulpes joined me now.

"Why can't you punch?" He asked once he sat by me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I used to think I had a good punch, but I guess not." I took another drink of my water. Vulpes laughed a bit.

"Hardly. Yet you are good with your legs, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess. Always was better than punching in my case." I looked at him as I spoke, but he was still watching his other men struggling. Actually, they were getting better at it. Barely, but still.

"Why is that?" He asked. I didn't answer him right away, I didn't really know for myself.

"Well, I suppose because I have more muscle in my legs from walking around all the time."

"No, there's a more technical reason."

"Vulpes if you know it why are you asking?" I asked him in a frustrated tone. He then looked at me instead of the men.

"Because to better yourself you have to be aware of little things like that." I tilted my head in confusion.

"But it's my arms we need to better, not my legs." He sighed.

"Delaney, you use your legs because you never really used your arms. You always had a weapon in your hands, most importantly a melee weapon."

"And this means..."

"It means that you couldn't just rush in waving a knife around so that once you get close they can just shoot you in the face. You had to stall them, and you did this by getting them on the ground. With them on the ground, you were able to... Finish them. You don't know your own strategy?"

I took this all in. I suppose I really didn't know my own strategy. My gaze fell to the ground as I thought.

"Yes... That's exactly what I do. I never thought about it before. Though in my recent days, I've stuck to guns." Looking back up at him, I hoped he'd respond but he was again watching his men.

"Vulpes?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head to look at me.

"Yes?"

"I can um..." I suddenly felt shy. I was going to offer to help train his men how to do the basic sweep, but I really didn't want him thinking I was trying to be cocky by volunteering. But he answered me with a simple "No," as though he knew what I was thinking.

"Why not? They clearly need help." I pursed my lips.

"Firstly, you didn't even know your own strategy. You clearly need some work. Secondly, I can't have a woman running around training my men. I'm also offended you doubt me." Vulpes said in his usual tone. He then got up and returned back to them, giving me no time to say anything. I took a long swig of my water before getting up and walking towards them too.

"Delaney, we will work on your punching again. Everyone's training will continue until tomorrow like this, delaying us. It has to be done though.  
C'mon, over here." The Praetorian said, leading me to the other side of the arena.

The day went on forever, or so it felt like. I was punching the air, manikins, and punching bags, anything he thought would help. I went for more runs and he finally dismissed me. I drank the rest of my water and began a slow walk to Vulpes' tent. My body ached.

It was dusk, and the bright orange sky beautifully completed the fluffy pink-like clouds. The sun wasn't visible due to the gates all around the camp, but I'm sure it was a beautiful sight. My pace was slow so I could admire the sky.

A big tent covered my view of the darkening sky, reminding me to make it back and I continued forward and reached Vulpes' tent. I opened the flap and almost gasped when I saw Vulpes sitting on his couch, reading. I was sure I left before him.

"What's your problem?" He asked me, not looking up from his book. I blinked a few times. His question made me realize I was staring at him. I walked to the couch and sat on the opposite end.

"How'd you get here? I am positive I left before you." I told him. He put the book down, all too clearly irritated that I was interrupting him.

"You walk slowly."

I stared at him with my lips pursed for a bit. He kept looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"I was admiring the view, smelling the roses, ya know? And what's with your attitude?" I bit my lip hard once the last sentence left my mouth. That was stupid, he literally had the right to treat me like crap. But he now actually turned his head towards me.

"What view?" He asked. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"The sunset. You missed it, huh? Man, it was so pretty. Very bright colors," I paused, thinking for a bit, "Don't avoid the other question."

He let out a laugh, a mocking laugh, before answering me.

"I don't waste time with things such as that and neither should you. And to answer your question, I'm going to say that I simply cannot have you being so -shall we say friendly- to me. Now before you waste more time by asking more questions, I'm going to bed. Vale." He got up quick and speed walked out of this section of his tent. I chewed my lip. He always avoids these things.

To kill someone, as in murdering them in cold, innocent blood for caps, you have to be able to feel nothing. You can't show anything that could give away feeling or thoughts, or feel anything. This helps both who pays you and yourself. There's no guilt because you practically turn into a sociopath in those moments. But I can feel now.

To kill someone, you have to be able to read them. Try and see if they deserve it by the smug looks they wear, or if they're innocent and irrelevant by the shining tears in their eyes. This gets rid of any curiosity you might have towards them. I can read people very well.

Reading people and feeling nothing are still major perks in my life today. I don't use them to murder, unless it's a fiend or something, but in people. You shouldn't care about people in the Mojave because they're going to die, yet I do care deeply about some people. Some. And some people I can read, I can understand them.

Vulpes Inculta though, I cannot read him. His mind is quite literally impenetrable. The first night I was here I thought I was making a friend, but he clearly doesn't feel the same. Just a mind game to come off as a nice person. Yeah, well, fuck him. I bet if I worked months on trying to figure him out my head would explode. I thought to myself. A smile crept into my lips. Hah, months.

Months...

I thought hard about the date. It's probably been three months, right? Three months since I've been home.

And that was the deal, three months and we'd both go back. I had to leave this Fort, even if it's for a short time. He can't wait all his life for me, thinking I'm dead, it wouldn't be fair.

My eyes shot open and I bolted up. I was drenched in sweat and my heart was beating rapidly. A bad dream, just a dream.

I tried to recall the events of my nightmare as I ate an apple Vulpes placed on the table (right I top of a note) for my breakfast, but it was almost totally gone. I remember a feeling of separation, like my body needed something.

Deciding to let it go, I finished the apple and began reading the note. It read,

 _Eat that apple, and if you wake up before I am back, head to Lord Caesar's tent. Do. Not. Enter. The tent. Just go there._  
 _~ Vulpes_

I put the note back down on the table. Does this mean no training today? I could literally feel the excitement creeping up inside of me at the thought of a day off, I was still really sore. Plus, if we have a day off, I can ask to go home. Just for a little.

A smile on my face with these happy thoughts, I jumped out of bed and made my way outside to Caesars tent.

I didn't acknowledge the first streaks of light what with the happiness and excitement I already felt inside. It was a bit of a challenge to hold down my smile, especially when I looked at the faces of other Legion men who looked bored and overworked. They had nobody to see on the outside, nothing to do but win a war. This was their home, this was their life.

I reached Caesars tent, and tried opening the flap, but a man with a tall and pointy mohawk blocked the entrance.

"You're not allowed in here at the moment." He stated. I tilted my head, remembering the note Vulpes gave me.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. Why can't I?" My arms crossed.

"Lord Caesars orders. Speaking of, you're supposed to come with me now." The man said, and grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Where are we going?" My eyes pierced into his, hoping he got that I wouldn't hesitate to fight back if he planned on hurting me. For all I know, he could be lying and planning to kill me. But he began walking, practically dragging me.

"To a slave pen." He answered. I immediately tried pulling my arm away.

"No! No way, I won't! I'm a member, not a slave!" I started arguing but he turned around and put a hand to my throat.

"Shut up." He ordered me. I gulped and stopped talking. Mostly because I couldn't really breathe.

"You're just waiting in there," he grabbed my wrist again and began walking, "until Lord Caesar says you may exit."

He led me to some gate that he opened and shoved me in. I didn't talk back the whole time because I worried he'd actually hurt me, and I'm sore enough. He closed the gate, and I noticed you can't open it from in here. A small feeling of claustrophobia filled me, but I quickly pushed it down.

Turning around, I noticed that there was a brahmin standing on the opposite side of me. There was a big wall of natural rock on that side, and the gate with barbed wire on top of it behind me. I guess I was staying in here. I made my way to the brahmin, curious about it. It didn't seem to acknowledge me.

"Hello," I said to it, gently touching its back. It still stood there, not affected by my presence. It wasn't cute at all, but I've never really had time to interact with one.

"Um... Hi." A voice said. My eyes widened and I thought it was the brahmin for a second. I whipped around, and looked down at the face of a little girl. Thank God, I'm not going crazy.

"You scared me." I said to her. Children, I forgot they were slaves in the legion too. She wore the typical slave rags with a big Rex X painted over it and rags over her feet. She had short black hair with dirt in it, making it look dark brown. It was black though, I was sure of it. She had tan skin, probably from the sun. Her hands were behind her back.

"So what do you do here?" I asked her since she clearly wasn't responding to my last statement.

"Um... I take care of the brahmin. Uh, that's it." She said. Her voice was high pitched and scared. I stiffened at the awkwardness, I never was good with children.

"Oh, um. Well, I'll be staying in this pen with you for a little while," my eyes drifted to behind her, "Mind if I sit on that bedroll down there?" I pointed to it, and she followed the point with her eyes.

"You can. It's where me and Sergeant Teddy sleep." She said, running over to it. I followed her to it and we both sat on it. She squeezed a teddy bear in a hug.

"A teddy bear?" I asked, more to myself.

"He's my best friend. My only friend." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She couldn't be more than 9 years old, and that might even be a bit older than what she truly was. Her childhood is literally nonexistent.

I didn't say anything to her after that. A feeling of pity overwhelmed me, and so I tried to block out her presence. This was easy, she didn't talk to me anymore.

I was probably there for about twenty minutes in all, when the gate suddenly opened. I stood up, and saw the same man who had led me here.

"Come." Was all he said, and all I did was obey. I was grateful to get out of there, it was way too awkward.

The walk to Caesars was quiet, but not so much awkward. For me, anyway. I don't know what this man is feeling right now.

"You may enter now." He told me. I nodded to him to show I understood and finally made my way in.

"Ave, Caesar." I said in a perky voice, slowly walking up to him. Vulpes was there, by his side, looking rather bothered by something. Our eyes met though, and his face quickly changed back to its usual emotion-free look. Sneaky bastard.

"Delaney, hello. Was there something you needed? And before that, I apologize you aren't going to be training today. I need Vulpes around to help with something, and he doesn't want - or trust, rather - other people training his group." Caesar spoke when I reached a smaller distance between him and me. At the mention of Vulpes my eyes flickered towards him, briefly.

"I understand, lord. And as a matter of fact there is something I needed." I began, taking a deep breath once I finished that sentence. Vulpes took a step forward suddenly.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must excuse myself. There's some business I must attend to." He said.

"Of course, Inculta. You're dismissed. Please return as soon as you're done, we have work to do." Caesar replied, turning his head to look at him. Vulpes bowed his head and exited the tent. Caesar now looked at me.

"Go on." Was all he said.

"Domine, I... Before this whole thing happened, me becoming an official member of this, I promised someone that after a period of time I would meet them somewhere. According to my calculations, it's the end of that time period. Since we aren't training today, I thought that maybe you'd allow for me to leave?" I studied his face once I finished, looking for signs of how he felt about this. He thought very hard about it before answering.

"I don't know Delaney," he started, "How far is this place? How long will it take to get there and return?" Something inside of me sparked. He was considering it. This means I have a chance!

"Well, I promised this person I'd meet them in Freeside." I chewed my bottom lip.

Caesar sighed, "This is important?" I nodded at that.

"Yes, sir, very important to me." Maybe he'd understand that I have to do this.

"Delaney... Very well. Don't expect this to happen a lot, it's just a convenient time. Don't die, okay? We still can use you here in the legion," I smiled at that, "and hurry back. Vale." He dismissed me. I spun on my heel and marched out of there barely containing my huge smile. I jogged back to Vulpes' tent, eager to leave ASAP.

Vulpes was in there, making a mess on his little coffee table with some papers. He glanced up at me when I walked past him into the other part of the tent. Fine, ignore me. I'm ignoring you too then. I thought to myself as I knelt down by the bedroll to grab my backpack. I put my arms through it and made my way out.

Or tried to, when two-faced here started talking.

"What could you possibly need your bag for?" He inquired. I was right by the exit, and part of me really wanted to ignore him and leave. But of course, I turned around and stayed instead.

"I'm leaving." I told him, trying to be vague as he seems to always be. My chin was up and I pretended to pick at some dirt in my nails, really trying to make it seem like I don't care about this conversation. Yuck, there was actually a lot of dirt under my nails. He gave me a confused look.

"Fortification Hill?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. I have permission so don't worry, okay? Bye." I turned around to leave but heard him call out.

"Wait," he said.

"What?" I asked with my back still turned to him and trying to sound aggravated.

"You're wearing legion armor." He pointed out. I was extremely happy my back was facing him because I felt my face go red with embarrassment from how stupid I am. I quickly walked into the tent section where his bed was and changed into the outfit I had on before the armor. I threw the armor onto the bedroll. Taking a deep breath, I tried to leave again.

"Delaney?" He asked. I spun around quickly.

"What?! Are you just stalling me, wasting my time?!" I exploded a tiny bit on him.

"No, just curious about why you're so not yourself with me anymore." This actually shocked me. I expected for him to pry about where I was going and then I could yell at him for asking because it's my business. But he was asking a sincere question. I tried to stay hard on him though.

"I was thinking the same about you. You were pretty cool with me before I was a member, but ever since I've been around you and your legion comrades, you've become two-faced. I don't like it." My answer was truthful, and Vulpes seemed to know that. I could tell by the glare I got from him.

"You understand that frumentarri hold high positions?" He asked. What the hell kind of question is that?

"Of course, Vulpes. I know."

"So just imagine how important it is to be a leader. I must come off as the leader of the frumentarri. Not the leader of the frumentarri who is worried about silly things such as friends and feelings." Vulpes said, rather bluntly. My gaze drifted to the floor, he was right I suppose.

"Why did you talk to me differently that first night then?" I inquired. It was now his turn to look at the ground. But not out of defeat, he was just thinking.

"We were alone, and I got to know more about you. I'm a spy it's in my nature to read people." We looked at each other now.

"But you liked me, right? Like I didn't come off as a useless degenerate?" A weak smile appeared on my face. He let out a small laugh, and actually agreed.

"Yes, I'd say so." Vulpes said, barely smiling.

"So, I can consider you a friend?" I tried.

"You cannot consider me an enemy." Good enough for me. I smiled and turned around, leaving the tent with a "Vale," to Vulpes before completely outside.

Though the air was hot, I was sweaty, and my body sore, I felt good. I get to leave, and now I've confirmed that Vulpes sees me as a friend. Or, 'not an enemy.' I began making my way down to Cursor Lucullus.

The gatekeeper stopped me before I left, handing me my bag of weapons. I smiled in a way that mocked him, but he pretended to ignore as I strapped my hunting rifle to my back and .357 to my holster. The ammo went into either some pockets I had or my bag.

Cursor Lucullus was in his normal mood, which was kinder than others yet still very true to the Legion. We made small talk on our way to Cottonwood Cove.

I speed walked my way through the camp, making sure to watch where I was going this time. At one point, I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt like I was being watched. No, stalked. I turned my head a bit and saw Aurelius of Phoenix standing on top of his usual building staring me down. I squinted my eyes at him in an attempt to glare back, but I doubt he noticed it. Though I couldn't see his face, I was sure he was glaring. I hope he won't be a problem, the freak.

The time of day was completely unknown to me, which was bothersome. I'd like to know when I was leaving so I could have an idea of when I'd arrive at my destination. Looking up at the sun and cloudless sky I assumed it was early afternoon, but could be completely wrong. Oh well, I thought continuing on for the day.

I walked probably for about 45 minutes straight at a good pace when I noticed something moving on the ground in the distance. I crouched down just to be safe, and took the hunting rifle off of my back. I made sure there was a shot in the chamber before again looking for whatever was crawling.

It turned out to be a giant rad scorpion. It wasn't facing me, so I used it to my advantage. I got up and tried to quietly but quickly get the one of the boulders nearby. From here, I leaned out and put my sights on it. It wouldn't be a good shot though, it was still not facing me.

"Hey!" I yelled. It stopped scurrying around with that. I smiled a bit.

"Heyo, come here ya big, oversized, insect!" I yelled out again, not too happy with my lame insults.

I'm not good at them, what can I say.

The scorpion defiantly saw me once it turned around. Its pace picked up, and I aimed right for its facial area. With an exhale of breath, I pulled the trigger and the shot landed right on it. I quickly cocked the gun and wasted no time getting in another hit. It didn't move anymore.

I cocked the rifle again to make sure there was another bullet in the chamber as I got up to inspect it. It was definitely dead, and so I continued on my way. With these things, there was always more than one.

Actually, that's true for almost anything in the Mojave.

The rifle was put back onto my back and I made my way out to Highway 95. Honestly, I wasn't one for sticking to only the roads because I could just walk diagonally off of them to get somewhere quicker, but I didn't give Lord Caesar a time I'd be back by, and he didn't give me one. Not that I'm planning on taking advantage and wander off, I'm just taking my time. Pulling up my still very dirty white cloth over my mouth, I continued on.

It had to have been two hours more that I walked. My stomach grumbled, and I've been trying to save as much water as possible so I was also very thirsty. I stopped walking and rubbed my eyes, which felt dry even when I blinked.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my ankle. A bad, intense pain. I looked down and met the eyes of a baby fire gecko gnawing on my ankle. As if on instinct, my other leg kicked it hard in the stomach and sent it flying backwards. I reached for my hunting rifle and aimed at it, when I heard a growl sort of sound that I recognized all too well. Another gecko, I thought. I whipped around and saw another one, much larger than the last. It must be the parent, because it seemed mad as it wobbled its way over to me.

I looked through the sights, saw its head in them and pulled the trigger, and exhaling as I always did. The momentum it had when it ran caused it to do a backwards flip when the bullet hit it, and I would have thought it was dead if I hadn't fought geckos before. But it was on the ground anyway, so I figured I'd turn around and pick off the baby.

It wasn't there. I scanned the land, but I really didn't see it. It was like these creatures to run away, they always did. Turning back around, the -what I'm still assuming is the parent- was in its stance ready to breath fire. I quickly aimed at its head again and fired two shots. This time it stayed down.

Sighing, I went up to it. My stomach growled again, louder.

"Lunch time," I said as I kneeled down by it and opened my bag. I dug through it a bit before pulling out my trusty combat knife, and started cutting open the gecko. Looking around, I spotted a random beat up billboard advertising for a casino. What really caught my attention was the shade it provides. Throwing my bag over one shoulder, I stood up and dragged the dead gecko over there. I went around looking for wood, and brought it back. I dug a small hole in the ground, laid the wood there and started to work on making a fire.

It took some time but eventually some sparks appeared and I had a nice fire going. I finished skinning the gecko and had cut it up into edible pieces. I held the meat over the fire with my combat knife, rotating it to cook it well enough to eat. It wasn't that bad, just very dry.

I risked drinking some gulps of my water during my meal, but made sure to save some. The meat went fast, and the amount that I didn't feel like cooking or eating I threw in the fire. Leaving it there, I packed everything up and started walking again.

Walking, walking, and walking. I feel like that's all I ever do, unless I'm running. Walking here, waking there, and running from deathclaws. Gosh, I'm so happy I haven't seen any yet.

And the stupid birds mock me as they fly above this town, Primm. "Oh look at me, I'm a bird I can fly," stupid birds. I felt like shooting them but I don't waste my ammo like that.

Some NCR guys looked at me with their guns ready as I walked on the road under their makeshift bridge.

"State your business!" The one whose mouth wasn't covered in cloth yelled down to me. I put my hands up in a way to say I'm not a danger before yelling back up, and still walking.

"Just passing through, guys, don't worry!" My voice sounded muffled with the cloth over it, but they lowered their guns and I assumed they heard.

Primm brought back memories of Heidi, my friend I was supposed to lead to the Legion. They probably wanted her to do work for them, but they have me now. Unless there was another reason they wanted her, I'd say they don't particularly need her. But something told me I'd see her soon, like fate wanted us to be friends and meet up. I truly hope so, our time together was short. I'm sure if it were longer we would have been closer friends.

"Listen to yourself, Delaney, closer friends," I mumbled aloud. Friends get you killed out here, I reminded myself. It's bad enough you're going to see him, you don't need more people to go and visit.

Okay, so it's not bad that I'm seeing him. I really want to, I miss him. It's just that I'm worried he will get hurt and I'll be broken more than I already am. I've always worried about this, yet here I am going to see him.

Primm was far behind me as I walked nonstop for the rest of the day. My ankle didn't hurt, thank god, from that brat of a baby gecko earlier. These boots are too thick and hard for it to get its stupid little teeth too deep into my skin.

It was definitely passed dinner time considering the lowering sun, but I wasn't all that hungry currently. I walked until the moon was out, and there was something in my head that wanted me to stop walking for the night. But my heart was much louder and dumber than my head and made me press on into the night.

I focused on the tall lit up towers of New Vegas as I made my way North. But a man waving his hands at me pulled my eyes from it. I walked up to him to see what was going on.

"Howdy lady, thanks for stopping. We've been warning people not to go this way, there are deathclaws everywhere." The older man told me. I laughed when I heard him say deathclaws.

"Oh joy," I said in reply to the man. "How do I get to New Vegas then? I've always come this way."

"It's pretty recent that they've overrun our place up ahead, and people have died up there. To get the Vegas you just have to find another route."

I scratched my head as I thought about it. This road was always the way I'd get straight there, I haven't considered other ways to it from the direction I was coming from.

"What about the train tracks? Any that lead there?" I asked him. His brows furrowed.

"Ah, many creatures there from what I know. Scorpions, geckos, ants. Maybe not all at once, but they're the ones usually off road. Whichever way you choose miss, I'm just warning you. Have a good night." He finished and stepped away, clearly dismissing the conversation.

I hate deathclaws, but they're easier to sneak away from than scorpions, ants, and geckos. Especially since the tracks give me limited space to hide, so I'd have to shoot everything. I doubt I'd have enough ammo.

A small gasp escaped my mouth and my face lit up. I threw my back on the ground and unzipped a pocket on the side.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I held the stealthboy up in the moonlight. I slid it on my wrist and smiled. No "Deathclaw army versus Delaney wars" today. That'd be a great book though.

I stood back up and gathered my bag and made my way ahead on the road. Barely, I could hear the man whisper to another nearby something about "another one going." I should have made a bet for caps with him for if I made it back or not, I'd be rich.

A bit further up was the mining area I always passed. I was ducking behind a rock located just before that area because I saw about five deathclaws just walking around. My heart was pounding as I leaned up to see where they were. Scattered around the whole area, of course. My eyes couldn't easily pull themselves away from their huge claws that hung at their sides, or their curved horns on their heads. They looked like the devil himself. But there were five. Five Devils.

I sighed, looking down at my wrist. Taking in a few more breaths I pushed the button. My hand immediately disappeared. The only trace of it being there was the slight blur of colors mixing and the shine from the full moon. Not wanting it to wear off before I'm even out of here I stood up. None of them even glanced my way. I smiled widely and took a few steps out. Still nothing.

I bit my lip to keep from squealing, this was such fun. I waltzed on out and stuck my tongue out at ones back. My heart literally stopped when it suddenly changed direction and walked towards me. For a minute I thought it saw me, but it wasn't in its typical attacking stance so I knew I was in the clear.

Having enough dangerous fun for the night, I jogged my way passed them and out of the mining area. I made sure to check behind me just in case one heard me and decided to follow. At first, it seemed like they didn't. But a huge claw soon entered my sight from the right, and the baby deathclaw wasted no time by rushing in towards me. A quick glance at my arm showed that the stealthboy was still active, yet it saw me.

I kicked at its stomach once it was close enough. It stumbled back a bit and immediately rushed in again, and I kicked it again. I took my pistol from my thigh and shot. Three shots to the leg later, it was slowed and linking towards me. No doubt the others would come. I ran, keeping an eye on the cursed child deathclaw behind me as I rummaged through my bag. A smile covered my face when my hand came upon what I was looking for.

"Take this!" I yelled, turning around and pulling the pin to a frag grenade. It bounced off of the deathclaws face, sending it back a few steps. More and more old deathclaws soon came sprinting in, but I was far away and unable to watch as the boom echoed through the night. I ran for a very long time after that.

New Vegas looked close now, and the stars twinkled brightly above me.

I walked for a while until the actual gates to enter Freeside were in front of me. There was no trouble, most of the fiends were asleep. The ones that were awake were too drunk or stoned to notice me so I guess I lucked out. A few of the Kings Gang members were standing outside the Freeside entrance smoking, and I ignored them as I walked in.

The large, makeshift gate let out a loud shriek as I slid it open and closed. I adjusted my backpack and headed on. The Old Mormon Fort was to my left as I entered, a place I haven't ever been in. There was never a need. From what I've heard though, it was a bunch of noble doctors. I picked up my pace when a scream echoed somewhere deeper in Freeside. Best to avoid thugs right now, it's probably pretty late.

Another loud gate screeching opened and closed lead me to another section of Freeside. Their casino, The Atomic Wrangler, had a crier out even with how late at night it was. She danced on the corner and I tried my best to ignore it.

A few of the Kings waved to me or acknowledged me with a nod as I passed them, which made me smile. I was happy some remembered me. I've only spoken to the King about twice, but his heart's in the right place so I respect him and his group.

Someone was sobbing in an alley I passed, probably from a thug or something. Another scream was heard off in the distance. I rolled my eyes as I walked. It's so late, why aren't the thugs here sleeping?

A light glow from a fire was visible all the way down the street I was on, and right by the entrance to the Strip. The securitrons beeped and rolled around a bit on their wheels. I liked the ones on top of their cheap porch-like stand that bounced a little bit on their wheels because it made them look bored. A robot being bored with its life was humorous to me.

I made my way to the fire, to the meeting spot. I know I'm probably late, but he would stay an extra day or two if I was, right? I stopped and scratched my arm, scanning the small area a bit. A man in a suit with dark skin was sleeping on a makeshift bedroll. I could see his chest rising and falling. But I didn't see who I was looking for anywhere. Maybe he left? I thought as I approached the big wall separating the Strip with Freeside. I sat down and leaned against it.

He could just be late like I am. I thought once again. With some hope that he might be here though, I caught myself still scanning the area. There was the man in the suit who clearly was not who I'm looking for, and there used to be a bedroll off by the building across from me.

I stood up and looked at the building. I scanned the ground and saw a clump of darkness that was a shade darker than the rest. To check wouldn't hurt, so I walked towards it. As I got closer, I could see it was definitely someone sleeping on a bedroll. Their back was to me, and it was too dark to really see them. My hand reached out to wake them, but their body turned over onto its side and faced me. I froze, and my eyes were finally adjusting to the dark a bit. This persons eyes were open.

My mouth opened to say something, but the person spoke first.

"Delaney?"

I gasped, "Nick?!"

He abruptly sat up and looked at me. It was him, it was definitely him.

"You came..." He said with his soft voice.

I nodded, "Of course. Nick, you have no idea what I've been through. I really needed to see you." I laughed a bit. We then both reached in and gave each other a strong embrace. My jean rested on his shoulder as his did mine, and my arms were around his neck. He pulled me close to him with his arms wrapped tightly around me, gently rubbing my back. This was  
something he's made kind of his trade mark with me. It seemed to always comfort me.

"I had to see you too. I want to say that I thought about you a lot but..." His voice trailed away, and we stopped hugging to get a better look at each other.

"I understand if you didn't think about me. I wouldn't want that, I'd hate to be the tragic love story couple where your mind was clouded from me and you hesitated with something and almost died. There's no room for mistakes like that out there. I, not to sound harsh, didn't really think about you too much either Nick. I did miss you though." Nick smiled his cute, wide, thin-lipped smile. I was happy he said that, I'd hate to lie and say he's all I thought about. Honestly, he probably crossed my mind once. It's not a matter of me not loving him, it's just that I can't afford to. Love out here is weakness, so if I don't think about it I have no weakness.

"Good." He said. I pulled the cloth from my mouth down and sat beside him.

"This is where you're sleeping, eh?" I asked him, leaning on him a bit. He was taller, so as I leaned in he let his head lay over mine.

"Yeah. I'd hate to rent a room somewhere and have you show up thinking I wasn't here. Plus, the Atomic Wrangler is pretty gross."

"Grosser than outside?" I inquired. He let out a short chuckle before answering.

"Yes, much. Who knows what goes on in those rooms." We both laughed at that, knowing that there must be some escorts who go in those rooms.

"Well, this bed is sucky." I told him, leaning off of him. Nick and I stood up.

"Where should we go," He asked, "I already said not the Atomic Wrangler." I started walking away, intending for him to follow. He did, and made our way back down the street.

"The demolished building right across from Mick and Ralph's has mattresses on the ground. They're more comfortable." I informed him. He just nodded.

We made our way there making some small talk along the way. We stepped into the destroyed building and took a right, finding an unoccupied mattress. There was a women with empty beer bottles and clothes stitched from rags passed out beside the bed, but move your feet you lose your seat.

Both of us sat on the mattress. I could tell he was tired because his answers to my questions were short.

"Want to sleep?" I asked at one point. He took in a breath before saying he'd like that, and I moved off of the mattress to give him room.

"You can lay here if you want. I'll take the floor." He said before laying.

"No, that's fine." I said through a kind smile.

"We can share if you want? I'm sorry, Dely, I feel bad." He laid down and scooted over, making it obvious he wanted me not to sleep on the ground.

"Nick, I'm fine, really. Thank you though." I told him. Sighing, he sat up, leaned up to me and planted a kiss on my lips. His lips lingered there for a second before pulling away and laying back down. I could feel a slight blush over my cheeks.

"Delaney, lay down." He said. His words seemed to command me, and I took off my backpack and laid in front of him. The straps to my backpack were being held tightly held in my hands - I didn't want to risk some Freeside scum trying to steal it. Nicks arms immediately wrapped around my body and I let the blood rush to my face this time.

"Good night, Delaney," He said through a yawn, but after he added, "I love you." It took me by surprise at first, it's been so long since I've had such a large amount of compassion and truth.

"I love you too," I told him. There was a genuine feeling to my words, and I knew he had that too.

The screams, sobs, and sounds of people running down the street continued to wake me up. I've probably been asleep for about an hour with the continuous sounds waking me up. This time, there was the loud screeching sound of the gate that was right outside of this building that woke me up. Feeling annoyed, I sat up. Nick was facing the other way, still in a deep sleep. I threw my backpack over my shoulders and stood up. Maybe a walk will tire me out and I'll just pass out and stay that way through the night.

Exiting the building, I looked at the Freeside gate and noticed it was still slightly opened. Must have been from whoever just came in. I took a left and began my walk.

Now that I was moving, my body felt awake and alert. The opposite of what I was going for. I reached the end of the block and took a right. There was a dead giant rat by a garbage can, probably killed so someone could eat it. I've eaten some pretty gross things, but I refuse to eat the wasteland rats.

I paused when I reached some more random, ruined buildings. Their doors all seemed to be boarded up, along with most windows. Walking more, I made my way left again. The big gate that leads to the other part of Freeside was right in front of me, and as I reached out to pull it open I heard a high pitched scream. I paused, the scream scaring me a bit. It seemed close. I closed my eyes and shook my head, and again tried to open the gate. This time, I heard another scream. Or rather, a yell. A manly yell, different from the recent one, yet sounding just as close. My heart pounded. Could it be Nick? I turned around and ran towards the building. The screams continued, and even one or two more now joined them. I heard pleas for help and sobbing. My pace quickened and turned the corner to see a women in rags floating.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I took my Hunting Rifle off of my back and squinted at the floating woman. She wasn't floating, she was being held up. A shimmer of light and a blur of mixed colors gave away that someone was using a stealth boy. More screams from inside the building came, and I aimed just underneath the women and fired. My breath got hitched in my throat as I saw the invisible character suddenly become visible.

"Nightkin?!" I yelled. He flinched from the shot, and turned around to look at me. The woman was still being held, and I could see now that she was slung over its shoulder. I cocked the rifle, and fired right in its face. It stumbled back, falling to the ground. The woman got up quickly and ran passed me, away from the danger. Cocking the gun again, I ran into the building and towards the bed Nick was on.

He was missing.

My heart stopped and my eyes widened.

"Nick!" I screamed.

"Nick, where are you?!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could and ran out of the building. The Nightkin I just shot was still laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Then my eyes traveled up and look at the Freeside gate, still slightly opened.

"You mother fucking assholes better not lay a damn finger on him!" I screamed as I sprinted to it, and went out into the Mojave. Running away from Freeside were at least ten visible supermutants, all holding people, and a bunch of floating bodies. The Nightkin must have snuck in first, then the Supermutants came in as I went for a walk. I ran towards them, aiming and looking for the best one to shoot first, not that it mattered. But one saw me, turned around, and looked at me. His comrades continued jogging away with people either slung over their shoulders or being dragged away, but this one just stared. My blood boiled, and without hesitation I shot at him. His body immediately fell to the ground, that shot being far more vital than I had planned.

"Nick!" I shouted, but only heard the mixture of screams all together. The screams of children and adults mixed with the sobs of others, even some grown men that were being taken. The horde got farther and farther, going straight and passing under a broken highway. I ran towards them again, adrenaline and anger being the perfect mix to give me speed and endurance. They all walked or jogged farther from me, and I merely followed sneakily behind them. I was going to get him back.

The horde of supermutants and nightkin walked for a while, occasionally a few of them looked back. I would quickly lay down beside a bush or whatever was nearby to avoid being seen. They all wandered off to a very random spot that was at the base of a Mojave mountain. I ran all the way around them and planted myself somewhere on a sandy ledge of the mountain. I scouted all of the humans that were being thrown on the ground and herded together. There were mostly men, but there were definitely some women and children in there. And the last human that was thrown off of a nightkins shoulder was Nick. I immediately aimed at the one who threw him down and shot.

The bullet caught their attention, and all movement down there seemed to stop from the surprise. I fired again at the mutant, two more times and he was down. I quickly reloaded and the mutants pulled out their weapons. All heads both human and mutant turned my way. Then it seemed like the sobs of the humans were gone as the mutants all started yelling either at each other or me.

"Where is it?" A low, husky mutant voice asked.

"There! It was there!" Came another.

"Show yourself human!" Came the distinct voice of a nightkin. I decided to yell back.

"Nick?!" I yelled.

"Nick! Run!" Run? That's probably the worst thing he could do, they'd quite literally rip him to shreds. My eyes filled with water when I saw him look up at where I am.

"Who's Nick? He should die first." A mutant yelled. They all mumbled, but I stayed focused on Nick, on my love.

"No, no, the Master wants them alive to become one of us." They all argued. Nick was definitely crying, I could tell by his shaking shoulders.

"Nick..." I said to myself. I had to do something.

"Hey!" My voice came out shaky, "Squad 3, you ready?" I yelled loudly. Maybe they'd fall for it and believe that there was more than me.

The mutants all mumbled something about the NCR being around, but everyone was silent when they heard a voice yell from the group of humans.

"Delaney, leave!" Nick yelled. I honestly felt like I was going to puke.

"I love you," He yelled, "Leave!"

"I will never leave you!" I screamed, actually crying now. I began to sob uncontrollably and aimed my rifle at the horde of mutants again.

"That one is Nick." A mutant pointed to him and pulled him up by his wrist.

"What a wonderful end to a love story." Another said. A nightkin picked up another human, an old woman, and shoved her up against the mountain. He took a super sledge off of his back and raised it up.

"We can raid another place for the Master, these humans deserve to," and he brought the sledge down on the girl and I turned away, "Die!" His voice on the last word mixed with a horrible crunching noise. I risked a look back, and for a second the whole group was silent and still. But the one who murdered the old women turned around, and everything went to chaos.

Mutants ran and grabbed the humans, nightkin disappeared and reappeared all over. There was yelling from humans and mutants, and crying from just the humans. I ran down from the ledge and made my way to behind all of them. I saw limbs literally flying in the air and humans being fought over. Some were being held above the rest, some like Nick.

"Nick!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. It was no use, he couldn't hear me if I couldn't even hear me. But he was passed to another mutant, and he caught a glimpse of me. I watched him, eyes wide. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything over my heart at this point. He was crying and screaming, and I rubbed the tears from eyes to focus on his lips and what he was saying. My lips mimicked his.

"Kill... Me..." I said aloud, in sync with him. He wants me to kill him. More tears flooded my eyes, and I blinked quickly and wiped them away. The other humans were being ripped apart, very painfully toyed with, full out tortured. There were so many mutants, I had no chance. My rifle raised and I aimed. I really had no chance. Nick had no chance. He knew he wasn't making it out of this.

I looked down, closed my eyes tightly and steadied my breathing. I tried my best to stop crying. When I finally got myself back under control, I opened my eyes and the sounds of yelling and screaming all flooded my ears once again. I looked up at Nick, who stared at me screaming.

"Shoot me! Delaney, please! Shoot!" He yelled. I could hear him now. I looked at his head through the sights, he stopped yelling when he saw me. He tried his best to smile at me, and before I pulled the trigger, "I love you," escaped my mouth only loud enough for me to hear. The shot echoed off of the mountain. I didn't close my eyes or look away. The mutant holding Nick felt him go numb and dropped him. He spun around and faced me. I put my rifle back onto my back, and ran.

Sprinted, more like. I knew the mutant was chasing me. I ran and ran not sure where, just away from there. The screams were getting quieter, though I'm not sure if it was because I was getting farther or because most of them were dead. The mutant was probably not even still following me, but I still ran. I cried out into the quiet and dark night, not even considering that I might attract more enemies.

My legs very soon felt like jelly and my throat was as dry as the ground I stood on. I stumbled on, though, passing some places that I may or may not know. My crying was loud, and my eyes were blurry. A headache continued to throb and I finally stopped walking. Sniffling loud and wiping my face, I looked around. I could feel my whole body shaking but tried to get at least my mind together. If I don't find a place to stay soon I might pass out in the Mojave.

Breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth trying to stay calm, I realized that I had stumbled towards Aerotech park. They were friendly, always helping out people. I'm sure I would be safe in there. My sight was blurry again as I opened the door into it and stumbled off to the center of the park. There was a bench around some old statue or fountain that I laid down on.

From all of the physical exhaustion my body felt from running and mental exhaustion from something my mind refuses to comprehend, my body gave out and my sight turned to blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," a very scratchy voice came, "Hey wake up."

My eyes felt heavy as they slid open. I would have jumped at the face I saw hovering above me if I had the energy. It was definitely a ghoul by the looks of his corroded skin.

"So you are awake," he said, leaning away from me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I leaned up on my elbows, getting a bit dizzy, before fully sitting up.

"I..." My brain seemed to be working today, and all of the actions from last night flossed my memory. I wanted to cry and barf, but I felt too empty for anything to come up.

"What time is it?" I asked. The ghoul looked up.

"Probably some time passed noon." He answered. "I came in here to help out like I usually do when I saw you sleeping here. You okay? You know your name?" I watched him as he talked. He was crouching by where I was laying. There was an army green bandana wrapped around his forehead, and he seemed to be wearing the typical wasteland doctor clothes.

"I'm Delaney." I said. His nonexistent eyebrows raised.

"I'm Bert. How did you get here? Drinking?" He stood up only to sit beside me on the bench.

"No, I wasn't drinking. I," I paused to take in a staggery breath, "I don't want to talk about what happened last night. I'll be leaving now." I stood up, only wobbling for a second and made my way to the exit. Bert stood up and stayed at my side.

"Well, I can't really make you stay, but if you need anything I'd be glad to help." He offered. I continued making my way to the exit.

"No, thank you Bert. I'm fine." I left him like that when I opened the door and walked out of Aerotech. My eyes drifted to the direction of where I ran from last night for less than a second. I walked the opposite way without looking there again.

I have to get back to the Legion. All I have to do is serve them until I die. I won't think about it, or question it. Just work hard until I'm more useful there. My head was numb, and my heart was nonexistent. This is the type of fighting machine Caesar wants, right? One who will serve him relentlessly with no fear of death and no questions for orders? I'd return a new man, metaphorically speaking. Caesar would be pleased.

My journey to Cottonwood Cove was quick. There were no fights, no breaks, no sneaking. The enemies in the wasteland must have sensed an anger deep inside of me, showing that I would literally rip anything in half with my bare hands if approached.

Cursor Lucullus wasn't at the dock, so I sat there with my feet hanging and swaying, brushing against the top of the water.

I looked up when I heard the sound of moving water and saw him paddling towards the dock. I backed up into the dock to give him more room to stop and pick me up, but still stayed seated. Once again, I felt like someone was staring at me and with the most miserable, annoyed face I could possibly make I looked behind me. There were some legion men walking around as usual, either mocking the slaves or talking to each other. None of them were looking at me though. My eyes drifted over towards the same building that had the steps leading to Aurelius of Phoenix was often at and spotted him at the base of them looking at me. I snarled, feeling my rage building up, but then a voice came saying, "All aboard," and I faced Cursor Lucullus offering me a hand to get on the raft. I took a deep breath to calm myself and gladly accepted his hand.

"Thanks," I mumbled once I sat down. Then we were off.

Cursor Lucullus was in a very good mood today, talking about the sky and how nice it was or how he felt a cool breeze a few times. I was at the other end of the raft, facing the opposite was of him. I watched the small trail we left on the water not particularly talking or thinking.

"Delaney?" He asked in a curious a tone at one point.

"Hm?" Was all I answered with.

"What happened?" He seemed to hesitate before asking that, knowing that I was in no mood to be reckoned with. My head slightly turned and I gave him a short glare before again snarling and turning my head back.

"Nothing." An angry tone came out with that word. I didn't mean to be so mean to him, but honestly, he wouldn't shut up today and I didn't care about anything right now. And I really did not want to talk about what happened. I could practically feel the strange look he was giving me, but was relieved when he left it at that.

But then he talked again.

"Ya know, I had this weird dream last night about a slave. It was really funny actually, she was trying to eat a live brahmin in the Fort and-"

"Cursor." I said, interrupting him.

"What?" He asked. I still didn't face him.

"Shut up."

He didn't talk literally the whole rest of the way there. We approached the dock of Fortification Hill and once we were very close he finally talked again.

"Delaney, I consider you my amicus, and so I won't blame you for not wanting to talk when you're in a bad mood. But that doesn't mean the others won't. Just... Watch your attitude with them. You can get really hurt for being disrespectful to those above you here." He stepped onto the dock and put a rope around a pole and the raft, again offering me a hand to get out. I glared at him, yet still accepted his hand. He watched as I approached the gates and only left once I was inside. If I weren't in such a bad mood, I would have thanked him for his kindness.

But I'm in one of the worst moods of my life. Probably thee worst mood of my life. I'm allowed to be impatient and frustrated, none of them understand.

I practically threw my weapons at the gatekeeper before he could even try and sass me for them. I left in a rush, giving him no time for a smart remark. Then, I made my way to Vulpes' tent. When I walked in, Vulpes didn't acknowledge me whatsoever. I shot an angry frown at his back as I passed him and made my way into the other half of the tent. I picked up the armor I left laying on my bedroll. I planned on going straight to Caesar to tell him I've returned, but instead I shoved the armor into my bag, sat on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"What's your problem?" Came an annoyed voice.

"Vulpes, don't." I warned.

"Hm. Don't what?"

"Don't try me. I know that you know that I'm in a horrible mood. Just stop." I glared up at him. He stood in front of the small table in front of the couch I sat on with his arms crossed. We stared at each other for a bit like that before he started again.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why are you so angry?" I tested.

"I asked first." He shot back.

"And you'll answer first." He grunted when I said that and frowned more if that's even possible. Then, he actually made his way towards me and sat beside me. We didn't look at each other as we spoke.

"Really?" He asked, "Where'd you go when you left?"

"None of your business." I simply answered.

"If I tell you where I was will you tell me?"

"I didn't know you weren't here, why would I care?" My voice sounded bored as I spoke. But I really wasn't faking.

"The Legion, as you more than likely know, despises anything not human. Ghouls, geckos, scorpions, mutants." I felt my blood begin to boil with the last word.

"Sometimes, we go out and fight some." He finished. I turned my head towards him to find that he was looking at me with a confused look.

"What are you getting at?" I asked slowly. Was he getting at that...?

That he was there?

"Who were you screaming for?" He asked.

Definitely! That's definitely what he was getting at! I shot up like a bullet and faced him, making exaggerated hand gestures as I talked.

"What the fuck? What are you talking about?! Screaming when, last night? In Freeside? Were you following me!?" I exploded. His face turned to a compassionate one, and it was now my turn to give him a confused look. His hand reached out and gently took my wrist. He led me back to the couch and I sat down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for being so miserable and annoying right now, but if you knew what I was going through... I want to say I feel sad but I really feel empty. All that's there is an anger for mutants now. Nothing else." I looked up at him, but he was blurry. I realized I was crying. My hand lifted to wipe my face, but instead I felt his hand with mine. He was wiping my tears with his thumb.

"Who was he?" His voice was soft and sincere now.

"His name was Nick," I started, "He was... God, I loved him. He was my boyfriend. He was truly the only one I cared for and loved and he felt the same for me." My hands clenched into tight fists and I dug my nails into my palms.

"Your... Boyfriend?" He asked. I sighed and looked up to see Vulpes making a face that showed he was again confused.

"Yes," I said slowly, watching him, "Yes, my boyfriend. Why is that shocking?" He looked up at me now.

"It's not. I just hadn't considered that." He said. He too now spoke slowly, as if he were choosing his words carefully.

"Why would you? Like I said, it's none of your business."

There was now an awkward sort of silence hanging between us. Why would he care? Pff, he probably would have just wanted to kill him if he knew earlier. I thought to myself. I was well aware of how much the Legion enjoyed slaughtering families and friends, ripping them apart. My anger began to rise again at the thought, and my tears, which seemed to finally stop, started again.

"What happened there?" He asked in a voice that seemed like he was interrogating me. My sobs became heavier at the thought actually talking about it. My shoulders shook and I sniffled often. Vulpes surprised me when I felt his hand on my back, softly rubbing it. Images of Nick instantly ran across my mind. His black hair, his lean body, his perfect cute little nose. His last smile when I had to shoot him.

"I have nobody, Vulpes." I said in a quiet voice. "Nobody..."

"I understand how you feel." Vulpes said. I looked up at him with a sad face. My eyes closed to keep the tears from getting worse if that was possible.

"He begged me to," I said and finally opened my eyes, "Nick screamed from that cursed mutant horde for me to. I didn't want to, I wanted to get him out of there. My mind was set on saving him and I still failed. He knew he wouldn't make it out of there and..." Vulpes put his arm around me, making me lean on him. The awkward, tense air was gone now.

"He fucking smiled at me, hah, can you believe it? He was about to be tortured, ripped apart, and murdered there and he still smiled." I paused, "He wasn't even murdered by the mutants. He was murdered by me." I looked up at Vulpes. My voice was weak and my tears were no longer flooding out from my eyes. Vulpes, as usual, showed no emotion. He did look like he was truly listening, as he always did.

"I shot Nick." I finished.

"He wanted you to." Vulpes spoke up. I was glad he actually listened.

"But I should have tried to save him. I didn't try hard enough, I didn't take time to think. If only I had thought about it, he'd still be alive. I just murdered the only thing that matters to me. And like, what do I do about that?" Vulpes watched me as I talked, and I watched him as he listened.

"You say you learned." He said. Wow, was he actually showing me... Compassion? Is that what this is? Vulpes Inculta, out of any other human or mutated being out there, is the last person I'd expect to act like this.

"Tch. Yeah. I guess I did. Life lesson number one, don't be fucking stupid."

My head hurt from all of the crying and I felt stupid for trying to confide in Vulpes. He's probably just trying to have something to use against me in the future. Why am I so stupid?! Literally all of my life I've never really said my feelings or thoughts out loud, but here I am telling a cold hearted killer everything.

"Wait," I started again, a sudden realization coming to mind, "You knew? You were there?! You said before that you were there, what the hell!?" I started yelling now.

"I wasn't following you. As I said, we go out to kill the nonhumans sometimes." He said, staying calm. I was far passed that though.

"So you saw the horde? You saw them taking people away and out of Freeside, then being slaughtered?! You could have killed them, the mutants! You must have been with a group, you all could have stopped them!"

"Delaney, it's not-" He tried.

"No, shut up! You don't like mutants, huh? Well fine, keep your stupid grudge against them! But know this, you and this stupid Legion here go out on your dumb raid parties, right? You all willingly rip apart families and friends for your own selfish, messed up reasons. The mutants, they rip families and friends apart too! They also drag people back for whatever reasons they have. You and they are the same!" I yelled.

"You're both equally low. You're both scum." I finished, in a low and angry voice. For the first time not only for me but probably for most people, Vulpes looked defeated. His head hung low, and he didn't try to make a smart remark. I scoffed, grabbed my bag, and left.

I left the Fort all together. Cursor brought me back to Cottonwood Cove -without talking this time.

I've been traveling for almost two days now. I was making my way to a town I often stayed at wen passing through the area known as Novac. I had to set up a camp last night and I constantly ran into scorpions and feral ghouls on my way here. But finally, I wandered into the small little town as the sky get darker and darker with the night. I opened the door to an office that Jeannie May Crawford was usually at to pay for a room to find not her, but,

"Heidi?!" I said when I saw the teal-haired girl standing there wiping her glasses off on a cloth. She was wearing the same outfit I saw her in last, which is combat boots that were similar to mine but black, dirty jeans, and what seemed to be just the top of leather armor.

The girls face changed from shock to happiness in an instant, "Delaney!" She shouted and ran up to me. I almost fell over as she hugged me.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed as she extended she arms to look at me.

"I usually rent a room here when I'm passing through instead of setting up camp." I told her. I realized I was smiling, and it felt good. My miserable mood seemed to disappear due to this random run in.

"I'm so glad you're here! You have no idea what I've been through dude, seriously it's insane. Hey, I have to do something right now but feel free to join me," she then leaned in a bit and looked at me seriously, "But it might be a little bloody."

"That's fine." I said, and I followed her outside. She asked me to stay a bit behind her and so I did. We made our way down the road a bit to where the few, small houses were and she told me to wait and make sure to stay out of sight. I obeyed.

Heidi knocked on the door of one and Jeannie answered. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Jeannie followed Heidi, and Heidi motioned to me that I could move now. I still stayed out of sight though.

We went outside of the town, and Heidi had Jeannie in front of her a bit, and put up a hand to tell me to stop. I crouched by some bushes as I watched Heidi talk to her again.

Heidi pointed to the big T-Rex store and they both walked out in front of it. They seemed to be looking at it. Jeannie stood in front of Heidi, and Heidi pulled something out of her pocket and put it on her head. I squinted to see what it was. A hat, probably. Then a shot echoed through the air and Jeannie May Crawford fell to the ground, her head in pieces.

Heidi walked up to me and before I could talk she said, "Follow me and all will be clear," in a silly voice followed by her giggle. I did, and we went into the Dino Bite gift shop and up into the mouth. It was crowded here. There was me, Heidi, and some man with a shaved head and sunglasses. Heidi took the hat from her head and handed it to him. When he put it on, I could get a better look at it.

"First Recon..." I mumbled to myself. They both looked at me.

"I just recognized your beret. It's the NCR's First Recon sharpshooters. Excellent snipers I hear." I said.

"Who's this?" The man said. His voice was low seemed to have an angry tone to it.

"This is my friend Delaney, she's awesome." Heidi said as she put her arm on me and leaned. I smiled at that.

"Yes, we could be considered friends. Who are you?" I asked him.

"Boone." Was all he said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"He's nicer when ya get to know him," Heidi whispered. He didn't seem to agree.

"Well, his first name is Craig but Boone just sounds better, doesn't it? Boone. Hm. Yes, it does." Heidi spoke and stopped leaning on me.

"So I'm guessing you're the one who just shot Jeanie May?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am. You knew her?"

"Yeah. She was sketchy, good riddance." I said to him honestly.

"By the way, Boone, here." Heidi spoke up and handed Boone some papers. "That's the evidence." He read over them and slipped through them. He folded them and placed them in his pocket when he was done.

"Thanks for all of your help. I appreciate it." He said. His monotone voice didn't seem sincere, but his words did. Heidi gave him a sad smile and nodded. Everyone was in silence for a minute.

"So um, may I ask why that just happened?" My eyes went back and forth between Heidi and Boone to see who would speak up. Boone was practically turned away from me and Heidi's head was low.

"Hah, guys I get it. None of my business." I put my hands up in a little truce. Heidi looked up and gave me a thankful smile. I have her a nod.

"Well Boone, I will see you tomorrow morning. Delaney, follow me!" Heidi's mood instantly recovered and exited the little snipers nest, me right behind her. We walked back up to Novac's little motel rooms and Heidi pulled out a key as she approached one.

"You can chill with me for the night, Delaney." She said as she twisted the knob and flicked a switch on in the room. It looked grimy and small.

"Thanks Heidi," I said stepping into the room.

I took my backpack off and laid it beside me on the couch once I sat down.

"I can sleep here," I said to Heidi who was digging through a refrigerator across the room.

"Oh you can have the bed! I'll sleep there." Heidi said over her chewing on some...

"Is that..." I started, looking at the food she held.

"Iguana? Yes. On a stick? Yes! It's very yummy, want some?" She held it in my face.

"I've eaten it before, Heidi. Made me sick." Heidi pulled it away and went to sit on her bed and eat it. I began rummaging through my bag until I pulled out my half-filled water bottle. I took a gulp or two before putting it on the table.

"I'll be right back," Heidi said as she got up and made her way to the small bathroom. Giving her a weird look to let her know I acknowledged what she said I repositioned myself into a pretzel style way of sitting.

In my mind, I could feel something trying to pop up and force me to think about it. I know it was about Nick, but just like everything and everyone I've ever lost, I pushed that as far down as I possibly could. It bottled up inside me and I would continue to avoid it.

A loud thump in the bathroom scared me and I knocked my bag off of the couch with my jump. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

"Heidi?" I said in a raised voice. I knocked on the door.

"Ow." moaned Heidi from in the bathroom. I opened the door to find her laying on her back in the corner.

"I'm, uh, okay." She said once she saw me. I hid my giggle as I helped her up and out of the bathroom.

"I just slipped is all. Ya know, Heidi the klutz. I'm fine though, it's barely even that sore." Heidi told me. She was walking fine, and made me take my arm out from under her and she walked on her own. I closed the door to the bathroom behind her and ran into her.

"Sorry," I said to her back.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing somewhere in front of her. I tried to walk around her to see but she made her way over there before I could. Heidi kneeled on the ground by the couch and dug through my bag, eventually holding up what she was talking about.

"Where'd you get this?!" She yell-whispered, approaching me with my legion armor in her hands.

"I,"

For a second I thought about telling her the truth.

"I just,"

She wouldn't be mad, right?

"I just happened to,"

But then I saw something.

"You just happened to be in the Legion's side?" Heidi said, glaring at me.

"What's that?" My finger pointed at a necklace around her neck. A necklace that I recognized. Heidi grabbed it to hide it.

"Jewelry." Heidi gulped after she said it. Quickly, I took her hand and ripped it away, and with my other I ripped the necklace off of her and held it up in the light.

"The Mark of Caesar?" I asked. She looked down in defeat and nodded.

"And you were about to yell at me for being on good terms with the Legion!" I started to laugh once I said it, and she nervously joined in.

"Why do you have that?" I asked her.

"Delaney," she paused, "Take a seat." Her and I sat on the couch.

"Apparently, Caesar's Legion has eyes and ears everywhere. And the guy I met the day you came to get me found me in the Strip. He gave me this to ensure safety in their territory."

"Why? Why would you be in their territory? And what guy, the one in the fox hat?" This wasn't adding up, yet the necklace was here in my hands.

"Yes, him. Vulpes Inculta is what they called him at the camp. He wasn't in Legion armor, he was in disguise. He told me I was needed at the Fort to speak to Caesar and, well, I went." A gasp escaped my mouth. So, they carried out my mission after all.

"It's funny, they had Benny there. He promised to talk to me once I caught him at a Casino in the Strip, but he lied. He ran for it and sent his guards in to kill me. Haha, they died though." Heidi paused and looked up at me, probably to see what I was making of her story. I remained silent, and she continued.

"I left the Casino and was going to hunt him down for the second time, but once I left the Tops, Inculta stopped me. I recognized his smooth voice immediately, and his manly face under that hat he wore. He gave me that necklace and explained a bunch of stuff and before I know it, poof! I was at Fortification Hill standing before Lord Caesar. Benny was there, with my delivery that I've been hunting him down for -A platinum chip- and Caesar wants me to kill him and then go clear a bunker of robots for him. But ya know, Mr. House, ruler of New Vegas, wants me to update them for him. I honestly don't even know what to do. But yeah, that's my insane life since you left."

"When were you at the Fort?" I asked her almost immediately. She seemed to be taken back a bit, but answered nonetheless.

"God, I don't know Delaney. Maybe about four days ago?" She looked up at the ceiling as she thought.

"Was Boone with you?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second, then started obnoxiously and loudly laughing.

"Hah! Ahahaha, Boone in the Fort, hah! And leaving without killing legionaries, ah, Delaney." I stared at her impatiently.

"Sorry. But no, he wasn't. I met him here in Novac before I reached New Vegas, and I returned here to kill some things, help people. You know, clear my mind of those big choices." Heidi smiled and let out a short giggle.

A robot army in a bunker beneath the fort? Heidi tying in to all of that?

Vulpes in the strip?

This was a lot of information that I never could have expected to learn right now. What started as just a night to spend away from my bedroll in the dirt ended up being both happy and... Fulfilling.

"Listen, Delaney, Boone has... His story isn't mine to tell, so if you could just get on his good side then he'll open up to you. I will tell you, though, he hates the Legion. Like, despises eternally. I've never met someone with such a strong feeling towards something. He doesn't know about my little trip to the Legion, and he doesn't have to. Just like he doesn't have to know that you have Legion armor in your bag." She glanced down at the armor in my hands again. I shoved it in my bag as I spoke.

"I understand, I won't say anything. As for the armor..." Inhaling a nice, deep breath, I decided I'd tell her.

"I'm practically a member of the Legion."


	8. Chapter 8

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Heidi stayed quiet, though if it's because she was shocked or okay with this I do not know. I decided to elaborate.

Going on about how I used to help out the Legion here and there, Heidi didn't look away for a second. I expected for her to be angry and ask many questions and possibly attack me. She did none of that. I got to the point where Lord Caesar wanted me to bring her to him, and told her that it was the reason we met. She raised an eyebrow at this and let me continue.

I left out a few things that didn't matter, like Vulpes Inculta admitting he's my friend and the fact that we shared a bed more than once. She might have gotten the wrong idea about me if I told her. A slave holding, malicious, powerful killer was not me. I may be part of the legion, but I'm not _legion_. She probably wouldn't understand that.

"I left them, though." I finished. I also didn't tell her about my little argument with Vulpes. Not only because it still made my blood boil, but also because Heidi might wonder how I could have enough nerve to argue with him.

"I'm..." She started. There was a look on her face that made her seem confused.

"I'm not sure what to say." She said once she looked back up and into my eyes.

"Why'd you leave? How did you even do it?" She pondered.

I sighed, "I left because I wanted to. All I did was walk out. I'm sure they'll be looking for me though."

"Definitely," Heidi started. "I'm sorry about what happened to Nick." I gulped, half wishing I had left that part out, half happy I got it off my chest.

"Thanks," I managed to get out, "And thanks for listening."

"Oh, please! It was interesting, and I'm glad to help a friend." She smiled her big, happy smile at me which always seemed to be contagious.

"So you were at the fort to open a bunker of securitrons?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep. That's all. Oh, plus I have to kill Benny. Not that I mind." Her eyes drifted to the ground and she started chewing at her lip. Uh oh.

"Don't tell me you somehow have feelings for him..." I said, frowning at her. Her eyes shot up I meet mine once again.

"No! Nuh-uh! No way! Hah!"

"Heidi."

"I'm being serious! I mean, it's not as if I'm in love with the guy Delaney. I just... I got to know more about him and he wasn't, how should I put this...," she paused to pinch her nose shut, "He ain't a fink, ya dig?" She said in a tone to mock Benny's. We both laughed a bit.

"I understand. But if Lord Caesar says to, then there really isn't another way to go." I informed her.

"I know, I've tried." She said.

Neither of us talked for a bit, until Heidi yawned.

"I guess we should get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'm planning on heading over to Camp McCarran with Boone. We want to get some bounties done for them since they asked me to. You should join us though, you can bond with Boone and find out all of his deepest secrets." She giggled at the end.

"Haha, sure Heidi I'll join you guys. Goodnight." I smiled as she jumped over her bed, and turned out the lights.

"Night, Delaney." She said.

In the morning, I woke up to an,

"Oh shit!" An then a clash of sounds. I jumped up to find Heidi lying beside her wardrobe. I tilted my head as she looked over at me.

"It's all good," she assured me, "I just, uh, knocked it over and almost died. No biggy."

I got up and helped her lift it back up and into place. She thanked me as she rubber her head.

"So where's Boone?" I asked as I yawned and stretched out my arms.

"We have to get him, he's probably in his room. I jut have to grab..." She started mumbling to herself as she walked over to a drawer. Peeking over her shoulder, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Why is your drawer filled with mags and grenades and..." I stopped to pick it up, "a mini nuke!?"

She sassily took it from me and put it back.

"I like fat mans, okay!" She yelled and started rummaging through the drawers again. "And hey, I needed somewhere to keep this stuff." We both laughed a bit at her craziness.

"Alright," she said, pushing closed the drawers. "I'm all prepared. You have everything you need?"

Checking through my bag, I noticed my water bottle was practically empty. I had a few snacks that could get me through the trip, especially if we made stops for food.

"Yes, I suppose I do. You have any water though?" I asked. I also didn't bother mentioning the fact that we would have to stop places on the way for food or hunting. It's not like she's stupid and plans on getting there in a day.

Heidi went rummaging through her fridge before handing me two waters.

"Thanks," I said before placing them in my bag.

Without further procrastination we left her apartment and locked it, and went over to where Boone's was. Heidi was the one who knocked on the door, calling his name as she did.

"You ready?" She asked with a smile for him as he opened the door. Boone threw his rifle onto his back.

"Yeah." said Boone, and we were off.

It took us about two days and a half to reach the gates of Camp McCarran. I swear the sun was brighter than ever during our trip. And even though we took shortcuts off of the highways, we ran into very few hostile creatures. We killed a gecko at one point and saved it for dinner, and it's completely gone now. I can't even tell you what happened to it, because the images of how much Heidi ate -or inhaled, rather- of that reptile are too traumatic. I've never seen someone eat so much so fast.

Heidi led Boone and I into the camp, and a few Rangers would smile or nod at her. She must have been a helping hand here for so many people to know her. Boone drifted far behind me, but I knew he was following. He seemed to enjoy being farther away from us.

Heidi led us to a man I recognized. Major Dhatri, a man I would talk to often when I used to help both the NCR and the Legion. He'd give me stuff to do, sure, but he would also talk to me about a man named Bitter Root who was practically his son. He told me the whole story about Bitter Springs, and I remember being very interested in it. I wonder if he remembers me.

"Heidi! Good to see you again." He welcomed.

Heidi smiled her big smile, "Likewise, Major. I'm here to take those bounties you offered."

"The three Fiends you mean?" He asked, looking a bit worried.

"Ah-huh. Come on, which one first?" She asked as she turned to face Boone and I. I stood there in a blank confusion for a little. Fiends? Those are our bounties? I kill those bastards every day. But Boone's voice soon cut into the conversation.

"I say Violet."

That might be the most words I've heard him say at once. And though this affected me, Heidi discussed the terms with the Major for a second before leading us back outside of the camp.

It didn't take long to find Violet. It also didn't take long for us to pick off the dogs surrounding her makeshift fort. Boone sniped a large amount, while Heidi would occasionally snipe. She mostly planted mines and used the "I'll lead you right into my trap" technique. I lost count of how many dogs sprinted into a mine and flew forward with no legs because they were blown off. I was pretty amused and amazed at Heidi's style here.

With all three of us, Violet didn't have a chance. She stood on top of her big fort with no escape. Boone stayed below with his scope on her just incase she pulled some trick out of her hat. But Heidi and I made our way up to her.

She had no tricks. She tried to fight back but Heidi put a bullet in her chest. Heidi also cut off her head to bring back to Major Dhatri, who was more than pleased to pay up.

It was night time now. We were chatting with the Major. He finally recognized me, and gave me a firm handshake.

"I haven't seen you in a while, my little helper. It seems Heidi here took your spot." He said through a small smile.

"Well, let's just say I haven't had the chance to be around. Apologies," I smiled and looked down. We stood by the entrance to the actual building of Camp McCarran with a big fire in an old, rusty metal can. The major and I leaned on the wall while Heidi stood across with her hands getting warmed over the fire. A few other soldiers roamed around doing who knows what, and Boone stood behind Heidi not interacting at all.

Tonight was cold compared to the others. At least it felt like that. I found it comforting. It gave my body an even better break from sweating all day. I'm happy that Dhatri remembered me, but I feel guilty knowing that he did. It means he cared enough to do it, which means a lot nowadays. What really made my heart hurt was knowing that I was a full on member of the Legion who's in an NCR camp surrounded by people who trust me. If there was a Hell, I'm sure to go there when I die.

Heidi and the Major chatted for a while before more random people, probably soldiers, joined in. I felt a bit claustrophobic so I decided to walk around. Reaching a wall straight across the area from where we all were, I stopped walking to take a break. I took in all of the quiet I could. There was laughter from across the camp, and a constant distant talking. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it all out as a sigh.

"There's just no escaping," I said quietly to myself.

"I know what you mean," another voice said. I turned around a bit startled.

"Boone?" I questioned. I didn't mean to sound so rude, my voice just kind of came out that way. A part of me hoped he didn't mind, while the other part knew he didn't.

I stepped closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, getting away from all of the people."

His voice was monotone as usual, but I don't think he's bored. If he was, wouldn't he just ignore me and leave like he always does?

"Yeah, I'm not good with crowds." I said to keep the conversation going. Perhaps if he got to know me, I'd get to know him. I walked a few steps away from him and sat, my back leaning on the wall.

He followed, and leaned on the wall. He didn't sit, but this my friend is progress. And though we sat there in silence the whole rest of the time, I was still happy at the end of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Crouching low behind the window opening, I looked through my bag. A grenade laid by the side of it. That's one thing I needed. The other was the wonderglue, which somehow got buried beneath everything. I found it nonetheless. The backpack got thrown back over my shoulders. All I had to do now was wait.

I didn't wait long at all. The sound of an explosion and someone cursing in pain echoed through the Mojave.

"Take that, Cook-Fuck!" I heard Heidi yell. Honestly, I couldn't help but giggle to myself. The next thing I heard were gunshots. It must have been Heidi's considering his flamethrower sounded much different. Then, there was loud coughing.

"Boone," I heard Heidi say, "Stay down." Boone's awake, that's good. I thought to myself.

More gunshots and flames were all I heard. I peeked up. His back was to me, but he was farther away than I had planned. I'd just have to work with it. Ducking back down, I heard Heidi.

"Delaney," She said. She sounded nervous, like when someone calls your name because there's a rat in your room or something.

"Delaney, we're screwed." She said.

What? I peeked my head up again. All I saw was her with her gun aimed at Cook-Cook, and his back at me. But suddenly, there were footsteps. Then the bodies they belonged to. I ducked back down, praying that they didn't see me. Fiends. They were Fiends, and a lot of them.

"Delaney? Who's that?" Someone said.

"There must be another one." Came another. My heart froze. We really were screwed.

Immediately, I grabbed the grenade and wonderglue and began crawling away from the window to the main door. I was slow and quiet, hoping none of them would notice me.

Before exiting, I put the wonderglue and grenade back into my bag. Carrying on, I checked both left and right to make sure no fiends were near me. Just before, I had a plan. A good plan that would work. I should have seen it coming that something would go horribly wrong. That tends to happen a lot.

Now that I knew both sides were clear I made my way to the right, where Heidi and all of the fun was. But right as I reached the corner I heard something. Walking, footsteps, right behind me. All in one motion, I pulled my rifle from my back and whipped around.

"A... Brahmin?" I said quietly out loud. Then I had an idea.

"A brahmin! Queenie!"

That was the brahmin Heidi spoke of. This death match suddenly got a lot more fun if what she said was true about him really loving this mutant. I stood up and walked behind it. It was minding its own business, just strolling around. I gave it a nice kick in the rear and it made an ugly mooing noise. It ran now, out and by the commotion. Peeking from the corner of the building, I could see that all eyes were on it.

Through the line of Fiends in the way, I could see Cook-Cook making hand gestures towards it. That's good, I thought, he sees it.

Smiling, I looked at the mutant through the sights of my rifle. With the quick pull of a trigger, everything went to mayhem.

It started with the beast going down. At first, you'd think time was frozen. But you'd be mistaken. If you watched for another two seconds, you'd witness chaos. Cook-Cook started screaming and flailing. His flamethrower shot rounds out in every direction, including at the Fiends surrounding him. Many fell to the ground.

Taking this as my chance, I ran through the living and dead bodies of the Fiends. Heidi was trying to get Boone up. I helped her, though he claimed he didn't need help in the first place through his barely audible groaning. Heidi took one arm and I took the other and together we carried him away a distance before Heidi looked back.

She cursed, "Delaney, we need his head."

"Shit," I said aloud, slowly placing Boone down. Heidi laid him down with me, and we both faced the chaos by Cook-Cook. There were about four fiends left, or at least that's how many we saw. I mean, they're crazy. For all we know they're hiding in the bushes. Or cacti, rather. Which sounds pretty painful. But hey if you're high enough, you don't know what you'll do.

"Should we leave Boone here and go back?" asked Heidi. I shook my head, already walking back to the scene.

"No, I've got it," I said, "Heidi, take Boone back to Major Dhatri. Make sure they help him."

"No, you-" she stopped herself, and looked down at Boone. He was unconscious again, but his chest seemed to be moving up and down.

"Fine," she sighed the word.

"Be careful." She said, picking Boone up and leaning him over her. I nodded at her, and we both walked opposite ways.

On my way there, I took the grenade and wonderglue back out of my bag. There were only two fiends now. They both circled him while Cook-Cook fired at them, still in a frenzy.

"Hey man, we don't wanna kill you," they'd say. I guess they felt betrayed.

"But we will!" Said the other, shooting more rounds at him. They're wasting their ammo, why don't they just run while they're still alive?

By now, I was a few yards away. I put the grenade and glue down, and pulled my hunting rifle from my back for the seemingly hundredth time today. One, two, shots and both fiends were dead.

Cook-Cook looked around, confused. Quickly, I twisted the cap of the glue off, and poured it over the grenade.

"Hey, Mister Cook!" I yelled as I approached closer to him, my rifle back on my back and the grenade in my hand.

"Hey," came his raspy and deep voice, "Savior of the blue haired girl. Come back for some more from the chef?" We were unbelievably close now. Face to face, literally. I'd expect for anyone else to be dead at this range.

"Actually, that last one spoiled my appetite." I said, smirking. I'll give myself some credit. Maybe my insults were bad, but that one was good. He snarled, definitely not happy.

"Lemme ask you, you like your meat rare," he lifted the flamethrower, "or well done?!"

Before he fired, I dropped down. With my legs closer to him, I wasted no time doing a scissor sweep motion on his legs. His shot fired before he fell, but all that mattered was that it missed me. At first I didn't think he'd fall what with how heavy he was with that armor on. But I made sure to kick my legs out hard. He fell on his stomach. I was already up, prepared for this. The glue was getting dry so I stuck it right on that fuel pack of his. I pulled the pin, ready to run.

Only, the pin was stuck. The glue had dripped over it.

"Dammit!" I yelled, trying to pick at it. But Cook-Cook was getting up. I had no time to peel that glue from it, I took some steps back.

"To answer you question," I started yelling towards him while pulling my .357 from my holster, "I prefer my meat in chunks!" I shot at the grenade, and boom! Meat, blood, fire, and metal rained down for a few seconds. I smiled as I approached the biggest chunk, the sociopath I am, checking to see if it was his head.

"What the fuck is that?" Heidi asked.

"His head," I said to her, handing it over to Major Dhatri.

"What the fuck did you do to it?" She asked, both her and the Major poking around at it.

"Um," I thought for a bit on how to word this, "I blew him up." I finally said, happy with my choice of words. They both looked up at me, their eyes squinting at me.

"You..." Heidi stated, but drifted off.

"Blew him up?" Finished the Major.

"Yeah," I looked back and forth between them, "Ya know," I paused, thinking.

"Pew!" I fake fired a gun, "Boom!" Then the explosion, "Ahhh!" And ending with motion that showed items falling.

"Okay..." Major Dhatri started.

"Okay. Well, you'll get paid. But since it's not exactly, um, intact you won't get a bonus. But nice work. He's taken down a lot of our men. I'm sure it was no cake walk." He looked at Heidi and I as he spoke.

"Of course," said Heidi, "We're glad to help." We watched as the Major left us to put that head wherever he keeps them.

"Where's Boone?" I asked once he was out of sight.

"You blew up Cook-Cook without me!?" She looked utterly disappointed. I stood there shocked.

"God, I fricken love explosions! Man, we gotta blow someone else up!" Heidi practically shook with excitement. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, Heidi. We can blow something else up. But not now. Where's Boone?" I asked her again. She turned more serious now.

"He woke up like fifteen minutes before you got here. They've got him in the medical tent. Imagine how awkward that must be. Ya think any of the doctors recognize him?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, looking off towards the tents.

"I have no clue." I told her honestly.

"Probably." She laughed.

A few seconds of silence later, she spoke up.

"He said thanks, by the way."

"Boone did? For what?"

"For saving me. And practically him too." She sighed.

Neither of us looked at the other, though I glanced at her for a second. We both just looked off into the distance of the camp. Cook-Cook's death brought up a lot of commotion.

"He said that?" I asked, shocked that he would. Then again, I didn't know much about him.

"Well, he told me give you his thanks. He didn't say why, of course, but we both know why. You did save us, Delaney."

She went silent again, leaving me to my thoughts. Heidi knew all about my helping with the legion, yet here she was thanking me. Here Boone was, thanking me. I felt horrible. I'm a member of the legion. Not just helping, not agreeing, full on part of. I'm just lying to all of these NCR soldiers by acting like I'm part of their group. Sure, I used to help them. But...

"Delaney?" Came Heidi's voice. I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to feel guilty." My eyes widened.

"Guilty over what?" I slowly asked.

"About helping the NCR." Holy shit. Had she just read my mind?

"I mean, you left Caesar and all. That means you're done with them. So, no you're not a part of the NCR, but you're not a part of them anymore. You're just a little helper of the Mojave."

"Well, shit Heidi. You just know how I'm feeling all the time," I smiled at her, and she smiled back, "I do feel bad. It's like I'm lying to all of these people. Boone, Dhatri... Hell, I'm lying to myself." A moment of realization kickstarted in my brain. What do I even want?

"Delaney, I know how you feel. I talked to the man himself, promised I'd help him. And I know this isn't as big of a burden as yours..." She drifted off, probably thinking about where this was going. It did make me feel better though, like I let something off of my chest.

"Ya know," she started up again, her voice soft, "I don't agree with the NCR or the Legion."

"Me either," I told her honestly. She showed a small smile, though it seemed she still had a lot going on in her head.

"It's just that, there's so much I have to do. So many decisions that can affect so any lives and places. It's hard to relax. But what I've learned from former decisions is that neither side is one hundred percent good. Ya know?"

I looked at the ground, "I completely understand."

"Look, if you ever need to talk like this with someone, even if the topic is something you're so embarrassed to tell because of how dumb it is," she giggled, "you can talk to me. We seem to have the same interests anyway. Plus, you're always alone."

"Alone?" I asked, really confused now.

"Yeah, ya know..." Heidi hesitated for a little, "You lost Nick." Her voice was quiet with that, but she said it. She definitely said it. I shut out unwanted thoughts and feelings, practically stone at this point.

"I just assumed he was the one you'd talk about these things with but... Um...," she sighed, seeming to be at a loss for words, "I'm here for you."

"You were shot in the head?" I asked.

She scrunched her eyebrows together, "Yes. Yes I was."

"Do you have any family or anything?"

"I, uh," she scratched her head.

"I mean, you're alone too. I'm just curious." I told her.

"I don't remember much. Obviously I know how to talk and read, but I can't tell you who taught me to talk and read. I can't tell you if I have any brothers or sisters, or parents. I might even be married and I don't remember. I remember vaguely the incident of being shot. There were Khans and Benny was there and... I couldn't even tell you what, where, and why I was delivering. I only knew that because of some papers I had on me. So yeah, I'm alone. You and I, two loners." She finished, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I told her. She faced me now, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Me too," she said with a sad smile, "You should go see Boone. You two have more in common than you think." I gave her a nod as a way of saying I would.

"I'll be cleaning my gun," she said, walking away. I took it as my cue to leave as well and make my way to Boone.

Wandering through a few tents, I finally came upon one with doctors and nurses surrounding something.

"Boone?" I asked, startling the doctors.

"Craig Boone, yes." Said one, flipping through some papers. I approached the bed slowly.

"How ya feelin', Craig?" I asked him. His eyes slowly drifted to me and he scowled. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"How is he?" I asked a doctor beside me. She looked down at him and sighed.

"Stubborn," she said, her voice heavy with country twang. "He's fine though. No concussions, or stitches. Just some scratches and bruisin'."

"That's good," I said, examining his head.

"Do you think, um, I can talk to him?" I asked the doctors and nurses. They looked at each other before nodding. Everyone scurried outside, leaving us alone.

"Craig?" I tried. He didn't respond.

"Look, Craig, I just came here because-" I stopped. He laid in the bed with his head turned away from me. I came here because of why? He doesn't care whether I'm here or dead somewhere in the Mojave.

"I don't know why I'm here." I said under my breathe, beginning to pace slowly back and forth.

"Me either." I scowled at him.

"You're here because you got careless." I snapped. Boone scoffed.

"That's all? That's your response?"

He waited a bit before answering with a, "Yeah."

"You're unbelievable. And you're welcome for saving your life." He turned his head towards me.

"I'd have been fine without you."

"Seriously? Craig, you passed out. If I wasn't there, you'd be Brahmin food. Or gecko food, or whatever."

He laughed, "Please. And stop calling me Craig."

"Stop calling you Craig?" My eyes squinted. "That's your name."

"I go by Boone. Only one person called me by my first name, and you're not allowed." His eyes drifted up to the ruling of the tent.

"That's like me saying not to call-"

"No," his voice was like a bullet piercing through my words. It came out perfectly clear. "No, it's nothing like that. Go away."

Of course, rather than doing as he said I decided I'd stay. I crossed my arms as I looked at his face. He look as if he wanted to cry and break something - then again, he might always look like that.

"Do you not like your name?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Not anymore."

"That's stupid." I finished, beginning to face the other way.

"Look, dude," I started, "Clearly you've got some problems. Maybe your time in the NCR has affected your brain or something, maybe you lost people. But a name is a name. You don't have to get so upset over it."

He sighed, "The NCR was the greatest part of my life. Sure I've lost men that I knew in it... Look, that's not why. It's complicated."

He went silent again. On the right side, this is the closest I've ever come to learning about him.

"I've lost people too. I'm not a stubborn bitch to people because of that. All I did was use your name." I watched him once I finished, looking for his reaction. He showed none whatsoever. However, he did speak.

"If you want to know about me, ask Heidi. She knows about the amount you do. Maybe I'm not good with opening up to people, and maybe I'm not good with my attitude. You don't have to get involved in my life and act like you're helping."

I sighed out of aggravation and speed walked out of there. Heidi was talking to some kid in a lot of heavy metal armor with spikes jutting out here and there.

"Hey, how'd that go?" Heidi asked once she saw me.

"Just about as great as every other conversation I've had with him." I told her honestly. She frowned and told "Little Buster," or whatever his name was that she had to leave. We walked slowly and aimlessly now.

"Did he say thanks?" She mused. I shook my head and sighed.

"Nah, he got mad because I called him by his name."

Heidi scoffed, "Typical. I'm sorry that he..." She stopped, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"He's so angry all the time." I finished. Heidi nodded and put her hands into her pockets.

"Ya know, he told me to ask you about him."

"Really? That's weird. I'd assume he wouldn't want anyone to know anything about him. It was difficult getting to know him." Heidi looked at me now, but my head turned to other way. Looking off into the camp, random soldiers could be seen doing busywork.

"I can tell you, if he actually said that. It's sort of long and depressing with no happiness at all." She let out one small chuckle, awaiting my response.

"No," I started.

"Hm? You don't want to know?"

"No, I want to know it. But I want him to tell me."

Heidi seemed shocked, "Seriously? Why would you do that?"

"Because once he tells me, it'll mean that he trusts me. Or likes me, and I'll go for either of those."

"Wow," Heidi stated. We both stood at the exit from Camp McCarran to the wastes. The last strands of daylight were slowly fading away, making visible thousands of brilliant twinkling stars. My heartbeat was steady from the calmness of the night sky and the silence of which surrounded us. This night was much quieter than the last. It was enjoyable.

"It's going to be hard to crack him, but if it's what you want." She smiled as she broke the silence. I returned the gesture. Heidi yawned loudly and admitted she was tired. We agreed we should get some rest. She made no effort to talk on our way there, and she plopped down into a deep slumber once we got to our beds. It was rare for me to go to bed not feeling all too tired. I couldn't complain though, because I woke up feeling better than any other morning. Turns out I had a little surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Heidi put the magazine she was reading down when she saw me rise in the morning.

"Good morning Delaney," she said through her bright smile and happy eyes. The yawn I had coming on disappeared due to my smile.

"Good morning to you, Heidi. You're in a good mood." She got up and walked a few steps away.

"Yeppers! And you should be, too."

She smiled at my confusion. Just before I could ask any questions Boone walked in.

Nobody said anything for a while. Heidi broke the ice with the clearing of her voice, "I'll be outside guys."

Heidi left the room, and I slide out of the bed to meet Boone across the room.

"Morning," I said to him.

"Look," Boone began, getting right to the point, "I would have died if it weren't for you."

"Right." I said with my head tilted to the side, eyeing him curiously.

"... Right." He hesitated.

I laughed, "That all?" He looked away with his face angry as always.

His lips moved, but he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

Boone gave me an annoyed and angry glare, "Thanks," he said.

I smiled widely, "You're so welcome."

We both stood there for a bit, not particularly looking at the other.

"Look," he started, "I need your help."

Right there, in that moment, Boone told me everything. Everything. About Carla, about his hatred for the legion... He opened up to me. The funny thing is, I had no idea why.

I'm not complaining though.

What's even funnier than that was the fact that he needed help clearing out an old campsite.

"Why, Delaney! What's so funny about that?" You ask? This particular campsite has been taken over by a rather large group of legion men. Now isn't that hilarious? Sure, I'm rather mad at them (mostly a certain frumentarri leader) but not enough to betray them this much.

"Heidi, I guess I just... Had to let off some steam." I told her, once she finally stopped yelling at me.

The moment we got back, Boone bragged about us defeating them. He said he was happy that his old spot where he and Carla would be together in peace was now safe again, and that he'd remember to take better care of it. If he doesn't, we might be clearing out some deathclaws next time...

"Blowing off steam? Delaney, that's horrible. That's like me being mad at you, and when an assassin comes up like, 'Hey wanna murder this entire family?' And me saying, 'Sure! Let's go kill all of Delaney's loved ones because ya know, I'll just be blowing off some steam!'" Heidi was yelling awfully loud. I was worried that someone might actually hear us. Though we were outside of Camp McCarran, I felt like Boone might be listening.

"Would you please quiet down? And no, it's not like that." I countered, growing tired of this.

"How isn't it, huh? That's exactly what it's like."

"I don't have any loved ones for you to kill anyway, Heidi! Shut up already! This is my life, back off for one second!"

Heidi's mouth was slightly open, and her eyes much more so; She stared into mine with them. I unclenched my fists, not even noticing that they balled up into fists.

Heidi whipped around, ready to stomp away, but instead she faced me again.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm trying to boss you around, but I'm not. I'm trying to help," she said in a cold, rather upset sounding tone. "Just... Keep your head on straight."

"Yeah." I said, turning my head the other way. The words, 'loved ones,' echoed through my mind. As a kid, I had dad. As a teen, I had Nick. Now... Everyone was gone. Heidi was here but I wondered if she cared about me. I mean, as much for me to love her like a friend.

"The legion will kill you if they find out!"

I looked up at her at the sudden outburst. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her cheeks were wet from tears. Did I do this? Did I... Make my only friend cry? Heidi ran away, confiding into Camp McCarran. The sun beating down on my neck made my queasy stomach churn more than before.

Adjusting my backpack straps a little, I decided I'd explore. It'd both be beneficial to know the area better, and get things off of my mind. But as I began walking away from the camp, someone grabbed my backpack.

"Wait, I was waiting for you." He said.

I turned my head and looked at Boone. His face wasn't down as it usually was. If anything, he seemed more... Uplifted.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. Now fully turning to face him, his gaze fell back to the ground as it often was.

"No..."

I gave him an annoyed look. Why must he be so difficult all the time?

"What do you need, Boone?" My impatient voice accidentally coming up through those words.

Out of nowhere, he lunged forward at me. At first, my mind thought about putting my arms up in defense. Soon after though, I realized he was hugging me. All that I could think to do was hug him back.

"Thanks," he said into my shoulder. His tone was the usual monotone, uninterested voice he talked with. Yet, I still felt a certain genuine touch in it.

However, my brain was freaking out. My head felt like it wanted to remember something, or think about a certain topic... But it couldn't. It felt like when you're about to say something, and you spend all day trying to remember what it was. This wall between my thoughts and memory only vanished later in the day...

Heidi said she had to go to the New Vegas. Well, Boone said Heidi said that. I went and apologized after Boone released me because I felt horrible. She was hesitant at first, but seriously she loves me. How could she push me away? The same goes for me.

Boone, being good with the NCR, vouched for us (Well, mostly Heidi. I've been on good terms with the NCR for a while now due me to helping in the past.) which got us an action free adventure into New Vegas via the monorail!

We were walking up Freeside, the gate to the strip just ahead. Boone's eyes were lit more than usual; It must have been a while since he's been here. Heidi on the other hand wasn't as excited as I was expecting. I was about to ask her about it, but she spoke first.

"Thanks for coming with us, Delaney. This must be hard for you." I tilted my head, wondering what in the name of Hell she was talking about. But when we reached the Securitrons at the gate to the Strip, my eyes caught sight of the makeshift beds laying on the ground to the right. Seeing that it was night, people were sleeping on them.

It all hit me at once - the memories of Nick I've been successfully keeping out of my head. All I could do was try to force them back down and in the dark. But I looked at Boone who was digging around in his pocket for his pass. The wall of which was earlier blocking the topic I wanted to remember when I hugged Boone was suddenly broken. The epiphany came from my excited heart and raced through my body. The warmth reached the tips of my toes and my fingertips.

Boone was just like me.

"Boone," I said aloud. He looked at me with curiosity, but neither of us said anything. I knew his story, and he knew nothing about me. He couldn't possibly feel the attachment I so quickly created in that moment. Just as he has lost his last love, I had lost mine. We both despised those who took them away, we both felt lost in the world. But the I realized... The legion was who picked me up. I got my motivation from them. They were my feet keeping me held to the ground, never floating away into endless sadness. Heidi and I were Boone's feet, doing the same for him.

"You okay, Delaney?" Heidi whispered when she saw my doe eyes staring at Boone's confused ones.

"Great." I replied in a kind voice.

"Pay the fee." Beeped the Securitron. Boone showed them his pass like I did, but Heidi had a problem.

"I don't have the money to get through," she said.

"Haven't you been here before?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, not the Strip though. I came here to get into the Strip, didn't have the money, so tried to get some. I only helped the King though. Then I went back to Novac... And..." She stopped talking, and looked into the distance. I followed her gaze and assumed she must have been getting an idea. That, or she was really intrigued in the garbage building in her view.

"The King! That's it! He owes me a favor!" She exclaimed, and we followed her as she sprinted to their building.

How long has it been? And hour? Two, three? All I know is I've never seen Boone smile so much, and I've never heard him laugh so genuinely.

Heidi said that the King owed her a favor, and after a few minutes of haggling with him he gave her a pass into the Strip.

Boone and Heidi have had a few too many drinks here at Gomorrah, where we currently sat. They were taking their chances in Black Jack with some other disgusting drunks.

"WOOH! Winner!" Exclaimed a sloppy looking Heidi.

I blocked out the rest of their screaming. I pulled a stool to the corner of their table a while ago. Being an unluncky, prohibition type of person, I've been sitting here while they get wasted and loose money.

"Delaney," Said Boone. I looked up at his swaying body. Heidi was right behind him, yawning.

"We said we should get a room," he said with a few slurs here and there. I stood up.

"Great idea." I said, leading them out.

Best idea all night, if you ask me.

"Why," Boone started talking, but hiccuped before starting again, "Why didn't you play?"

"I have bad luck." I said, keeping my answers short due to my hatred for talking to drunks.

"And drinking?" He asked.

"I just, don't like alcohol." The stars were barely visible from this city. The bright lights from the hug buildings took up all of the stars light. Where would I look to keep calm now, if not the usual night sky? I might loose it.

"Hahaaa! Yeah, duh Boone. I knew that." Heidi fell onto Boone as she butted her way into our talk. She was definitely much more drunk than Boone.

"Why did YOU know but I didn't? Not fair," he said. I smiled at the childish wording.

Seeing them drunk made me miss the Legion. I enjoyed listening to them complain about these dogs and their alcohol. I was just happy that Boone and Delaney didn't smoke.

"Because," Heidi pretended to whisper, "I know more about her." She giggled.

"Shush, Heidi." I said, beginning to worry that she'd let my secrets slip out.

Boone was about to talk again when he walked into another person. Both fell back.

"Watch it, buddy!" Said Boone, already standing back up.

"Shut up, stupid drunk." The guy stood up, and looked around. He seemed to be searching for someone.

"Let's go, Boone." I said. This guy was wearing a fedora that matched his brown suit, but I could see that he was pretty buff. We didn't need any problems.

Boone's voice went cold, "You watch it." He probably thought that sounded cool in his drunken mind. Boone shoved the guy, and next thing I know, Boone was on the ground.

"I don't have time for you." He said. Boone wouldn't give up though. He was back on his feet, fists up.

"Calm down, Boone! Let's go!" I said, walking towards him. Heidi ran in between him and me though.

"Nobody hurts my friends like that!" She yelled at the man, fist flying towards his face.

"Shut up, woman!" He said, and without any hesitation his fist forced a left hook into her face. She flew down to the side.

"I told you I have no time for this. You should have listened to the only smart woman here." He said. Heidi was crying in pain, saying, "My nose! My nose, it's bleeding!" And the fact that Boone was still sitting on the ground holding his ribs told me that he too had been hurt.

"Hey." I said just before he walked away.

"You didn't have to get so violent. Learn some self control." I spat the words at him. He laughed.

"Self control? I'm not wasting my life by drinking, gambling, smoking, and fucking every day and night in this gross city."

The way he talked like he was high and mightier than me made my blood truly boil. Normally, in a situation like this, I'd have walked away with my head high. But this guy had hurt my friends worse than they deserved, and then he had enough nerve to sass me?

"You don't know me well, then, because I don't do that either." I reached into my bag that was on my back and pulled out my knife. Considering the damage this guy has already done, I figured a weapon was needed.

"Go away, or you'll wish you had."

Again, he laughed.

"I'd love to see this." He said, walking towards me. Whoever this guy was had no idea of my hand-to-hand combat skills. I was with the Legion for a while, that's their prime!

My left fist went for his face, but only as a fakeout. The knife in my right went and slit a cut across his stomach. He looked down with wide eyes.

"Imagine if I had the intentions to kill you." I said. That knife could have went straight through his stomach to spill out his guts if I chose to.

"You don't?" He said quietly, walking towards me again.

"Well, I do!" And he lunged forward. I tried to sidestep out of his way, but he knew it was coming. My eyes squeezed closed as he grabbed my shirt and ripped me towards him. I winced as my body made contact with the ground. His throw was vigorous enough to send me rolling a few feet away from him. My bag fell off, and I dropped my knife. He walked towards me, but picked up my bag on the way.

"Stupid woman, not so smart after all." He dropped the heavy bag on my stomach. A sound of pain escaped my mouth. I reached into the bag, looking for something to use against him. My revolver maybe? I knew I should have left it in the thigh holster. Maybe even my hunting rifle would work.

"Yes, reach for your weapons you weakling." He laughed and ripped my bag out of my hands.

"How many weapons you got in here?" He asked, soon holding it upside and shaking them all out. The mess of my stuff was now a pile between him and me. Both of our eyes looked at one thing, then each others.

My necklace from Caesar.

"The mark?" He asked, eyes widened. I used my elbows to hold myself up a bit. I knew this guy wasn't just wasteland garbage. He must have been from the Legion. Funny that he questioned that and not the armor.

"Who are you?" We said at the same time. I pursed my lips and looked away. I heard paper crinkling and saw his pull and unfold a note. He read it over, occasionally glancing at me.

"You're..."

I expected, "the profligate!" Or, "The traitor!" Maybe even, "the girl!" But I never would have guess the next two words:

"The target!" He dropped the paper and pulled a knife from his belt. I can't believe I didn't think he'd have one.

"The what!?" I exclaimed as he jumped up with the knife in both hands, and if I hadn't rolled away, it would have been impaled into my throat. Again he ran at me, and I leaned left. He assumed I was trying to dodge, so he slid in front of me. But really, I planned on that. Using the momentum from leaning, I sprinted to the right. I ripped my rifle off from my back and aimed at him. He was running towards me again, but froze when he saw his disadvantage.

"Stop at once!" Beeped the Securitrons around us. Boone and Heidi were standing back to back to back with me, making sure the robots kept their distance.

 _Shoot him_! A voice said in my mind; My natural killer instincts I suppose. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I shot him, the guards would attack me. If I let him get away, he'll only return to the Legion and inform them of where I was. We were here for Heidi. She had work to do, I can't let them blame her in any way for this.

"Would you guys get off of me?" I said to Boone and Heidi. They both gave me a weird look.

"Who are you guys? Go away!" I said, winking at them. This way, no matter what choice I made they won't be able to go down with me. Heidi got it, and ran away giggling whilst still holding her nose. The blood all over her mouth from it dripping down was beginning to dry. Boone followed her, though not quite running. He continued to hold his ribs, practically limping down the road with Heidi. I focused back on this Legionary man. I threw my hunting rifle back over my shoulder and into its holster.

"Whatever," I said, crossing my arms.

After that, the Securitrons cleared the area. I watched as he walked away, talking about how weak I was and all that crap. What a disgrace to the legion, being so careless. He walked into Gomorrah as I slowly cleaned up the mess he made when he dumped my bag out. I made sure that the first thing I hid deep in my bag was the legion uniform and mark of Caesar. Thank Mars nobody saw them and flipped out.

When all of the commotion had died down and my mess was cleaned up, I nonchalantly made my way into Gomorrah. I could not risk him getting back to the Legion and exposing my whereabouts. After some time of hiding a blade in my sleeve, asking around, sneaking through hallways, and picking some locks, I finally discovered his room. He was fast asleep on the couch with a book on the floor. I didn't falter to slit his throat and made sure to lock the door on my way out.

Heidi was passed out in the chair, while Boone was in the bed. What a gent. I kicked off my shoes and plopped into the comfy and clean Vault 21 bed. Within minutes I was asleep.

 _A distant, constant sound of music was ringing in my ears. It was upbeat and fun. However, I felt cold. I wrapped my arms around myself when suddenly I felt something rough around me. I looked down at a thick cloud of dark green smoke slowly wrapping itself around me. I tried to touch it and found that though it was smoke, it felt warm and more like a solid. My hand couldn't go through it at all._

 _A slight sense of panic ran through me. It grew tighter, but stopped before it became painful. Suddenly I realized I was lying down. The smoke had created a bed under my body, and still wrapped itself around my waist. Eventually the music grew so quiet it wasn't there anymore. Slowly, my dream ended. But when I woke up, the solid was still there._

"Ah-choo!"

My eyes shot open and saw Heidi, groggy and tired looking, willing her nose.

"Morning Delaney." She said, standing up and cracking her neck.

"Man, that was uncomfortable." She yawned and rubbed her stomach.

"I don't feel so great. I should have-" she froze and looked at me.

"What the hell did I miss?" She asked, eyeing me strangely. It's only been a minute between being asleep and awake and she was already confusing me.

"Oh God!" She said, covering her mouth and running to the bathroom.

"Gross," I said to myself. Sounds of Heidi barfing echoed through the small room. I tried to sit up, but stopped when I felt something wrapped around me. Worried that my dream had come to life, I looked down. Boone's arms were rather tightly wrapped around me. Before I had time to even decide how I felt about it, they slowly slipped away. I couldn't help but blush and notice the slight tingling around my waist from the lack of warmth.

"Morning," I said without looking at him, and practically teleported to the bathroom with Heidi.

I've had dreams similar to that before... It's as if the smoke represented his arms around me. When was another time I dreamt of something similar? With Nick?

"Thanks," Heidi said before drinking some water from the sink.

No, no... Somewhere else...

That one dream I had with the ropes... They were around me just like the smoke was, right? So that's an example? Did I have these dreams when peoples arms were around me or something? I laughed out loud accidentally at the thought. The time I had those dreams most often was...

The scary man Vulpes Inculta crept into my mind. The time I had the dream with the ropes was when I was still with the Legion. Was Vulpes the one holding onto me during the night?

"You okay?" Heidi asked,fixing her messy bun. I nodded, and blinked away the thought. That just couldn't be true, could it? That cold blooded killer almost cuddling someone?

"I'm fine," I said, and we returned to Boone.


	11. Chapter 11

Boone was sitting on the bed with his shirt off, examining his leftmost ribs. That whole area seemed to be bruised.

And also, he was ripped with muscle! I couldn't help but blush.

"How's your nose, Heidi?" I asked, slowly prying my eyes from Boone's body.

The blood was gone, mostly. It appeared to also be bruised though.

"I don't know. It might just be bruised." She said, gently rubbing it.

"Well," I started, "I'll fix you guys up."

In a pouch on the front of my bag held things like wound antibiotics, and medical tape. I covered Heidi's nose ever-so gently with medical gauze and taped it down with the medical tape.

"I don't need a bandage, Delaney. Really, I'm fine. It'll eventually heal." She said, poking at it. I swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch- and no, the bandage will keep any scratches free from infection while also keeping you conscious about it. It's not broken from what I can tell, but I only have a basic knowledge of medicines and anatomy. Anyway, this way, you won't run around carelessly. The bandage will remind you that it's there."

She smiled widely, with her eyes scrunched and all, "Thanks Delaney! You rock!" I couldn't help but smile at the beaming ray of sunshine she was.

"Okay Boone," I said as I sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm fine." He said, not looking up at me.

"Oh, come on," I said as I tried to touch the wound, "You don't need the tough guy act." He glared at me, and mocked the word "act," as he finally subsided.

By the way he visibly tensed up when I ran my fingers over his ribs, I knew they couldn't just be bruised.

"What'd he do to you?" I asked. He never looked up at me though.

"I mean, he pushed you and stuff, but I didn't see him sneak a punch in." I continued, beginning to wonder why he was so suddenly cold. I began wrapping the thick gauze around his body as tightly as I could without hurting him.

"It was his knee," he said shortly. "I wasn't that drunk." Heidi sighed and plopped into the chair she slept in last night.

"Ah. I was beginning to worry that you were more drunk than I thought last night, and perhaps had forgotten all about what happened." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Boone sent me another cold glare. This one took me back a bit. What was his problem?

"Boone," Heidi said. He looked at her with much softer eyes. She eyed him weirdly. Perhaps she noticed his sudden coldness towards me, seeing as she knew him well. But I didn't expect for her to bring up this next topic.

"Why were you and Delaney snugglin' last night? Did something happen on that last trip you guys took that you didn't tell me?"

For the third time today, I blushed. But this time it was definitely bright red, covering my whole face. Boone and I made eye contact for a second, but quickly looked away. I immediately returned to wrapping his bruised ribs. I did it quickly and made them tighter, and Boone occasionally grunted from the pain.

When I finished, I practically threw the medical supplies back into my bag and awkwardly sat as far away from Boone on the bed as possible.

"I just..." Boone's voice was quiet and embarrassed sounding. "I was cold." He said. I looked down and smiled. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my face. He forced me to look at him.

"And like I said, I wasn't that drunk."

I exhaled a shaky breath, "Okay," I said.

"So start explaining."

Heidi stood up in case he flipped and tried to hurt me I suppose. Explain what? Had he seen the armor? The necklace?

"Don't play games with me Delaney! Where'd you learn those moves?" He stood up and yelled.

"What moves?" I asked, utterly confused. Boone lunged forward at me, pinning me to the bed. My heart raced with worry.

I started again, "My... Hand-to-hand-"

"Yes." He answered, "Those were legion moves, were they not?"

"Boone?" Heidi tried. He ignored her.

His face was inches from mine, staring into my worried eyes. My gaze dropped down.

"I... Was with the Legion."

The words left my lips like a sigh. Boone pulled away, nodding a bit.

"With them?" He asked. I stayed put on the bed, now staring at the ceiling. I wished I was outside, staring into the beautiful night sky.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Boone no!" Heidi yelled. I looked down to see her standing in front of him with her arms spread out.

"Out of my way; she lied to us! You're okay with this scum!?" He had his arms around hers, ready to shove her aside.

"I knew... Just, let her explain! She ran away, Boone! Ran away!" Heidi was sticking up for me? My heart beat felt full of love for her. She truly was amazing.

"You knew?" He asked her, his voice full of hurt.

"I ran away." I said, sitting up.

Was it time for the truth? I knew all about him. All though it's dangerous, wouldn't it only be fair for him to know about me? To know about Heidi and I meeting? To know about Nick, and how similar we were?

"You know, Boone, your hatred for the Legion matches my hatred for Supermutants. Isn't that something? I mean, what happened with you, Carla, and the Legion is what happened with me, Nick, and those fucking mutants. We have so much in common, and you had no idea. I'm sorry."

Heidi was standing aside, looking down. I stood up and sighed, ready to leave. But Boone suddenly walked towards me. When his arms reached out, I flinched. Realizing he was just hugging me, I relaxed into him.

"Please don't hate me," I said, picturing a future without Boone and Heidi. We've all been through so much together, I can't bear the thought of losing them.

"We will get them back." He said. I pulled my head back to look at him.

"Wha-"

"The Legion will pay for enslaving you. First Carla, then you... I'll be back." Boone slipped out of my arms and through the door. Heidi and I exchanged glances.

"You saw that I didn't lie to him, right? H-he said it! Not me!" Heidi came over and caressed my face in her hand.

"What have you done, girl?" She asked before hugging me.

Truly, I did not know what I've done.


	12. Chapter 12

It's only been about a week and a half since the story of how I was enslaved by the Legion got to Boone. At first, Heidi had me convinced to tell him the truth. But after witnessing all of the assassins coming after me, I couldn't tell him. It'd be like saying that he could have avoided them - the what, 20 different assassins in one week - and all of the trouble we've gone through to avoid or kill them by just leaving me.

Heidi would now only give me short replies. Ever since she realized I wasn't confessing to Boone I haven't seen the happy, giggly, bubbly Heidi I've come to love. A part of me regretted it, but another knew it has brought me closer to Boone.

Boone and I were sitting on the light up steps of the great Lucky 38 waiting for Heidi. She said she had to grab something inside. Boone's arm was around me, and I leaned into him.

It was nighttime now. Talk of a war approaching at the dam was hot in Vegas. Heidi was also the first enter the Lucky 38 (so we couldn't go in with her), but that was old news apparently. She had done that when she was here last time. Last time when Vulpes bestowed upon her the great Mark of Caesar...

I looked up at Boone. He was doing that thing with his index finger and thumb like he did when he held a gun. If only I could know what he was thinking.

The sound of a door opening behind us got Boone and I to stand up and turn around. We smiled at Heidi, but she didn't return the gesture. When she reached us, Boone started talking. Heidi looked up at him, but her gaze slowly went from him to the space between me and him.

"Look out!" She screamed, and pulled us both behind her.

A man tripped forward with a knife in his hands. He wasted no time by regaining his balance and coming for us again. Boone shot at him wen he was inches from me. I was ready to disarm him, but instead his body plopped down below me. Boone ran up to me, holding my face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, I was fine... Thanks." When I was about to go to Heidi, Boone pulled me into another hug.

"I'm sorry, I just... Can't loose you." He said before releasing me. I smiled and went to Heidi, who was on the ground.

"You okay?" I asked her. She looked like she was ready to rip her hair out of her head.

"There are normally more. Where are the others? They're hiding, Delaney, hiding." She rambled on for a while longer before I snapped my fingers in her face.

"Snap out of it, Heidi. We'll be fine." I told her. She covered her face and sighed long and loud. I could tell that she was stressed. She had big decisions to be made, and quickly now that she's wasted so much time. With Boone kneeling by me, and Heidi on the verge of a mental break down, it would now only take about a day for me to figure out what to do.

We fled Vegas in the middle of the night after that day. Heidi had to go somewhere. Since she's still mad at me she didn't tell me, but we followed anyway.

Ever since the day I sat on the steps with Boone while she was in the Lucky 38, she's been wearing a different outfit. It looked like some normal leather armor, all shined up and such. Her guns looked cleaned too. And if I were to guess where we were going, I'd say Cottonwood Cove. She must want to continue her duty.

And we would have gotten there if it weren't for this building exploding to our right.

"We should check it out." I said, looking at the flames as they ate at the destroyed 2 story building.

"Yeah, what if someone's in there?" Boone said to Heidi who wasn't even facing the building. I gave him a smile as a thanks for being on my side.

"I've wasted so much time already, guys. I..." Heidi turned around to face us. Her face looked worried; it looked almost broken. But instantly it turned back to her determined, piercing-eyes face.

"Save them if you want, but I'm going." And she walked.

Heidi continued as Boone and I stood there in awe. She'd really leave us both like that? I gave Boone a signal to stay out as I ran up to Heidi.

"Girl, I know you're pissed and all, but..." She stopped and gave me a dark glare. I put my hands up in a way to let her know that I meant no harm. Both of our heads turned towards the burning building when we heard a loud scream.

"It's not like you to leave people in their time of need. Plus, you can't just leave Boone. He's your companion," I said, turning my gaze to him.

She laughed, though not her usual one. It was lifeless and uninterested, "Please, companion? I can't bring him to Cottonwood Cove, he'd-"

"You were taking us to Cottonwood Cove?" I asked in a quiet tone in case Boone might hear.

"No," she said, beginning to walk again.

" _I'm_ going to Cottonwood Cove. You're going wherever you want, and even with your new lover if you want."

"What is wrong with you!? Where'd happy, kind, fun and loving Heidi go? I miss her!" I exclaimed, reaching out for her. I caught grasp on the back of her shirt so she'd stop.

"Boone," Heidi stated in a loud voice so he'd hear, "Go back to Novac, I'm done with companions. As for you, Delaney," she said, "I hope I'll see you somewhere in the future."

Heidi walked away from me, ripping my grasp from her shirt as she tugged foreword. Boone was by my side, carefully intertwining our hands.

"Let's take a look at that building," he suggested. We both walked towards the burning building which so easily illuminated the dark around it. We didn't say anything the whole walk there. Why aren't I sad, you ask? Because I know I'll see her in the future. I just know it.

Reaching the building, only the back half seemed to be on fire. We risked entering it, calling in, "Hello? Is anyone in here, are you okay?"

We heard no reply, so ventured forth. It looked like it was just an old office building. Cubbies full of computers and coffee mugs were in rooms to our left and right as we walked down the hallway. The old white walls were practically crumbling from age. It smelled strongly of smoke, but I couldn't see any. That's a good sign that we won't suffocate too soon. Up ahead was a wall decorated with a broken light. To the left and right were two more hallways. When we reached them, the only one we could take was the right one. The left one looked like the ceiling from the upper floor had fallen through to here. I led Boone down the hallway, and only stopped when I saw a med kit. It was just sitting there on the ground, calling for me to take whatever would help my future injuries.

"Lucky us," Boone said as I crouched down and unhooked the little plastic clip that held it closed. A quiet _click_ , followed by a numerous amount of _tick, tick, tick_ noises stopped my heart.

"It's a trap!" I exclaimed and sprinted down the hallway. I was too late though, and the explosion sent me flying forward more. I landed on my stomach, sliding forward a few inches. I groaned in pain as I twisted onto my back, searching for Boone.

"Boone?" I weakly called out. I thought I was too late, but any later and I'd be dead. I examined my backpack once I sat up. It was blacker than its usual black, and clearly singed. I hugged it tightly.

"You saved me," I said. A quick look around on the inside showed me that nothing was damaged. The bag got thrown back onto its rightful place and I stood up. My legs, upon examination, seemed to be fine. My boots didn't melt from what I could see, which kept my calves safe from the fire.

"Ugh," I heard a noise ahead of me and spotted Boone beginning to stand. His hat wasn't on his head, yet his glasses somehow seemed intact. I guess the blast sent him down in the opposite direction from me.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"That's what I was going to say," he said. I laughed a little - this new side of Boone was rather enjoyable. And not just because of the affection he now showed me. His attitude wasn't as miserable as it almost always used to be. I smiled at him, and when he lifted his arm to scratch his head I gasped.

"What?" He asked, looking behind him in case someone was ready to attack. I walked to him, took his arm and bent it to look at the back of it. It wasn't as bad as I thought a minute ago, but it appeared that they were burnt.

"Oh, that's nothing." He said once he noticed what I was looking at. He bent the other arm and it seemed to be less damaged.

"This is from just now?" I asked, picturing it being a horrible form of rug burn.

"Yeah, when I realized it was exploding I put my arms up."

"Nice defense, Boone. Really, you need to start-" the sound of a gun being cocked right behind me again stopped my heart. I'm surprised I'm not dead from having heart attacks at this point.

"What're ya, fiends? Haha, wanted some chems I see, huh?!" A snarky woman's voice said behind me.

"Boone?" My voice was filled with much more fear than I had wanted. God damn you, Boone. Honestly, he made me so weak. Looking to him, he looked shocked. He was probably wondering why he didn't see her come up behind me.

"We aren't fiends," was all he said as he slowly took a few steps back.

"Bull shit, who else would be dumb enough to walk into this burning building?" She said.

"We aren't fiends! Look, we came to help. We thought maybe someone was in here and needed help." I informed her, trying to sound as though I didn't know there was a cocked gun to my head.

On the bright side, now we knew that these people weren't fiends. I'd definitely be dead if they were.

"You came to help?" The person asked. I could feel the gun be brought back just a tiny bit.

"Yes, w-"

"You must not be from the Mojave," she said. The gun was taken away, and she turned me around to face her.

"Born and raised here actually," I started. I felt Boone's presence behind me which gave me a feeling as though there was a shield all around me.

This girl was about a head shorter than I was. She stuck her hand out, and firmly shook my hand. She had short black hair with long strands that covered her face. There was also those typical wasteland farmer garbs she wore. But something red along her neck caught my eye.

"I'm Delaney by the way," I said, focusing on it.

"I'm Nicky, leader of the Mojave: Everything Saved Squad!" She smiled almost as brightly as Heidi used to.

"The... M-E-S-S?" Boone said aloud. I laughed.

"The Mess?" I questioned. She scratched her head.

"Oh man...," She giggled, "I guess that suits us. We're holed up in an old vault, nobody knows we exist, we're so unorganized too... Plus, we are small in numbers."

"There's a resistance of the Mojave?" I asked her.

"Yep. Some people hate the NCR, some the Legion, but many hate both. They all have their pros and cons. The Mess has all the good things." She smiled again.

"That's amazing," I breathed. A new choice. Heidi would love this! What if we could get them to Vegas? The literal fate of that city was in Heidi's hands. She can easily set them up there. A bright, happy future of a fiend, NCR free land appeared in my mind.

Yet, I kept this down. Honestly, I liked the Legion and their ideals...

"There's nothing wrong with the NCR." Boone spoke up. Of course he'd think that. Internally, I rolled my eyes.

"Are you a member?" She asked him. I turned in a way that allowed me to see both of them - Boone on my right, Nicky on my left. Boone's hat was now on his head, although I don't know when he picked it up.

"Um, he was in First Recon," I informed her. Boone took my wrist.

"Am. I am in First Recon. Let's go Delaney." Boone tried pulling away, but I stood there.

"Nicky, what vault?" I asked. She dug in her pocket and slipped a folded paper in my hand.

"The directions," she said quietly. I finally gave in to Boone's tugging and he pulled me all the way back out of the building. He continued pulling me towards wherever he planned on taking us until I pried his fingers from off of my wrist.

"Why'd you lie to her and say you're in the NCR?" I asked in a rather sassy tone. It must have been the middle of the night by now, judging by the moon being almost directly over us.

"I didn't lie, I'm going to reenlist." He said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"You... Why?"

He looked away from me, "Because now the NCR is dealing with two armies. They need to know. You got the directions to their base?" He asked, looking at my hand as it clutched the note.

"Yeah," I said, looking at it.

"What does it say?"

I looked up at him, "Why?" All though it was almost inaudible, he still heard it. Well, he must have considering he replied.

"The NCR can get 'em while they aren't looking. All they need is the location," he held his hand out. I held the paper close to my chest, debating.

"No," I said, "I won't let you. Find them on your own Boone. But... I have so much stuff going on that you don't know about. I mean, I'm sorry that you don't know everything about me... I'm having trouble deciding things, or how to do them; More like who to do them with-" Boone's lips against mine shut me right up.


	13. Chapter 13

I licked my chapped, dust-from-the-Mojave-covered lips as Nicky talked. I ended up following the directions to their vault, and as soon as I got here Nicky found me.

"So, you're a natural born killer?" She asked.

I tilted my head, "What makes you say that?"

For some reason, the question made my stomach feel funny. I got goosebumps and had a lump in my throat. Her question made me think she knew I used to be a cold blooded assassin, as unlikely as it was.

"Well, you're alive. We have to be able to defend ourselves to live."

"I see," I said, releasing a big exhale, "You're right. I've known how to use guns and knives ever since I was very small."

"That's good. Did you read that paper?" Nicky gestured to a white sheet she had placed there as soon as I entered the room.

"Yes, it just talks about..." My voice faded away as I reread the paragraph.

"About joining our military ranks. We have such small numbers, and with someone as skilled as you I know we can do well."

An image ran through my head. I saw myself, a random person with a gun in an organized crowd of 50 people who were dressed in identical uniforms. The image seemed too close to the NCR for my liking.

"I don't much like the idea of front line warfare," I paused, another image rising. It was a memory of the time I walked with a squad for Caesar's Legion. We didn't have to stand, aim, fire, or anything in an overly-organized manner. We just broke up and started killing like we were supposed to. "Also," I continued, "I don't like the idea of starting out fresh. You know, like a newbie."

"That's the thing about our ways," she said and smiled, "We don't necessarily have to work like that. Delaney, we are the pros of the Legion, and the pros of the NCR. We have our own ways of doing things that we didn't like from either sides. If we know someone is capable, well, we're not going to send you back to the beginning to rise through the ranks. No, you can train people if needed. That's how good you are."

I smiled, "Excellent. Nicky, I think I'll take you up on this offer."

It's been a few months, maybe four. I became a squad leader for the MESS. The men and women that served under me were put through training far more difficult than what I observed other squad leaders were forcing upon them. My squad was by far the most disciplined. What can I say? I was trained by the legion.

My makeshift soldiers marched through the sand behind me in nice neat lines, their backs straight and chins held high. I only had half of my squad, consisting of about 20 men or women. We were on our way to take out a caravan. One of our com officers intercepted a message between an NCR-run farm that gave away the times and routes their caravan would be on. The amount of food described could feed the whole Mojave: Everything Saved Squad that was holed up in their vault for months. We were running low, people could die. The MESS cannot afford to let that happen. Our faction was already small in numbers. Every civilian in that vault played an important part in our survival. No, we simply couldn't afford to lose anyone. Especially over something as silly as starvation.

I came to a halt, noticing the tramp of my soldiers stopping in synch behind me. Up ahead led to a drop-off from the hill we were on and to the Mojave-worn road. _Great, we have the advantage of both upper ground and the element of surprise_ , I thought to myself.

"Scouts," I said, "Travel down the road a bit to see if we're on schedule. They should be fairly close."

"Yes, ma'am," they said with straight backs. A few men left the formation behind me, pulling out their binoculars as they jogged along the dusty road.

"The rest of you, get into position."

My men broke apart, some making their way to the other side of the road, others remaining here. Their guns were out, their faces splattered with determination. The canvas for that must have been nerves, though. Most of these people were most likely simple farmers or families surviving the harsh Mojave ways before they discovered the MESS. That was good, though. It meant they picked themselves up and said, "I want to make a change. I want a better life." I couldn't hold back the smile that made its way to my lips as I felt a sudden proud surge to be apart of something so great.

A sudden crash echoed through the air, and a puff of black smoke rose just a bit farther down the road that horizontally stretched in front of us. I turned around to make my way there.

"Ma'am!"

A soldier of mine was running up to me, his binoculars being clutched in his right hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The caravan! It's there, like we expected but it's been intercepted by the legion!"

Some breath got sucked in with my gasp; My stomach dropped. The legion was intercepting NCR caravans this far west? Was there a camp this far out? Also, what reason could they have for wanting a caravan of food? Surely they wouldn't eat the junk food and canned goods. Was it all just to have as much of an advantage over them as humanly possible?

My men's voices were laced with fear in the background, wondering aloud, "What do we do?"

I hadn't even considered this as a factor of things that could go wrong.

"How many men were there?" I asked my scout. He looked at the ground for a sec, humming as he tried to remember.

"Maybe ten? About five of them first showed up and took out the men on foot beside the wagon. Then the rest showed up and lit the whole thing on fire. Who knows if they killed the men inside or burned them alive."

So, Caesar sent ten men to take out an NCR caravan with food for seemingly no reason. After working with them, one thing I've learned was they never did something without reason or without purpose. This, however, was extremely unusual and out of the blue. This was out of character for the legion.

"Do you know what rankings the men were?" I asked. The man seemed taken back by this, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He seemed a bit anxious.

"I... Forgive me, ma'am, but I didn't even know they had ranks."

Now I was the one taken back. Was this a normal thing the Mojave, to not know what the different armor types on the legion men resembled? The civilians of this wasteland were never aware of the insignificance of a legionaries, or the absolute power of a centurion? They grouped them together and filed them in the folder labeled, "Fear Them," in their minds.

I sighed before talking, "Well then we have to retreat. There's no point in risking losing some of us when there is nothing to be gained." I noticed the scout looking down for a brief moment, his face twisted into an expression I couldn't quite read, before replying with a solid, "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright men, retreat. Double time!"

"Nicky, ten men? No, we would have lost a lot of men to that. I couldn't risk that. Ten men means it was a contubernia, so the two decanus leading it would have meant my men were no match. I saw no reason to lose people when the food had already been burned up."

"I understand. I appreciate that you kept these men alive, but we will lose many in war. That's just how it is."

"I understand that," I said. I felt rather annoyed. Of course, being the leader of the squad that had one very important job and coming home empty handed, I was being scolded for it. Nicky was upset that we didn't even put up a fight. One thing I want the MESS to understand is that men dying in war over something with no purpose other than killing the other guys is incredibly childish and stupid.

"Well, we can't go back. I'll let this slide since you so strongly believed that you were correct here." She said.

"Yes, thank you," I stood up, ready to leave, but a thought popped up.

"Nicky, I think it'd of best interest to teach our men about rankings. We work similarly to the NCR in the nomenclature, so we don't have to bother with that. But these men know absolutely nothing about the legion and their rankings. They don't even know that the armor represents their rank!"

Nicky scratched the side of her head, I could hear her nails scraping against the thin layer of hair and scalp.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I'll think of how to do that. You can return to your other duties now."

I nodded and left, planning on revising a map to see where the possible areas for legion camps could be so far west. However, people in a hallway couldn't keep their voices down, and I overheard some talking.

"... Was so pissed. I've been waiting to kill those legion bastards."

"Hah, I've been waiting just to kill. I mean, not to sound like a sociopath, it's just that if we don't start doing some big stuff, nobody will know who we are."

"Can't believe she got put right into squad leader. She talks big in practice, but I've never seen someone choke up and retreat from a fight so fast."

My blood was boiling. I felt like my skin was melting from it. These ignorant, dissolute, low ranking pieces of-

"That wasn't nervousness, that was restraint. I was talking to her, guys. I practically saw the gears in her head spinning, creating a plan and making sense of what's logical and what's just a waste. She has control, and far more experience than anyone in this makeshift military from what Nicky told us. Show some respect."

Considering the only person I talked to the day we retreated was the scout, I assumed that was who just stuck up for me.

Some footsteps retreating followed by the huffs from the men let me know their conversation was done. I could hear steps coming around the corner towards me, so I leaned against the wall and pulled out a paper that was in my pocket to make it look like I was occupying myself. Also, the paper hid my smile from someone just sticking up for me.

A man gasped as he came from the hallway, asking, "How long have you been there, ma'am?" I glanced up to see a man trying not to look shocked and nervous, with two others behind him awaiting my response. It was hard for me to choke down the giggle knowing that they feared I might have heard their shit-talk on me.

"Not long, boys. Not long." I say, looking back at the paper in front of my face. A few solid seconds later and they were still there. I caught them giving each other questioning looks.

"Why so tense, boys?" I asked, a small laugh actually making its way out my nose.

"Uh, n-no reason ma'am. Have a good rest of your day." The man said, and all three of them quickly walked away.

"You too," I said, "and be happy you're still alive." I finished, barely being an audible sentence.

I eventually made my way to my room, but it was later than I thought. I decided I'd sleep. However, I ended up rising around four o'clock A.M. My body refused to go back to bed, so I got up and took a cold shower - the vault didn't have hot water. I changed into some leather armor given to me by Nicky and made my way to the main living room of the vault. Nicky was leaning against a wall, watching a line of a few men march in synch towards the exit.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Well, we're still running low on food. I'm sending out scavengers to search a town not too far. Maybe less than a day of traveling. Why?"

"Why what?" I asked her.

"Why are you asking? Did you want to join them?"

"Oh, I was just curious. Am I actually allowed to join them?"

"Go right on ahead, you're not doing anything holed up in here for a while," Nicky laughed and I smiled.

"Alright, I will."

The other scavengers didn't talk much, and I was thankful for it. For the whole eight hours that we've been traveling, with a few breaks and stops for food weaved in there, I still hadn't even learned the names of these people. I only knew one, which was the scout I'd talked to the day we all retreated from the from the caravan incident. I only knew him because I led the squad he was in that day, I still didn't know his name. Several times I'd thought about talking to him, but I'd hate to annoy the others by forcing them to listen to our conversation while they remained focused.

Plus, I wasn't sure that I'd be able to hold back my thanks for him sticking up for me the other day. I mean, he'd find it weird that I was eavesdropping, wouldn't he? I'd hate to ruin the respect he has for me by making him wonder if I was actually some sketchy character leading squads.

So instead, after a few more hours of us walking at a brisk pace in a single-file line with barely any attacks from wasteland monsters and even less from fiends, we reached our destination. However, I wasn't aware that it'd be this old town.

"Nipton?" I said.

The man in front of me, the scout who complimented me, turned his head and smiled, "Yeah," he said, "It used to be a major trading post and a place for people to take breaks after traveling for a while. Nicky figured there had to be something left over."

I remembered the fear on my old friend the courier, or Heidi, as she talked to Ghost up at Mojave Outpost. She was scared of a man here, a man from the legion. She talked of burning buildings and everyone being killed, were these men aware of what happened here?

"Guys, do you know why this _used_ to be a boomtown?" I said, stopping just outside of the entrance. Everyone followed suit and turned around to look at me. I took the lack of response as a "No."

"The legion showed up and killed everyone. Everything got burned, nobody survived."

I searched their eyes for any sign of emotion: Fear, curiosity, determination... All I saw was confusion.

"Yeah," a woman from the front of the line spoke up, "The Mojave is full of killers, be it human or mutated. Hell, even mutated humans!"

"Right, but-" I said, but was cutoff.

"We'll be fine, we will eventually have to face death. Whether it's our own or someone else's, we can't avoid it. Not now, since we're in a military."

Her face was the only one that looked one hundred percent ready to face whatever lied ahead. It told me that she must have been in the NCR, she must have been trained and warned about the harsh raids the legion leads. The others, though, didn't look quite as brave as she. The man I knew as my scout seemed a bit afraid, but willing to move forward. The others looked concerned, but I had no doubt that they'd march forward with us. My main concern was that these people have never quite witnessed firsthand how brutal the legion can be. They weren't soldiers yet, they were simple people trying to survive and live a peaceful life.

I gave a firm nod as response to the woman's words. Everyone followed her down the path that led to the town.

When we turned left down the main street of Nipton, I could hear the inhales of the people in front of me. "Oh my God," mumbled the scout ahead of me. Left and right, powder gangers and townsmen hung dead on crosses, crucified at the hands of the legion. _Powder gangers had it coming_ , I thought. The townspeople were a different story, though. What could these people have done to deserve this? Surely they didn't mess with the legion. Nobody had the guts or lack of brains to do that.

The buildings all around us were no longer standing. The frames to houses still barely stood, and piled inside was the ash from the rest of the structure. The occasional gusts of wind blew the ash up, creating an illusion of a small amount of smoke.

We slowly reached the Townhall building of the town. It seemed to be the only thing in the whole area that wasn't tortured by flames. The woman pushed the door open. I swore I saw dust fly around with everyone's steps on the ground once inside.

"You think there's stuff in here?" Someone asked.

"I believe Nicky said..." The woman's voice drifted off as she began mumbling to herself. Yes, it is a strange thought that if there were any food here for whatever reason, wouldn't the legion have destroyed it? So I can see why that person may have doubts. Plus, where was Nicky getting this information?

The woman led us all the way to the third floor. On the previous two, there were a few bloody puddles and dead mongrel bodies littering the ground. On the third floor though, we put our guards down when we saw big, messy looking crates shoved in the corner of the room.

However, everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Someone asked. Seconds later a growl sliced through the silence of the room, the source of the noise jumping at a man in the middle of the line. The man was under the dog in a second, his throat bit out right before my eyes. Everyone equipped their weapons, one man shooting at the dog and missing. It ended up being a fatal decision because another dog soon went for his leg. The other beast helped his friend until the man's screams stopped.

"Everybody aim, and fire," I said in the calmest voice I could muster. The last thing these people should do is panic in a situation like this.

A dog looked at me, and I saw its gaze through the sights of my rifle. It's head whipped back, bringing its body with it as I fired a shot. The other dog ran for me, but a bullet from my rifle and the scouts entered its body. We both looked at each other wide eyed, amazed the we both had the guts the shoot it. He shot at it again when it tried getting back up, and I too put another bullet through its head after him. We nodded at each other.

The woman put a few bullets into the last one just as the scout and I looked over. We were the only three left. Legion mongrels were just as deadly and ruthless as their soldiers.

"You guys okay?" I asked. They nodded. We all stood there for a second, taking deep breaths. I was especially angry at myself for letting my guard down. I refuse to let that happen again. It would seem that time away from missions has left me a bit spoiled and comfortable in life or death situations.

I caught the scout looking down at his fellow soldiers bodies. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't... Don't look." I said. His eyes looked into mine, seemingly searching. He blinked a few times and nodded his head. I removed my hand.

"I'm proud of you," I told him, then faced the woman, who was holstering her service rifle, "And you. You two kept it together." She smiled at the compliment.

"Well," she said, sighing before continuing, "I was in the NCR for a while. Served one term before I became unable to handle their corrupt ways." She began making her way to the boxes in the corner.

"Then I met Nicky, she talked about the MESS, hah, I hated the name but adored the idea of a military that actually cared for the people. My point is, I'm used to shootin' things down."

She pried at the lid until it popped off. "Haha, yes!" She exclaimed as she reached in and showed us the can of food she found. My eyes widened. There's actually food here?!

The scout and I ran over to her and opened the other boxes. There were four boxes, all stacked with three layers of canned food. We took off our backpacks and began putting the cans into them. When the box I was taking care of ran out of food, I opened another one. However, my bag was almost full. I glanced at the bodies of the men who died at the hands of the mongrels. I suppose Nicky had planned for it to be a box per person. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey," said the scout, "Don't look." He smiled at me, and I pushed more air out of my nose as a small laugh. By the time everyone's bags were full and bulging with awkward shapes, we only had a few cans of food left in the last box.

"I guess we leave them, right?" I asked, struggling to zip up my bag all the way as I did so. The scout shrugged.

"I'd say we do," the woman said. "It's getting dark out, we should start making our way back so we can set up camp at the halfway mark again."

Everyone nodded and followed the woman outside. The sun was indeed setting, and it'd be a couple of hours before we reached our area to setup camp for the night.

After about two hours of walking, I learned the names of the woman and the scout. The woman's name was Beatrice, and the man's name was Patrick. At one point, Pat brought up his praise over me retreating at the caravan incident. I thanked him, of course, but told him I didn't feel like it was worthy of praise. All I did was keep the other fools alive.

"Did you hear that?" Pat asked. Beatrice shook her head, and I gave Pat a pat on the back.

"Come on, we're all tired." I said.

"Yeah, besides, what Mojave creature hides rather than going for the kill?" Beatrice said. We all agreed.

Two more hours flew by and the two soldiers had learned about my past.

"You killed people for money?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, I was raised that way. Ya know, raised by other assassins who knew all about stealth and quiet weapons. And when they kicked me out, deciding that I was good enough to survive on my own, I just so happened to meet a small group of people who paid for unwanted people to be killed. Outsiders would put in a request, make a contract and say how much they'd pay. Then we'd be given them and get most of the reward. The rest stayed with the group."

"Why'd you do it?" asked Beatrice. I sighed, looking to the stars. Again, they comforted me like they always have. A small wave of déjà vu washed over me. I remembered chatting with Vulpes, telling him a little bit about me and feeling rather calm about it. I smiled to myself as a pulse surged through my veins and fluttering filled my stomach. _What is this?_

"Well, why does anyone do anything bad? I was violently raised as a killer, then thrown to the wolves. I was angry and confused, and when I realized I was starving I knew I'd need some money. Just like if you raise a pretty girl and she grows up and for some reason having no money and is dying because of that, she could turn to prostitution. I guess this was my version of that."

"So," Pat spoke up, "You needed money, saw the chance to earn some, and it was conveniently something you were really good at?"

"Right. I've wondered my whole life about that. There must be some connection between those groups. I've given up on that past though. It died with someone I knew."

Seconds passed by filled with no sound but our feet meeting sand with every step forward. It didn't quite matter, though, because we finally reached the midpoint. We all unrolled our bedrolls that were tied to the bottom of our bags and laid down. I missed my usual backpack, filled with clothes, ammo, food for myself, weapons, and other junk I decide was valuable, but I understood that certain missions would require for me to leave it behind.

Extremely tired and fatigued from talking and walking nonstop for four hours, we all drifted into sleep immediately. My whole body shot up seemingly seconds after I was asleep when I heard a blood curdling scream just a few feet away.

"Beatrice!" I yelled when my eyes opened.

Patrick and I both grabbed our guns and shot at the three men surrounding us. Two went down, the third ran off.

"Get him, Pat!" I yelled. He jumped up and ran towards him. I followed Beatrice, who was screaming for help as she got dragged away by her foot.

"Those four had one fuckin' job!" a manly voice said. He swiftly picked up Beatrice and sprinted away. I aimed, but from the angle Beatrice was being dangled from his back by, I didn't trust myself shooting. I couldn't risk accidentally shooting her. I started running, pushing my legs as hard and fast against the ground as I could, but something heavy and blunt hit me in the back of my head. The light switch to my consciousness got turned off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vulpes' P.O.V.**

It took much time, patience, and clever wording to convince Lord Caesar to forgive Delaney. If I sounded too desperate, he'd wonder why, and if I sounded like I didn't care enough, he wouldn't have agreed with me. I told him she was a valuable asset to the legion, and indeed she was. Having someone able to go out into the Mojave and collect data or sabotage a little NCR camp was quite useful, and, let's face it, amusing. Those dogs would never have suspected we'd have a woman doing a bit of dirty work for us.

But did she play such an important role that running away twice and causing more stress to our already sick lord was worth it? I truly wish she'd behave, for her own sake and mine. I was originally the only one trying to subtly convince our lord to bring her back, but it turned out my silver tongue worked on other men. Cursor Lucullus heard word of my attempts at getting her back here, and outwardly stated that he missed her. I was a bit confused and perhaps angry at his statement. My first thought, seemingly coming into my mind like instinct, was something along the lines of, "How dare this dog show such weakness in my lord's legion," However, I was aware of what a chatter box Delaney always was on her way from Cottonwood Cove to the Fort. It's not unlikely that Lucullus misses her considering the fact that perhaps they saw each other as... friends? So, in my mind, I've marked him as forgiven.

I've realized that part of me is disgusted with that thought, that I allowed someone to show weakness right in front of me and I did nothing to punish or strengthen him. The other part of me, though, sensed some sort of correlation. To what, I am not entirely sure.

Oh, of course I am sure. I've much time to think, and I'm always aware of when I am lying to myself. This is an example of that. Yes, I know the correlation, and it's that I feel the same as Lucullus. Usually, I would feel a bit of hate towards myself for not disciplining my mind to stick to one thought, the most important thought depending on the situation. That would especially be the case if I were not allowing myself to be so weak. I've been lacking lately on that, on disciplining myself mentally. Perhaps I should read and just focus on that to ease my mind for a while.

Another man who agreed that we should get Delaney back is a man named Alerio. He was just recently named as a frumentarius.

Now, Alerio is a rather loud person. He enjoys talking and stating his opinions often. The thing is, he is a remarkable fighter and has a very analytical thought process. Normally, I wouldn't have let him join my handpicked frumentarii. But having someone who knows they're under my command and is after the same goal as me sounded like too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"So, what'd Caesar say?" Alerio said as he sat down across from me. I couldn't refrain from scowling at him for talking about the lord in such an impolite manor. Although, it's not necessarily my fault for his lack of understanding formality. I had nothing to do with training and teaching the legionaries, I'd be able to blame whoever his decanus was. I had no time, though. It's likely that I will simply remove his title of frumentarius from him when I've finished using him.

A few legionaries and only two of my frumentarii stood behind him and lined up. They stood straight and tall with gazes averted to the ground. _Even_ _the_ _legionaries_ _know_ _what_ _respect_ _is._ _What_ _have_ _I_ _done,_ _promoting_ _this_ _man_ _to_ _a_ _frumentarius?_ I though to myself. Surely I've only hurt my reputation, and my frumentarii reputation as being a group that's difficult to become a part of.

"Our lord has agreed to give Delaney one more chance. He originally wanted to have her punished, but I recommended we take different measures. Scare tactics, basically. This is where you come in, and a few legionaries that weren't quite up to legion standards." I said, noticing this man and his eyes. He seemed to drift in and out of paying attention to me. It frustrated me to no end. _Just..._ _Let_ _it_ _go,_ _Vulpes._

I handed him a piece of paper and began explaining, "This is the plan, dumbed-down so that even you can understand it."

"Dude, I'm not stupid."

Immediately once the words were finished coming out of his mouth one of my frumentarii men, who I recognized as Adrianus, bashed Alerio in the back of his head with the handle of his machete. The unexpecting Alerio's head smacked off of the table from the impact. He stayed like that for a while, Adrianus and I making eye contact.

"Forgive me, Vulpes sir-"

"If you didn't do it, I would of," I said. Adrianus choked down a smile.

"Learn your place, you irrelevant dog!" Adrianus said while shooting a piercing gaze into Alerio's head.

"How dare you disrespect your leader like that! He should have killed you on the spot!" The other frumentarius said. I wasn't quite sure of that man's name, but surely I'd learn it after this.

Alerio finally lifted his head, and if I were to be completely honest, not laughing right now was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. His eyes seemed hazy and he was clearly dazed. What was _really_ funny was that his nose was gushing blood. There was a small puddle on the table, and it was smudged a bit on the side of his face from how he had his head down. The blood was still falling from his nose, over his mouth, and slowly dripping from his chin.

"As I was saying, that paper explains it all. Alerio, your job along with these men behind you, will start now. You're all dismissed." I said, standing up to leave after them. I had other frumentarii to train.

"Yes, sir," Everyone said, placing a fist to their chest. The stomp of their feet along with their words were in synch. They all began leaving.

Adrianus was sure to be the last one leaving. I walked up behind him and slipped a paper into his hand.

Once training was finished for today, I left to speak to Lord Caesar. He was surprisingly happy to see me.

"Ah, Inculta! Just the man I wanted to see," He said excitingly from his throne. I knelt before him on one knee, my fist to my chest and eyes closed.

"My lord," I said, and went to take my rightful place beside his throne.

Instead, I stood still, staring at the man in my spot.

If his eyes were visible, I know we'd be looking into each other's. It wasn't fair that he could see mine and his mask hid his own.

"Vulpes," a deep, raspy, intimidating, _annoying_ voice said.

"Legatus," I replied in the calmest voice I could. I could already feel my pulse quicken. Not out of fear, of course, but out of hatred. This big oaf never quite thought things through, and then he always seemed to have the nerve to mock me for doing so. I pray to Mars that the day will come where he dies due to something incredibly dull and easy to avoid if thought ahead.

I began to make my way to the other side of Caesar, where Lucius stood. _Good,_ _the_ _farther_ _from_ _the_ _oaf_ _over_ _there,_ _the_ _better,_ I thought to myself as Lucius and I greeted each other.

"Inculta, I was just dismissing Lanius. Lucius and him have something to work out concerning the Battle of Hoover Dam." Lord Caesar said. I looked towards Lucius. Truly, I pitied the man. It must be horrendous having to agree with everything the Legate wants to do.

"Yes, fox, unfortunate timing. For I will not be able to talk right now," the Legate said, walking towards the exit, "I know how much you love to run that mouth of yours."

"Most unfortunate," I said. I've always refused to let my pride in my skills of persuasion and speech to come up in conversation between the Legatus and me. He surely instigates it often, being it that he believes I am not a warrior, just a talker.

The room was silent as everybody's eyes watched the tall man stop a few feet from Lord Caesar and slowly kneel. One knee was bent while a hand went to his chest. He bowed his head and I can only assume that he'd have his eyes closed.

I swear his head turned to me as he stood before finally leaving. I let out a deep sigh once he was gone. That imbecile and his problems with dominance will be the end of the legion once Lord Caesar passes. My head turned to him. Lucius had just left, going into the back of the tent. My Lord seemed to be well. He seemed lively and thoughtful, much like the Caesar I've always known.

"Inculta, I have news that should bring you joy," he said. I walked around to be in front of him as he spoke. My silence as I stood before him allowed for him to continue.

"I'm assuming your men have been sent off on your plan to retrieve Delaney,"

"Yes, that's correct, my Lord," I replied.

"Great. I've been putting thought into the situation about the bunkers beneath us, and just how to get in there." Caesar said, waiting for my reaction. I was shocked, and very pleased. It's been extremely frustrating being able to only wonder what was in there.

"That's great news," I said, ideas of what those unbreakable doors hold making me excited. Caesar let out an enthusiastic laugh.

"Vulpes, you don't have to act overly excited over that. It wasn't even the good news I had planned for you to hear! Listen, Delaney may end up being more useful to us than we originally intended for her to be."

"More than intended?" I asked, my interest now piqued.

"Yes, which means once again a plan of yours will do nothing but help my legion to thrive. Surely you remember the courier we had here quite a while ago? Well, when she said she was leaving to gather supplies, we figured she'd come back. However, it's been more than four months. Time is running out. Hell, the guy she wanted to kill so badly is still here! He'll die of starvation before she gets the chance to decide his fate. I'm sick of feeding him. My point is, Delaney is someone who knows the courier. They're good friends, which is why on Courier Six's first visit here, we had Delaney locked up. She would have freaked if she found out her friend was here. My men can't get to Heidi because she's either with a man of the NCR or just collecting money from them by taking their low level bounties. Delaney, though, likely knows where she is. We get Delaney, we get Heidi. Hence, we get the bunker open."

I was standing with my head down in thought and my hands folded behind me as I listened. This was great news indeed. It's a complete win:win. And Almighty Caesar has been thinking about this for some time.

"Great Caesar is wise," I breathed.

Lord Caesar chuckled, "I'm glad that cheered you up. You seemed more stressed than usual. That's all, Vulpes. Rest, and pray to Mars that the men you sent out are capable of the job."

I nodded. Well, I'm certain that if any were to return it'd be my frumentarii with Delaney. I wasn't sure of the capabilities of the legionaries. And Alerio, as badly as I needed for him to return, I'm not quite sure it'd be a shame if he died out there.

"Thank you, my lord. I certainly hope they return," I bowed my head before turning around to leave.

"Oh, and Vulpes," Caesar called out. I turned, eyebrows raised with curiosity for what else he had to say. I frowned as I saw him struggle to stand from his throne more than he should.

"Just make sure you don't let Lanius bother you,"

Caesar walked to the back of the tent towards his bed. I stood there for a second, not necessarily in shock that he knew of the mini quarrels the Legate and I had. Rather, just that he knew the Legate was trying to get a rise out of me. For the sake of Caesar, and the respect he has shown me, I refuse to let the oaf of a Legatus get the better of me.

Maybe more than a day later I received word that Adrianus had returned. He and I sat in my tent speaking.

"Yes, sir. Everyone was aware of the plan except for Alerio," he stated.

"Excellent," I said, a sigh following the word. It felt good to know that I had trained someone to be capable of doing something correctly and efficiently.

"I'll get your money to you as soon as I can, Adrianus. Your extra work is much appreciated, and will not go unnoticed to me."

"Thank you, Vulpes, sir. But, I'd just like to get this out there, I did this not for the money, but for the legion," he said, beginning to rise.

"You may leave," I told him through a very slight smile. He firmly nodded and proceeded to leave. It's been a while since I've seen _true_ legion spirit like that. It was pleasantly refreshing. I was especially please that he carried out the plan correctly.

Originally, Lord Caesar had sent out assassins with the intention of killing Delaney. They essentially all died at the hands of her and her companions. Then, sometime within the last three to four months, the assassins we sent out were simply supposed to scare her. Many carried notes saying that she was to be brought back ASAP. Yes, we planned for the last few assassin groups to die. Delaney should have searched them, found the note, maybe for her own reasons of curiosity made her way back down to us.

She did not.

The plan for Alerio and the others was to simply track down Delaney, with the obvious help of my frumentarii. He'd then capture her and bring her to us as soon and conveniently as possible. I had considered the analytical mind Alerio had and allowed for him to make some decisions, like by me not specifying precisely how to capture her.

However, Adrianus was to make sure that Alerio stuck to it. Adrianus said Alerio was taking Delaney and her friend to an abandoned shack outside of a town. I suppose it's okay for him to rest up. It's going to be quite annoying for him to drag her back here conscious though, unless she's willing. I suppose that's his problem.

Adrianus had to tell everyone but Alerio of the plan so that when he disappeared, nobody would assume he died. All I wanted to do was make sure Alerio didn't do anything stupid, like kill Delaney in the midst of this all.

I got up and made my way to a wooden dresser. The top was littered with books and magazines. I pulled out some comfortable clothes. Taking off my legion armor felt both good and bad at the end of everyday. It was good because when it dropped to the floor, I could take a deep breath and feel the literal weight being taken off of me. It also took off the weight I carried knowing that I was an important leader with many responsibilities. It felt bad though because that armor was a part of me. It showed my rank, how many I've killed, and my loyalty to the legion. A part of me dropped to the floor with that armor every night.

I let the armor lay on the floor. I grabbed a book I started some time ago that talked about anatomy, specifically of the brain. There was a lot of information on cancer in here, all of it sounding similar to whatever Lord Caesar has been going through. I was only able to read a few pages before I fell asleep with the book in my hands.


End file.
